Micromanaged
by Trinkisme
Summary: The War was going badly. The Order was suffering. And they weren't the only ones. Lucius Malfoy had a decision to make. Where would his allegiance lie? How far would he go to help his son escape from the horror their home had become? Both the Order and the Malfoys would find help in the most unlikely of places.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Here is the multi-chapter story I promised! Just a heads up, this story will not be canon-friendly. That said, this won't be some bizarre HP alternate universe. Bad guys are still bad, good guys are still trying to rid their world of the darkness; but expect changes to the storyline. This story starts about two years after the ministry break-in. Draco did not let Death Eaters into Hogwarts; Theo Nott did. Dumbledore is dead, but not by Snape's hand. Snape is still a spy for the Order but is not Headmaster. Draco finished school at Hogwarts; Harry, Ron and Hermione did not return for their 7** **th** **year but instead became very involved in the Order.**

CHAPTER ONE: CATALYST

How the mighty have fallen. This was the thought that had a never-ending loop within Lucius Malfoy's mind. For over a year now the once proud patriarch of the Malfoy dynasty had been relegated to the role of disrespected servant within his own home. He could barely stand to walk by the portraits of his ancestors. Even they jeered and scorned him.

It had all started with that blasted prophesy. Why couldn't someone else, someone expendable, retrieve the thing? No, he was the one that had been stuck with the task. And he had been outdone by a crew of gangly teenagers and the goody-goody Order. Afterward being apprehended and sent to prison did nothing for his standing with Voldemort, although in hindsight, it was probably a blessing to be away from the reach of his wrath for the failure. And when finally he was able to escape that place …..well, he didn't exactly get a welcome home cheer. More like, "Hi-ho, Crucio!" He grimaced to himself at the memory. His _lord's_ sick sense of humor must be rubbing off on him. But there was nothing funny about feeling one's body about to explode from sheer agony. Now it was he and his family that were caught in the proverbial spider's web and were having to grovel before a madman. Like peasants. _Actually, slaves would be a more fitting description,_ he thought dismally as he looked around. If Lucius was going to be honest with himself (not that he had a great deal of experience with that virtue), he would have to admit he made a serious error of judgement in joining the Dark Lord's ranks.

 _The Dark Lord._ _Humph_ , he almost snorted. There was nothing lordly or noble about that half-blood psychopath, unless being the most skilled murderer in wizarding history was counted as a qualification of rule.

Rule. That was what Voldemort cared about. What he wanted. And what he would never share. Voldemort did not, could not care about blood, about purity. There was nothing pure about the man. And if only to himself, Lucius admitted there was nothing pure about his followers, either. He now despised the Mark on his arm, that sick sign to the world that he was branded and counted as part Voldemort's herd, just one of his bulls. But with the horns cut off. What, Lucius thought bleakly, would Voldemort cut off next?

He wished he had never met Tom Riddle.

 _What a fool I've been,_ Lucius sighed.

To give up all he had been given for this. And he had given up much. His father, Abraxas Malfoy, had trained him since he had been old enough to walk on how to be a Malfoy. Malfoys were regal. The European Malfoys were the closest the wizarding world had to royalty. Always remember that, his father had said. Never lower yourself to commonality. It's a mark of good breeding to be gracious, but never let others forget their place, nor should a Malfoy ever forget theirs. Malfoys were meant to lead and to be followed. To be an example of excellence to all. That was the responsibility and burden all Malfoys should bear.

What his father had preached, Lucius had practiced and then some. His father's _noblesse oblige_ , the obligation of the nobility, had turned into his _le droit de la noblesse_ , the entitlement of the nobility. Lucius had thought it beneath him to worry about the welfare or regard of others; he had been so consumed by his own self-importance, what others thought of him hadn't concerned him at all. If they did not agree with him and give him the respect he thought was due his name, they were automatically branded as misfits, idiots and worthy of his contempt. That, he had often sneered, was good enough for them.

But look where his hubris had taken him.

The prison sentence.

His wand confiscated.

Several vaults of his wealth gone.

His ancestral home overrun by vermin and brigands of the lowest kind.

Men who had once cowered before the name of Malfoy now mocked and belittled him as his _lord_ looked on approvingly. Men who went about with perfect freedom, defiling rooms with deeds of the most shocking nature; so shocking, that if his ancestors could have seen ahead to know about it, they would have disinherited Lucius for allowing it to happen on Malfoy land.

As for Narcissa, his wife was now little better than a scullery maid, having been relegated to that position after all the house elves had either broken their servitude to the Malfoy family and fled or had been unfortunate enough to disappoint one of the _house guests_ and been killed for the offense.

And Draco….. _ah, my poor son_ , Lucius thought.

Draco had the worst of it. Having been raised as a spoiled pampered prince, he had been shocked beyond belief to see his proud father turned into an object of ridicule. To be an object of ridicule himself. And worse. Snatchers and lower level sycophants of Voldemort loved to pass the time whispering thinly veiled innuendos to Draco in situations where he couldn't defend himself. Threatening him with what they would do to him if given the chance. _And his lord had ignored it all,_ Lucius fumed. Although he thought they were just trying to intimidate the boy into taking the Mark that had so far been resisted, Lucius couldn't be sure. While he had been at Hogwarts Draco had been safe, but here at home he had begun to carry one of his father's hunting knives in his boot, just in case. To never let his wand leave his hand, even when he slept. And especially when he showered. Lucius hated the haunted look in his son's eyes and the darkening purple skin under them. To see his clothing hang on him like a sheet. Seeing his son brought to this state made Lucius hang his head in shame for the first time in his life. Draco should not have to suffer for his horribly wrong choices. He knew he would have to take action soon, for his son's safety, if for no other. _This cannot continue._

A growing rumble in the air stopped Lucius in his thoughts. A gathering of death eaters was beginning to form in the once palatial ballroom within the manor. Lucius quickly moved behind one of the columns near the front entrance of the room and lowered his eyes so as to avoid any unnecessary attention but listened intently to the conversation swirling around him.

"Does anyone know why we're being summoned?"

"I 'eard news that the Order was disbanding."

Lucius shook his head. _Idiots,_ he thought. _That will never happen. They would rather die first._

"Eh…..that can't be true. We had a skirmish with their lot yesterday."

Lucius perked up his ears at that.

"Our Lord wanted to hit them in a new way. A way that would hurt, not just them, but those who aren't loyal to our cause."

Lucius tightened in alarm at that. That could mean nothing good for his family.

"What does that mean?"

 _Yes,_ thought Lucius, _explain that._

"I think it means we're in for a bit of fun tonight."

"Do you think the Dark Lord will announce another revel?" a snatcher named Hedley asked the man that had been talking. "If he does, I hope he'll give us the Malfoy brat."

"Watch your gob, you twit," another snatcher hissed. "This is his home were in and that's his father there," he said pointing to Lucius. "He still wears the mark and could ask for your hide."

"What? Him? Nah, he's nothing now to the likes of you and me," Hedley crowed without any apparent fear of Lucius standing nearby. "Look at 'em. Can't even look us in the eye, now can he?"

The other snatcher snuck at glance at Lucius. He wished he hadn't.

Everyone has their limit, and Lucius had unknowingly just reached his. When he heard what that insignificant little man said about his son, he saw red and all thoughts of discretion and caution flew out the window. Without thinking of the consequences, he raised his cane and jabbed the man hard in the chest. Down on the black and white marble floor the snatcher went like a domino. Quickly moving over him, Lucius pinned him to the ground with his cane and threatened, "If you EVER even comeCLOSE to my son, I will have you filleted like a fish. This is MY home, MY land and MY floor you are now dirtying with your presence. Do not test me, filth."

There glittered such a madness in Lucius' eyes that neither man thought it an empty threat.

A pause filled the air. Then a soft voice spoke.

"Lucius…..what are you doing?" the voice that whispered was close by. Voldemort had come into the room during the confrontation without Lucius noticing.

"He's gone mad, m' Lord!" the unhurt snatcher exclaimed.

Hedley, who was still sprawled out on the floor, moaned, "He called me filth, and I am just as pure as he is, I am."

A pause again. Then the soft voice asked, "Lucius, is that the way you should treat your guest? An honored member of our cause?"

Hedley smirked when he heard that and was about to get up, but Lucius' cane pushing down again at those words prevented him from rising.

" _My Lord_ , he is no guest of mine…

"But he is mine, Lucius."

"….Then Sir, please tell _your_ guest that I will not allow him to speak so disrespectfully about my son."

Everyone in the room had stopped their own conversations to watch what was happening between Lucius Malfoy and Voldemort. They all recognized the power play before them; the struggle between the ancient wizardry and wealth of the Malfoy line and the newer but more deadly black magic of Voldemort. Everyone held their collective breaths when they heard those last words of Lucius. They dreaded and desired to see what would now happen to the elder Malfoy.

Voldemort's slitted eyes turned a darker red at Lucius' words. For his part, Lucius knew he had done a fool thing to speak to the Dark Lord in that manner, but if the end result took everyone's mind off of his son, he would pay that price.

"Bellatrix, would you mind collecting Narcissa and Draco?" Voldemort's smile became even crueler. "I would hate for them to miss out on what we planned for tonight."

Bellatrix smiled wickedly over at her husband and then went scampering out the door. Rodolphus followed her out.

Lucius paled at Voldemort's words. "My Lord, no!" he cried out. "Do not punish them for my insolence. I take responsibility for my own actions."

"Of course you will, Lucius. But my purpose in calling this meeting still stands." Turning around, Voldemort now spoke to the entire room. "Our fight against the Ministry and the Educational System has gone well. Propaganda has done its work, and the masses are too afraid of retribution to speak out against us. The Order is ineffective in stopping us and they well know it. I believe we may allow ourselves a little time for pleasure and revelry."

Lucius gasped at that last word while Hedley laughed. "Guess I'll get to know your son a bit better, after all," he leered as he rubbed his hands in anticipation.

Voldemort spun back to look at the snatcher. Hedley gulped. "You will not touch a hair on young Malfoy," the Dark Lord hissed. "At least…," he paused and smiled again at Lucius, "Not yet."

Lucius' heart twisted so hard in fright for his son he thought he would pass out from the fear. Instead he gripped his cane all the more tightly.

"Draco is being brought in to celebrate with us. Perhaps when he hears the good news of our victories, he will be more inclined to make better choices for his future." Voldemort narrowed his eyes at Lucius. "At least, I hope for his sake he will," he warned while glancing again in Hedley's direction.

Turning once again to the crowd, Voldemort called out to Rodolphus, who had just returned.

"Do you have her with you?" Lestrange nodded his head in affirmative. "She's right outside the door."

To that Voldemort replied, "Bring in the girl." To the others he said while raising his arms in cheer, "I bring you a gift to enjoy and to make merry with. She once was part of the Order but now belongs to you and to this night!"

Draco and his mother were brought into the ballroom just in time to hear Voldemort's last words. Turning to inquire of Lucius as to what was going on, they saw the horror on his face as he looked at the side entrance of the room and immediately experienced a palpable fear. Narcissa grabbed Draco's hand and turned to look in the same direction as Lucius. There in the entrance, half-held by Lestrange and barely able to stand was a young woman with pink spiked hair. Narcissa gasped. She didn't have to ask who it was. Even through the bruising and swelling of the young woman's face, she recognized the eyes, the nose, the forehead and mouth of her elder sister.

Her niece, Tonks, the niece she had never met, the one she had never even spoken the name of but still secretly ached to know was about to become the latest gang rape victim of Voldemort's followers.

And while her heart was breaking over the fate of her niece, Narcissa never saw the gleam of desire in Rodolphus' eyes that was directed solely upon her son.

But Lucius did.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO: KEY

Nymphadora Tonks felt like she had fallen into a bad dream and couldn't wake up. She couldn't believe she had been so careless, so stupid. One moment she had been waiting at Flourish & Blotts to get a book she had ordered, the next moment she had been portkeyed away by the very book she had requested. She was an Auror, for heaven's sake! She knew to trust no one and to examine everything she was given. Bookstore owners could be imperiused as easily as anyone else. And now she sat in a dank holding cell in someone's cellar. _Remus must be sick with worry. And Teddy! My poor boy,_ she mentally sobbed.

The iron door to her cell suddenly scraped open. There standing before her was her Uncle Rodolphus, Bellatrix's husband. His cruel, dead eyes traveled up and down her form. Then so quickly she was surprised a man that age could move with such speed, he grabbed her by her forearms and roughly pushed her against the stone walls.

"You abomination," his mocking voice hissed. "You stink with the blood of your filthy animal father."

He slapped her hard on her cheek, then wiped the hand that had hit her on his trousers as if to remove any germ or grime.

"Half-breed dirt," he paused to look up and down her again. "No wonder you mated with an animal. Like seeks like. I don't know why the Dark Lord chose you. Any number of traitors would be better to have to pleasure our bodies," he sneered while she trembled at the realization of what was before her. "I can barely stomach touching you now," he jeered while pushing her back down to the ground. There, he held her by grinding his foot in her pelvis. "I may forfeit my time with you and ask for the other one instead."

 _Other one?_ Tonks wondered. _They have another one of us here?_

"At least he's pure," Rodolphus continued.

 _Oh dear God,_ Tonks thought. _Who did they capture? Ron?_ _Harry?_ _No,_ she mentally corrected herself. _Couldn't be Harry. He's half-blood…._

"And Merlin knows I've wanted him long enough," Lestrange murmured to himself.

"You've always wanted what you shouldn't have, my dear," a cooing little voice came from the door. Standing there in the doorway and grinning crazily was her Aunt Bellatrix.

 _What a gruesome family reunion this is turning out to be,_ thought Tonks.

"So here is our little lovely niece," Bellatrix mocked in a sing-song voice as she sashayed into the cell. "So nice to finally meet. Why don't you come and greet your Auntie and Uncle with a kiss?" She immediately started cackling with merriment. "Or are you saving your favors for later on this evening?"

"She can keep her favors," muttered Rodolphus. "I do have standards, you know, Bella."

"Oh yes Love, I know all about your preferences," Bella's mood turned in a flash as she pouted at her husband. "Nothing but a dish of little boy will satisfy your tastes. Preferably served up with pain as a garnish. You know, you could have at least told me that before we married," she huffed.

"My dear, why do you complain? You've had men enough to meet your needs. And we all know you are the Darling of our Lord," he crooned while managing to look amused and vicious at the same time.

"Well, yes….there is that," she giggled while twirling a lock of her curly hair.

Tonks looked back and forth at her aunt and uncle as if watching a tennis match. The Lestranges were more disturbed than had been reported. They truly were _le strange_. She would have chuckled at her own wit if she hadn't been stiff with fear. She could almost smell the menacing violence of the two looming before her. Her aunt was so mentally unstable, any little word or action could tip her over the edge. But as for her uncle…..he had the outward shell of humanity, but inwardly….she feared he was nothing on the inside. Nothing but a walking, throbbing lust that fed off the agony of others. And because of that, he scared her far more than her crazy aunt ever could.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Tonks' eyes kept watering. There was so much pain in trying to keep them opened, but she knew she had to try. Bellatrix kept her nails filed for a reason. Tonks had thought the beating she received earlier from her uncle was bad enough; bad enough to cough up blood anyway…..but a fingernail to the eye was infinitely more painful in her opinion.

Rodolphus was now dragging her to a room above the cellar where she had been kept. He paused for a moment before opening a pair of massive golden doors, then pushed her against the hall wall and said, "If you move at all from this place, I will make sure your death is the one thing you will want most in your life. Do you understand me?"

Tonks nodded her head. He then disappeared to go inside the room. Tonks tried to think of something that would give her any aid or a chance in making it out alive, but the pain she was in was causing her to mind to blank. Or maybe that was the result of the concussion she now probably had. Suddenly, Rodolphus now was back and pushed her forward into the room. What she saw made her heart race.

There before her stood approximately fifty men; among the fifty were some of the most notorious wizards in Britain. Some she knew by sight; some she could hazard a guess as to whom they were. All deadly; all dastardly; all ready to have their way with her. She gulped, then gulped again. Visions of the sweet times she had experienced with her husband came crashing over her. She wanted to weep as she realized she would probably never again experience that love and tenderness. Precious thoughts of her baby boy nursing at her breast came to her as well in that moment, but they were quickly chased away by the knowledge that her body was about to be broken in the most obscene way.

But to her left a movement caught her eye; what was that? Tonks zeroed in on the pale sad face of her other aunt, Narcissa. This woman didn't appear to be mad like Bellatrix; she didn't appear to be cruel like Rodolphus. She appeared to be…..horrified…..and wiping a tear from her eye? Tonks tried to clear her mind of the wool that continued to gather. She must have been confunded. That had to be it. No one from the Black family would care a whit about her…would they? Not after they made such a show of blasting her mother off the family tree. Tonks couldn't make sense of what she was seeing.

But over in the other part of the room, Lucius certainly could. He saw the glittering in Rodolphus' eyes and saw that the man wanted Draco for himself. Lucius had always worried about that. He had been aware of Lestrange's perverted tendencies since their Hogwarts days, but had always thought Rodolphus would be content to slake his lusts by using little muggle boys. He never thought he would see him target Draco. Draco was an unusually handsome young man, he knew, but Lestrange defiling a family member? However, since his rescue from Azkaban, Rodolphus watched his nephew in a way that made Lucius' skin crawl. In fact, he had been somewhat surprised that no one ever asked him as to why he restricted Draco's involvement with his Uncle. Lucius sighed. It was now time for him to quit see-sawing on the edge of the knife he had been living on, and time to decide once and for all where his family's allegiance would lie. Did he really want to align his house with madmen, pedophiles and murderers? Did he want to pass that legacy down to Draco? He shuddered and recoiled at that thought. Indeed, it had been coming slowly upon him, but now it was as if he could truly see clearly for the first time since he'd been a child. He realized the current path he had set his family on was the pathway to Hell, if the muggles were right, or if there was any justice in the wizarding world, to Azkaban at the very least. The pathway to shame. And Lucius was sick to death of that emotion.

He made his decision.

Thinking quickly while the men around him were containing their thoughts to those coming only from their pants, Lucius determined the only way they had a chance to escape from this night would be to apparate directly to the Order. He knew they'd been struggling in their fight against Voldemort; perhaps if they gave his family shelter, he could help them somehow. At least, give them some intelligence on upcoming raids and such. The only problem would be he didn't know where the Order's safehouse was. But surely his niece did. If he could get Narcissa, Draco and Tonks close together, he could apparate them all to safety. And the beauty of that plan was they couldn't be followed or traced, thanks due to the many protections and charms his ancestors spelled on the manor and grounds. Only Malfoys could apparate in and out of the manor; much like how Dumbledore had protected Hogwarts.

But how could he gather his family? Logically, Lucius knew the only plan that had a chance to work was the one where they too became the target of tonight's agenda. If that happened, they would be contained in one area of the ballroom for easy pickings. Like fishing out of a barrel. He didn't want to take such an enormous risk….because if it went wrong…..a tremble ran through him at that possibility; in fact, he was quite terrified to be honest, but he didn't see any other way out.

 _The Dark Lord's wanted to make an example of me for some time_ …. _Well, now's his chance._ Lucius gripped the head of his cane and tried to calm his features.

 _Merlin, help me act the part,_ he thought. _And may my family follow my lead._

Clearing his throat and speaking in his most aristocratic accent Lucius drawled, "Is there any reason why my niece was picked out of the whole of Britain for tonight? Gentlemen (he almost choked getting that word out to describe the brutes around him), I demand an explanation."

All heads, including Tonks', turned simultaneously in his direction.

"Ye not in any position to demand anything, the way I see it _m' Lord_ ," sneered Hedley.

 _Good God, was that little man still near him?_ Using his cane to shove the snatcher to the side, Lucius sniffed as if he found the air around him objectionable and replied, "I believe you have nothing to say of the matter, Humblee."

"The name's Hedley and you know it," the snatcher growled.

"No, I do not know it and furthermore, I do not want to know your name. I thought I had made that _quite_ clear earlier."

No one could do haughty like a Malfoy.

Turning to Voldemort, Lucius whined, "My Lord, must we accept any and all riff-raff? I thought we wanted to rid the world of all undesirable elements. _All_ ," he glared at Hedley as he said that last word.

Hedley bristled at that last comment and was reaching for his wand when a chill descended upon the entire room.

"Lucius, what is this I'm feeling from you? Are you beginning to question me?" Voldemort asked in a quiet, deadly voice.

He knew this was the moment.

"My Lord I can no longer be silent. I do question _anything_ and _anyone_ (a collective gasp was heard in the room after that comment) that would exalt street thugs and petty thieves to the level of lords and land owners. They are below me, they are not of my station, and I _deeply_ resent them contaminating my home with their commonness. "

Draco, who had been watching his father with growing confusion and concern, looked around. Along with the wands that were starting rise around the room, he also noticed his uncle staring at him. Just him. He suddenly felt a chill that had nothing to do with the one earlier felt. He wished his father would shut up. He was going to get them all killed!

Tonks felt she must be experiencing complete delirium. Nothing else could explain why Lucius Malfoy was presently looking down his nose at Voldemort. She would have giggled at the sight if she had been in less danger. Giggling was, after all, a tendency of the Black family.

For a Black who was rather good at giggling, Bellatrix was currently finding nothing to laugh about. She was livid that Lucius would dare speak to her Lord in that way. And her good-for-nothing sister Narcissa was just standing there like a useless lump of coal!

The useless lump of coal had quit crying. Narcissa knew her husband well; no matter what gossip portrayed them as, they knew their marriage was one of love and not just the merger of Gringotts' vaults. She and Lucius talked to each other; communicated with each other. They understood each other. She knew he hated his life the way it was just as much as she despised hers. Both knew they owed it to Draco to protect him from having to pay the cost for their failures. The least she could do was help him now.

"I agree my dear," she called out in the silence after Lucius' declaration. "Our hospitality has been trampled on long enough by those who are not worthy of our attention." Then Narcissa turned and spoke directly to Voldemort. "You promised _Always Pure_. Is this is _your_ idea of purity?"

"Narcissa!" Bellatrix shrieked. "How dare you say that to our Lord!"

Voldemort slowly gazed from Lucius to Narcissa. He then looked at Draco. "Draco," he began in his deceptively soft voice, "Do you share the feelings of your parents?"

 _Oh crap,_ thought Draco. "My Lord," he stammered, "I, uh….."

"Am I _your_ Lord, Draco? If I am, I know how it would please me best for you to demonstrate it."

 _Merlin_ , moaned Draco. He didn't understand any of tonight. For the past few months, all he'd wanted was to leave his home, leave England and get far away from the daily horrors and nightmares that frequented his dreams, his thoughts and even his teatimes with his mother. But he loved his family and couldn't leave them, even if it did mean having to live watching every shadow. He hated his life, but thought he had no choice in the matter. Growing up, it was all he'd ever heard from his father. And now…..he didn't know what to make of things. Had Azkaban affected Lucius more than he'd realized? All of a sudden Draco felt a pressure in his head and instantly knew his mind was being invaded.

 _Son, trust me. I'm so sorry I forced this life on you. But I am remedying that. We are leaving this place tonight. We will start anew._

Draco looked at his father and gave the barest of nods. _Follow my lead, Son. And move as close as you can to your cousin._ Draco felt it when his father faded out of his mind.

"I'm waiting, Draco," Voldemort said a little more loudly into the quiet.

"Sir, I am a Malfoy. This is..um… our home and has been…ah,….for centuries," he stuttered as he tried to gesture with his hand without it shaking while taking small steps toward Tonks. " _Toujours Pur_ has always been a part of the family crest. I…honor my father and mother and the way of life they've instilled in me."

"And that is your answer, young Malfoy?"

Draco swallowed hard and gripped his wand in his sweaty hand. "Yes, it is."

Between Hedley and Rodolphus, it would've been hard to say which wizard wore the most malicious smile.

"Then I believe we know our course of action, men."

Everything happened very quickly after Voldemort's last words. Shouts of _"Traitors!"_ _"Get them!"_ and _"Incarcerous!"_ rang out from several sources within the ballroom. Draco felt thin, invisible ropes tighten around his arms and torso. He remembered his father's instruction and deliberately stumbled along until he was beside Tonks. Soon Lucius and Narcissa, also bound, were dragged and deposited beside him. Tonks, with her swollen eyes, looked on in horror.

"My friends, I am glad you saw this with your own eyes, and not just heard about it afterward. I have discerned for some time the Malfoy's duplicity and can only be glad they were found out before any permanent harm could be done to our cause. As you all know, I am a forgiving Lord (most shifted their eyes and looked down at hearing that utter falsehood), but even I cannot overlook such insubordination."

Voldemort looked down at the Malfoys huddled together on the floor before him. "Lucius Malfoy, you are a danger. And dangers must be dealt with." Turning around, he raised his voice and asked, "Do traitors deserve a second chance?"

Immediately, shouts filled the air condemning the family before them. Hedley in particular was beside himself with glee. While the shouts for death or torture were still going on, Lucius moved closer and whispered to Narcissa, "See if Draco is still carrying my knife in his boot."

Narcissa looked at her husband oddly, but did as he asked. While pretending to be stricken with fear, she fell back against her son and barely moving her mouth muttered, "Get the knife out of your boot and put it in my hands."

Draco didn't need to be told twice. He carefully leaned to his side and as unobtrusively as possible pulled the dagger out. Thankfully, all the Death Eaters and snatchers were too still busy shouting at what the Malfoys deserved to notice what Draco was doing.

Tonks, watching her relatives instead of the mob before her, saw what they were trying to do.

"Let me help," she whispered, as she took the blade from Draco. Although the ropes binding the Malfoys had been magically formed, Lucius' hunting knife was also magical and possessed the power of slicing through any barrier. Feeling around their arms, Tonks found the ropes and easily sliced through the bindings holding Draco and Narcissa. "Act like you're still bound," she mouthed to Draco. She then slid the blade in Narcissa's hand. Carefully, Narcissa took care of the ropes still holding Lucius in place. Now all the Malfoys and Tonks were free, but still kept up the charade of being tied.

Lucius gave out his next request. "We need to know the secret place of the Order." Once again Narcissa leaned backward but this time touched Tonks' knee. As Tonks leaned forward, she listened to Narcissa's whispered plea.

Tonks knew Kingsley and others would think she was taking too much of a risk telling the Malfoys their location, but she felt strangely buoyed by the aunt now rubbing her knee. "12 Grimmauld Place," she hissed back.

 _This is going well,_ thought Lucius as his wife relayed the information. _This is going to work._

"Hold my fingers with one hand and reach back to hold Draco's. Tell him to grab Tonks' hand. When we're all connected, tell me," was his last instruction to Narcissa. She nodded, passed on to Tonks and Draco what to do, and when they were ready, she whispered to Lucius, "Now."

All wizards knew the three D's of apparition; Destination, Determination and Deliberation, but only few had the ability to do it without the aid of a wand. Lucius had no wand, but he was determined and he was deliberately going to a destination that would change his family's fate. It would be enough.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The Death Eaters closest to the prisoners yelped in surprise when a loud crack interrupted the chest thumping and one-upping they had reverted back to after exhausting all the ways the Malfoys could be exterminated. Yells of anger now rented the air in the ballroom when they saw their victims had vanished.

"Follow them! Trace them!" Voldemort screamed. "Bring them back to me!

"My Lord, we cannot," began Rodolphus. "The Malfoy wards and protections do not allow it…" but he was cut off by his Dark Lord not wanting to hear any of that.

"GO! NOW!"

Meanwhile a large crack could be heard outside Harry Potter's house. Narcissa was holding Tonks up; the poor girl's adrenalin had finally given out and she was barely conscious. Lucius pounded on the door. A moment or two passed; finally, it opened. Both Harry and Remus stood at the entrance; one with his hair sticking out at all angles and wearing the strangest pajamas Draco had ever seen and the other with a face that was rapidly changing from grief, to wonder, to unbelievable joy.

"Tonks! Oh my girl! Oh my love," he cried as he immediately took her from Narcissa's arms to his own and turning with her, carried her swiftly from the door and up the stairs inside. Once he left, Harry moved as if to block the Malfoys from entering.

"Harry…" a feeble voice squeaked from inside. "Remus…carry me back."

A shuffling sound followed, then once again Remus stood at the door with his wife. "Please Harry," began Tonks, "They helped me. They….," Tonks struggled to speak, "….saved my life."

Harry looked quickly to Remus and then to Lucius Malfoy.

"We seek asylum, Mr. Potter," said Lucius humbly.

Harry and Remus both raised an eyebrow when they heard that.

Harry then looked hard at Draco. Something passed over his former enemy's face, a cloud, a shame; the mark of mental suffering that Harry knew first-hand was etched into Draco's face. It was the something that Harry had never before seen on the boy and was the something that allowed him to open the door to his home.

"Welcome to the Headquarters of Order of the Phoenix," he said.

And in another home far away in Wiltshire, the unfortunate wizards who came back empty-handed from their attempts to retrieve the Malfoys were finding out just what it was like to be on the receiving end at one of Voldemort's revels.

Hedley's last conscious thought was that he really, really hated Lucius Malfoy.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: So happy to have all the new followers to this story! I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but I felt this scene needed to happen by itself. And yes, you doubters, Dramione is coming! Thank you for your patience as I prime the characters for the inevitable.**

Chapter Three: CHANGE

When Draco woke up from a bad dream sometime during the night, he couldn't remember at first where he was. Disoriented, he looked around and was momentarily frightened by the strange outline he saw between him and the window facing the street. "Lumos," he whispered as he grabbed his wand from the night stand. What he saw made him smile. It was Harry Potter, deeply asleep, with his hair sticking out all over the place, one arm propped up at an awkward angle by a pillow, and his right leg outside of the covers and hanging off the side of the bed. How anyone could stay asleep in that position, Draco didn't know. His fears subsided, he now remembered his family's late night escape from the manor. Scratching his head, he looked around the room as he lay back down. He guessed the place would be alright, he supposed, but it was nothing like the grandeur of the manor. Not that he was complaining. He would live in a hut with no running water just to be free of Voldemort's clutches. Yawning, Draco stretched his back and cast out the light. Turning to his side, he started to ponder over the changes in his life. Who would have ever thought the day would come when he would be indebted to Harry Potter? Who would've ever imagined he'd even share a room with The Boy Who Lived?

 _I'm surprised he trusted me enough to let me sleep in his room_ , he considered as he glanced again at his roommate. _Where's Weaselbee, anyway?_

Weren't he and Potter inseparable? Draco would never admit to himself that he had ever been jealous of the relationship those two had.

No….

Absolutely not…..

But….then again…

Irritated with the direction of his thoughts, he thumped the pillow that cradled his head. As he closed his eyes, he recalled the first time he spoke to Harry. He remembered his offered handshake. He remembered Harry's rejection of it. It still stung, although now for different reasons.

Now he knew there never could have been a real friendship between them, because _he_ had never been real friend material.

Truth could be a cold mistress sometimes.

''''''''''''''''''''''''

When Draco woke up the second time after finally falling asleep again, light was streaming from the nearby window and Harry's bed was empty and already made up. He put on again the same clothes that he had worn the night before, realizing as he did it, he truly had nothing with him but the clothes on his back. It was a sobering thought. He patted down his hair, then left the room he shared with Harry and started walking down the hallway looking for the loo. After he had found and used it, he quietly padded down the stairs toward where he remembered the kitchen was from the night before. When he opened the door, he saw Harry, Remus, and to his supreme surprise, Severus Snape, drinking coffee with his parents.

"Professor…what are you doing?…I mean,…I thought….," Draco stumbled as he stared at his former potions master. "I don't understand….."

"Good Morning, Draco." Remus Lupin smiled at the incredulous look Draco was giving everyone. "I guess this does come as a bit of a shock to you," he began kindly. "Things are never quite as they seem, you know…."

Ignoring Remus, Draco could only see Snape. "You've been a spy for the Order?"

Snape nodded his head in the affirmative.

"How long?"

"Since before you were born," Snape said calmly and without preamble.

At that answer, Draco dropped down in the nearest empty chair. He turned his head and looked at his father. "You knew?"

"I suspected it after a while." Lucius inclined his head to Severus. "But by the time I started putting two and two together, I was no longer a threat to your secret. I wanted out myself."

"Which brings up last night," interjected Remus, once again entering the conversation. "While I am forever grateful for what you did to help my wife, the truth is, we don't really know your feelings…..or your reasons as to your change of heart."

"I did it for Draco. I did it for my wife," Lucius confessed as he grabbed Narcissa's delicate hand with his larger one. "And I did it for the name of Malfoy. I did not want my grandchildren to have that madman as a legacy."

"But your views and feelings about blood supremacy? Are they the same?" Harry asked the elder Malfoy while staring at him with a hardened face and steely eye. Draco had never seen the Gryffindor look so intimidating before.

"Mr. Potter, I have seen the evidence for myself, unfortunately. Blood is blood. There is no difference. I was a fool to ever believe otherwise." And with that Lucius bowed his head in apology.

"And you? Harry turned to level that stare at Draco. "Is Hermione still a Mudblood to you?"

Draco swallowed and looked around the table. Molly and Arthur looked at him kindly, as if wanting to believe he had never before used that reprehensible word, Snape looked like he could understand everything Draco was feeling, Remus appeared guarded but open, and his parents looked…proudly at him. Lovingly at him.

"I called her that….but…..now…..look, Potte…Harry….I know that's all bollocks. I mean, I really did at one time think muggles were animals compared to wizards, but since having to live with….and what they said….tried….. they were…pureblooded….but…..well….. I mean to…..say….," Draco's voice became quieter and quieter with each broken word until finally he stopped. Unable to hold Harry's gaze, he broke eye contact with him just as the first tear threatened to fall.

"Mr. Potter, my son barely came through unscathed," Narcissa quietly stated in the lull as Draco was trying to contain his emotions. "I assure you all of us have had a complete change of heart in that matter."

Harry felt a lump in his throat. He could imagine what Draco couldn't and his mother wouldn't say.

"I had thought to come and help the Order with any information I might have," said Lucius, trying to help his son by changing the subject. "But it would appear that would not be needed, as you have Severus in your group."

"Thank you, we do appreciate the sentiment and we can see if you have any intel that would be helpful, but I will tell you since you plan to join us that we do have a strategy in the works that will hopefully end this war for good," Remus said. "We have a meeting scheduled with the rest of the Order for this evening. You'll find out about it then. In the meantime, Molly will help you get situated here and will help you gather some things for yourself, as you didn't have time to prepare before you left," Remus finished kindly.

Draco was about to get up, thinking he had been dismissed until he saw the steaming mug of coffee Harry placed before him. Looking up, he saw Harry hold out his hand.

"Guess it's time to bury that old hatchet, wouldn't you say?" he smiled down at Draco. "We all believe in second chances here."

Draco didn't hesitate; he grabbed Harry's offered hand and gave it a hard squeeze. Unable to say a word, he just nodded his head while strong feelings of gratitude flooded his being.

Laughing, Harry seemed to understand since he thumped him on the back and said, "That'll do. Now, let's get you out of those undertaker clothes and get you in something that'll make you look less like a vampire."

"Undertaker….what? And….vampire? Are you dotty?"

"Don't say dotty, you sound like Ron's Aunt Muriel," Harry continued to laugh. "Grab your coffee and follow me. I'll take care of you, Mate."

Draco grinned. He liked the sound of that.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: IMPRESSIONS

Harry had never wanted to laugh so much in his life as when he helped Draco find some muggle clothes that would suit him. First Draco looked absolutely bewildered at the tee shirts and hoodie Harry tossed over for him to try. He was actually supposed to wear those things?

"This somehow seems wrong," he confessed while gazing at himself in the mirror. "What do you blokes see in wearing these types of shirts? And so many of them at one time?"

Harry had been refolding some pants after pulling out a pair of jeans for Draco to use and turned around at that comment. Draco had made the mistake of putting the hoodie on first with the tees on over it, making him appear bunched up and rather silly. Harry's face blossomed out into an enormous grin at seeing his former enemy rigged up that way with a pointed hood towering over his head like a misshapen horn.

"Um, well….you've just got it backwards. Here….put these on first, he said while trying to control his mirth. Seeing Draco become even more self-conscious at his ignorance in all things muggle, he kindly added, "This reminds me of when I first found out about the wizarding world. I was broom over wand confused over practically everything, but it sorted itself out eventually. No worries about this," he said as he waved his hand in Draco's direction. "Just do your posh thing, and if you do make a mistake, people won't pick up on it. They'll just think you're trying to make a fashion statement or something."

 _Do my posh thing?_ Draco thought. "Well, okay….thanks, Pott….ah, Harry," he smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, just habit. It may take me a bit to get used to that."

"Gotcha." Harry's eyes twinkled in amusement. Holding up a pair of trainers, he said, "Now, here's something else you can start getting used to….."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

After an hour of instructing Draco in the ways of muggle-dressing, showing him the benefits of an electric shaver and convincing him that gel was not the last word in grooming one's hair, Harry was exhausted and hungry.

"I don't know about you, but I'm starved," he said as his stomach growled. "Wanna go see what Molly's made?"

"Um….yes, that sounds good," admitted Draco. He just then realized he hadn't eaten since yesterday morning.

"Well, come on then. Bangers and beans await!"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Both the boys felt a good deal better and more relaxed around each other after they had, as Molly expressed it, "Stuffed themselves silly."

"But it was so scrummy, Molly," Harry teased. "Especially the tarts."

"Harry James Potter! You got into my tarts? Those were for the meeting tonight!"

"Couldn't help myself….not when I saw they were raspberry." Jumping up from his chair and ambling over to the stove where Molly was standing, he kissed her on the cheek, earning him a mock slap to his shoulder while she huffed, "Fred and George have been a bad influence on you, I can tell."

"Um….Mrs. Weasley, …I had a tart, too. Don't blame it all on Harry." Draco felt like he wouldn't be getting to a good start with the matriarch of the Order if he wasn't honest.

Molly's eyes softened at that admission. Earlier, when the boys had been upstairs, Lucius and Narcissa told those that had remained in the kitchen all that Draco had suffered at the manor. Molly's mother-bear tendencies made an appearance when she heard the details of all that happened. She made up her mind that she'd make sure he'd get the nurturing he needed to bounce back from that type of abuse. It no longer mattered that the Malfoy family had always looked down on the Weasleys and had rubbed in their faces their relative poverty; her mother heart ached over the rich but poor boy. As far as she was concerned, from now on, he was _hers_.

"Quite all right my dear, quite all right," she soothed as she busied herself while trying to hide her tender emotions. "Your mother said you hadn't been eating to her satisfaction, so it pleases me to fatten you up." Harry snorted at the word 'fatten'.

"Tubby," he mouthed to Draco while grinning like a loon.

"Shut it." Draco couldn't help but smirk back. Merlin, it felt good to be free enough to do that again!

"Alright boys, why don't you go somewhere else if you're done here. And go see when Hermione's bringing her group for breakfast. I know they always eat like there's no tomorrow, so I'd like to be prepared."

"Righto ol' girl," Harry managed to get out before Molly started swatting him with a wet dishrag, "Ew! Molly! That's disgusting!"

Molly starting laughing at Harry and the way he was dancing around her, trying to fend off the towel. "That'll teach you for stealing my tarts!"

"Okay! I know when I'm not wanted!" Harry motioned to Draco, "That's our cue to leave. Come on, I know where Hermione should be."

Following Harry as they left the kitchen, Draco noticed they were taking some stairs down to a floor he hadn't noticed earlier. "When did these appear?" he asked, referring to the stairs.

"When I needed them to take us to the training room. You'll find that a lot of the house is under an enlargement spell, but it's spelled not to show until we need it. Helps in privacy and in cleaning too, or so Molly says."

"But what if you need it, and can't see it?"

"Doesn't work that way. Remember the Room of Requirement? It didn't show up until you wanted it for something. And when you needed it, it was there. Same principle." Harry stopped for a second as he reached the last stair step. "Hear that? That's Hermione training her group."

Draco paused to listen. He heard a dulled pounding rhythm playing over and over; boom, boom…da,da…..boom, boom. What was that? He looked in askance at Harry, but all the latter did was grin back at him. "Come on, Mate. I can't wait to see your face."

Curious and mystified at Harry's remark, he followed him until they reached the end of the hall on that floor. With his hand on the knob, Harry paused to look back at Draco, and changing his countenance to one of complete seriousness, said, "Remember when I said we believe in second chances here? Please don't forget that when you see what's in there."

"What?"

"Just…..try to remember. Try to understand."

Now Draco felt a bit of alarm. Just what was in that room? What did it have to do with him? And why was it connected to Granger? "Okay," he promised.

Harry nodded his head, satisfied with that answer, and turned the knob to open the door. The muffled rhythm that Draco had heard on the stairs now blasted forth in a syncopated Latin beat. Holding his ears, he looked around. A muggle would automatically recognize the room as a gym, but Draco had no reference to what he was seeing. He and Harry were on the second floor that opened up and wrapped around the first floor of a massive room. There, in the middle of the bottom floor was Hermione, with her hair in a high ponytail and dressed in black yoga pants and a white tee shirt that had something on it about girls being spicy?...that didn't make sense. However, Draco didn't give it much thought, because he couldn't quit staring at the witch. She was wearing the most fitted clothes he had ever seen on a female. He had always before thought of Granger, if he ever thought of her at all, as an unfeminine, swotty, know-it-all Mudblood. The past summer showed him how wrong he had been to think of her as the latter and this moment was showing him he was equally wrong with thinking the former. She was… _Blimey!_ he gasped….….. _Beautiful._ Draco tried to swallow, but his mouth was suddenly dry at watching her move before him. When did Granger turn into _that_? He could clearly see she had lean muscles defining her legs and arms and was perfectly curved and shaped where all women wished to be, as her clothing did nothing to disguise her form. She was dancing and twirling to the beat of the music while barking out commands to her class of two. And the two! If Draco hadn't been gobsmacked before when viewing Hermione, he certainly was now. In fact, it was the only thing that could've taken his eyes off of her at that moment. For following the movements of Hermione to the letter were Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, his old Hogwarts mates and bodyguards….and they were as changed as Hermione. Goyle had grown a couple of inches in height, gained some muscle and was now sporting a Fu Manchu that gave him an air of sophistication. Crabbe, however was the biggest change. Instead of looking like the proverbial walking meatball, he'd let his hair grow out to about the length of Harry's, lost about 4 stones in weight and was showing a killer six-pack underneath his workout tank top. Draco had unconsciously dropped his jaw open in astonishment as he watched the trio go through the synchronized dance steps.

"Slide and kick! Again! And one, and two, and…."

"Oi! "Mione! You about done down there?" Harry interrupted, having to shout over the din of music. Hermione looked up and was frozen by the sight she saw. For a second, she wondered if she was seeing things. Was that Draco Malfoy, actually _Draco Malfoy_ , in jeans and a hoodie? She stopped in her tracks and was almost run over by Crabbe, since he had not noticed her coming to a standstill.

"Ow, 'Mione, sorry 'bout that….er," he said as he scratched his head, wondering why Hermione had become as still as a statue, "Whatcha doing? Aren't we going to finish?"

Hermione answered by pointing to where Harry stood.

"What th' ….?" he gasped. "Greg, look!

"I see him," Goyle said as he gave a level stare at his one-time crony. "I never thought I'd see the day when _you_ would be standing in Order Headquarters. What's your game, Draco…..or is it _Death Eater_ now? Why are you here?"

The pained looked on Draco's face after hearing his former friend's condemnation was obvious to all.

"The Malfoys have defected from Voldemort," Harry spoke up, trying to spare Draco from any more slurs from the sweaty boy below. "He's one of _us_ , now," he said as he laid his hand on Draco's shoulder while speaking in a tone that ended all argument. Draco turned to stare at the man beside him. He was surprised at Harry's defense, although he told himself he should have known a Gryffindor would be unable to keep silent at a time like that. He envied the trust and respect that was shown to Harry, as no one challenged his statement.

"Harry, all the Malfoys?...when did this happen? …Why wasn't I….,"

Harry interrupted what he knew would be a stream of questions from Hermione. "Hermione, I wasn't keeping anything from you. This happened late last night after you had gone to bed. They barely escaped with their lives. And…they brought Tonks back to us."

Hermione gasped at that news. "Tonks is back? Why didn't you tell ME!" she hollered as she started toward the door that led to the stairs. "I've got to see her…..see how's she's doing…..wait," she paused in her movements and turned back to Harry. "Do we know all that happened? Who took her? Where was she…...,"

"Hermione, Stop!" Harry shouted. When he saw he had her attention, he said, "Molly's tended to her. She was injured, but thankfully it was nothing that couldn't be mended. The Malfoys were able to get her out of there before something really bad happened."

Every eye turned to look at Draco when Harry said that.

"You hel…helped Tonks?" Hermione's voice wavered. "Really?"

Draco stared down at the curly-haired witch. "Yes. Well…..more my father and mother than me…but yes."

Hermione's intelligent brown eyes stared at Draco as if she was trying to figure out a hard puzzle. Crabbe looked bewildered. Goyle, however, looked suspicious.

"Think it might be a good time to bring up the second chance thing again?" Draco joked while nodding toward the trio. Harry cracked a grin at that and whispered back, "Who said they haven't given it to you? You're still in one piece, aren't you?" Without waiting to see what Draco would say to that, he told the group that Molly was ready for them to come to the kitchen to eat breakfast. Crabbe didn't need to be told twice. He ripped off his sweaty t-shirt, revealing those hard abs Draco had seen. Looking at the sacks that were near the door he said, " 'Mione, do you have my clean shirt? Did you put me one in your bag?"

"And why should she have a clean shirt?" Draco thoughtlessly asked before he realized how the question might sound. He only meant he didn't know why Crabbe needed Granger to see to him ….Merlin, wasn't he old enough to tend to himself? But after it came out of his mouth, he realized it might sound like …sound like…..the mudblood thing once again. Draco sighed and looked down apologetically to Hermione.

"I didn't mean that the way…..," he got out before Vincent interrupted him.

"Don't you dare go at Hermione!" he shouted while moving closer to her and putting her a little back behind him as if to protect her. "She's my best friend!"

"That goes for me, too," Greg added, looking up at Draco. "We didn't know what a best friend was until we got to know her. We certainly never would have found out hanging around you."

"I didn't mean….I wasn't trying to imply…."

"What were you actually saying then, Malfoy?" a soft voice asked. Hermione looked up at him with her arms crossed. Never mind that her doing that made her t-shirt tighten even more. Draco momentarily forgot what he was going to say.

"I just meant…oh, blast, I shouldn't have opened my mouth at all. I just didn't know why Vin was acting like a child and you his mother. He's too old for that nonsense now."

Hermione smiled. "All my boys are helpless without me, didn't you know that?" she quipped as she ran her hand through Crabbe's shaggy hair.

"Too true, 'Mione," Harry chuckled. "And she'll be caring for you, too if you stay here,' he said as he looked at Draco.

The sides of Draco's mouth twitched upward after hearing that. He didn't think that would be a problem.

 **AN: I hope you have questions! Questions like: Where is Ron? Why are former Slytherins at the Order safehouse? What's the training all about? The next chapter will reveal a lot. Leave a review! They really do make one write faster! Bye 'til next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thank you so much for all the follows! I'm honored that you're enjoying the story enough to want to see where it goes. And a special thank you for all the reviews! Each one is treasured; each one is greatly, and I mean GREATLY appreciated. You gave me a bit of yourself when you took the time to review. I don't take that lightly.**

 **This chapter will reveal why I chose the name I did for this story. There will be, for lack of a better term, a whole boatload of scientific codswallop in this chapter; but for the sake of the story, just go with it, okay?**

CHAPTER FIVE: PLAN

Draco was half-way listening to the conversation going on between Harry and Hermione as the latter ate her breakfast. They had all gone together to the kitchen after leaving the training room, and while the trio devoured their breakfast, he had propped himself against the kitchen counter to watch. Draco couldn't get over how Hermione had changed in the year or so since he'd last seen her. Now that he was closer to her than he'd been in the training room, he noticed even more. Had her skin always been that glowing and smooth? Had her lips always looked that soft? And the smell of her….one would think after exercising, the scent coming off her skin would be sweaty at best, but he kept getting wafts of…..what was that? Something spicy and rich…..it reminded him of the fig cakes his mother would serve at the harvest feasts they used to host each fall. And the way she kept sneaking glances at him? And how her cheeks just turned rosy pink? _What was that girl thinking?_

Hermione was tempted to pinch herself. When she woke up this morning, she had no idea that in less than two hours she would be looking at the face of her greatest tormentor at Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy had never before looked at her with anything less than a sneer, so seeing him watch her with an open expression was new and frankly disturbing. She didn't know how to behave around a polite Draco….and a thinner Draco, too….had he been sick? He had dark circles under his eyes and seemed to be constantly on edge. She'd seen him uncharacteristically flinch when Crookshanks accidentally knocked one of Molly's cookbooks off the kitchen window sill. Still, in spite of that, he had grown into his looks. He was taller, his shoulders broader, his hair, now freed from the perpetual freeze he had always before imposed on it, a soft, silky baby blonde. And the couple of times she'd caught him smiling at something Harry had said….well, she had never imagined how appealing a real smile would look on him. No longer a pointy-faced little toff, Draco had become quite dashing and…..…fit. Hermione blushed. _Did I actually just think that?_

Gregory Goyle knew he wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but he wasn't an idiot. Something was strange with the Malfoys. He knew them. He had been with Draco day in, day out, for _years_. Someone like that doesn't just change their mind one day and join the enemy, unless…unless something horrible happened. _Draco does look different..…acting different, too. Smiling at Potter? What's next? Halo appearing over his head?_ And Draco's father? That man had always been ruthless. When he had been younger, Greg had heard Lucius in conversations when he had stayed with the Malfoys during Easter holidays and the like. No one believed in the supremacy of purebloods more than Lucius Malfoy. But he had seen for himself the truth that Lucius was here at headquarters when the man made an appearance in the kitchen while they were eating their breakfast. Hermione had been about to put a spoonful of oatmeal in her mouth, when she'd noticed the elder Malfoy; she immediately froze and Greg couldn't help but see her spoon quivering when Lucius turned his eyes on her. But then the strangest thing happened; Lucius bowed in acknowledgement of Hermione's presence as the only lady in the room and had inquired as to her health. Treating her with the respect he normally would have shown only to an upper class pureblood! Hermione almost dropped her spoon at that, but quickly recovered and responded that she was doing well. Hearing that, Lucius looked around at the rest of them. When he noticed Greg and Vincent sitting at the table, he broke out in a wide grin ( _who knew Lucius Malfoy could grin?)_ and said, "Ah…..I see the rumors about you weren't true. I did wonder why you both would have a strange compulsion to move to Argentina. It's just like your fathers to make that story up so they wouldn't have to admit their sons had a mind of their own. Well done, my lads…..well, done." After that surprising speech, he smiled one more time at Hermione and left. Greg was dumbfounded. He couldn't figure it out. He didn't know enough yet. But he would. _I owe it to 'Mione._

Draco noticed the tension in the room and in Hermione in particular when his father came in. He also noticed Goyle's grip tightening on his fork and knife when his father chatted with the girl. Obviously, both his former friends had strong feelings regarding the Gryffindor Princess. Greg had changed considerably …Vin too, for that matter; neither of the boys were the gullible stooges they once were. _I wonder when they joined the Order….and why?_ Draco knew he'd have to mend some fences with his old mates, but first he thought he'd get everyone's attention back on something other than his family. "So where are all the rest of the Weasleys? Do they normally stay here? Or are they still at the Burrow?"

"Oh….yes, well… they come and go between here and there. Ron went with Bill to bring a guest to the meeting tonight. Fred and George are out buying equipment we'll need in the near future, and Charlie and Percy are always gone…Charlie in Romania and Percy stays so busy at the Ministry," explained Harry.

"Percy still works at the Ministry? How can he still be there and remain true to the Order?" asked Draco. He'd been told of the bragging Voldemort had done the night before and couldn't imagine an Order sympathizer still being able to hold a job with them.

"People don't give Percy enough credit," piped in Hermione. "He's actually quite brilliant, and very good at hiding his true emotions, which is important, as he is in in a critical position. We need someone at the Ministry who can keep us abreast of news from there."

Draco wanted to smile as Hermione defended Percy. Although she had spoken calmly, there had been a flash of righteous zeal that blazed in her eyes. _Always the little spitfire_ , he thought. And that reminded him of another spitfire others had yet to mention.

"Where's Red?" he asked, looking at Harry. Draco was surprised when Harry scowled at his question.

"You mean Ginny? Probably with Blaise," snorted Vin, then said in an exaggerated Southern American drawl, "Them little love bugs…...go bite, bite, bite!"

Hermione laughed at Vin's silliness and threw a grape at his head. Harry's face turned even darker, while Greg, apparently unconcerned and uncaring over the state of hearts at headquarters, reached for the last scone on the table.

 _Blaise? As in Blaise Zabini?_ That was news indeed to Draco. Had _all_ his Slytherin classmates turned to the light? _I suppose Pansy will be waltzing in here next,_ he mused. So then….. Blaise and Ginny. Draco now understood the look on Potter's face. _Jealousy._

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Everyone surrounded Tonks with hugs and attention when she made her appearance in the living room that evening. Her face still looked a bit swollen, but the bruising was fading and her eyes and ribs had made a complete recovery.

"Oh, Tonks, I was so sick with worry," Hermione began as she gently hugged the woman who was now sporting bright blue hair. "Oh here, let me help you with little Teddy." The baby cooed sweetly as Hermione gathered him in her arms while Remus helped his wife get in a more comfortable position in her chair. Rocking him back and forth as she walked, Hermione crooned a muggle song that had been popular when she first started at Hogwarts, "Baby, Baby, I'm taken with the notion….to love you with the sweetest of devotion….."

In the middle of her singing, Teddy gurgled a little chirruping laugh. The people that were already in the room waiting for the meeting looked at Hermione and the baby.

"He….laughed! And so soon!" Remus rejoiced, although a very tiny bit of him was wishing it had happened with him.

Draco looked up with everyone else when he heard that sound. It gave him the strangest tingling feeling to see Granger holding a baby like that. It didn't help matters when Teddy's hair turned pale blonde while Draco was looking. Seeing Hermione holding a blonde little baby…all of a sudden, unbidden images started flashing in his mind's eye, starting with him standing beside Hermione with her arm around his waist and ending with both of them looking down at a little blonde baby in _his_ arms.

 _Theirs._

 _Sweet Circe, where did that come from?_ Draco asked himself. _Just because the muggle-born can sing doesn't mean….._

"Alright, I believe we're ready to begin," Draco's thoughts were interrupted by Remus starting the meeting. "Let me get a few things out of the way before we turn the meeting over to our guest speaker. First, let me welcome the Malfoys to the Order," he motioned with his hand to where Lucius and Narcissa were seated. "I know many of you will have questions, but be assured we have already investigated the matter fully and have seen with our own eyes the events that led them to renouncing Voldemort to join our cause."

Draco looked at his father quizzically when he heard that _. I shared my memories with them_ , Lucius explained at he entered his son's mind. _Dumbledore's old pensieve is kept here._ _I thought it was the quickest solution to convince them of our intent._

Draco nodded and turned back to Remus who was now being questioned by Mad-Eye. "Why wasn't I told this? Why did I not find out about a Death Eater being at headquarters until now?"

"Mad-Eye, there is nothing to be concerned about…"

"Nothing to be concerned about? Is this what you call constant vigilance? Is this what you call…"

Enough, Alastor" Kingsley Shacklebolt's deep voice resonated over Mad-Eye's barking. "I was present when Mr. Malfoy shared his memories. "There is no need or cause for this panic."

"Wasn't panicking," Moody muttered. When Kingsley turned, Mad-Eye stuck his tongue out at him. A few snickers, mostly coming from Fred and George, could be heard in the room after that.

"Ahem, as I was saying, we do have a few things to cover tonight, so before our guest is introduced, let me state the obvious. We have all known for some time that our current methods for dealing with Voldemort have not been positive."

"Having your rear handed to you rarely is," muttered Mad-Eye. More snickers erupted.

"And as such, we have sought diligently for other means whereby to gain the advantage and end this war," Remus continued after giving Mad-Eye a dirty look. "So…..that brings us to tonight. We have asked an expert to come speak to us about an advance the muggles have recently discovered that may help us achieve that end."

The room burst into murmurs after hearing that. Hermione, still holding Teddy, looked decidedly nervous, Blaise and Ginny were too lost in each other to register any emotional response, Fred and George were grinning as usual, Ron looked bored while his parents, especially Arthur, looked intrigued. Harry, Greg and Vin, already knowing what the rest did not, showed no emotion. Draco looked at his parents. The only reaction his father displayed was the slight raising of an eyebrow.

The stranger who had been quietly sitting in the shadow of the large bureau slowly stood up and moved to where Remus stood. Draco noticed his gait. It seemed stiff, as if movement was hard for him. His very short curly hair and a scholarly beard were both steel gray. When he turned to face the group, Draco was struck with how kind his eyes were. They seemed filled with a concern and sympathy that struck a deep chord in Draco. He felt like he was looking into the soul of one who had seen and experienced unimaginable horrors and had lived to tell the tale. He felt a sudden irrational urge to embrace the man. _What is wrong with me?_ Draco mentally scolded himself. _Get a grip, man!_

"Thank you for inviting me tonight. To the world, my name is Dr. Aaron Granger, formerly vice-chair of neurosciences at Heidelberg University Hospital in Germany and now department head of the genome biology and cell circuits program at Biotech Research Institute in London," the elderly man stated in a German accent as he gave a wink to Hermione. "That is what the world knows. In truth, my name is Aaron Goldhirsch _,_ great-uncle to our Hermione here and survivor of the Nazi genocide and mass murder of my people.

Draco started at that. Even purebloods had heard of the Holocaust. The Dark Lord had often lauded Hitler as a pure-blooded squib who had taken his beliefs of _Toujours Pur_ to the muggle front. Legend had it he'd concentrated his hatred of muggles to those of the Jewish population after having his paintings of wizard life rejected by a Jewish connoisseur who had told him his work was not fit to be sold in any art gallery.

"I do not know of this Voldemort you are fighting," Dr. Granger, or rather Goldhirsch, confessed, "But I know the similarities of what I've been told with what I and others like me experienced. And I will tell you this," his voice rose while his face became filled with passion, "He must be stopped!" He then grabbed the end of his jumper sleeve on his left arm and yanked it up. There was a dark marking on his arm made up of 6 numbers. They looked hideous. "I was marked against my will. Don't think it can't happen to you."

Every eye was on Dr. Granger, even Blaise and Ginny's. Mad-Eye looked up at him with his one good eye and gave him a nod of deep respect. "Aye," he agreed.

Draco's eyes went immediately to his father. Lucius' face had lost its blank expression and now showed pain. He wondered if his father knew he was unconsciously covering the place on his arm where the dark mark was.

Pulling his jumper sleeve back down, Dr. Granger continued. "When I was young, my family and I were imprisoned and sent to Auschwitz concentration camp. Medical experiments were frequently performed on the prisoners there. I myself have difficulty walking due to some of the tests done to me," he grimaced. Draco shuddered. He could imagine all too well the atrocities done to the man in front of him. "My own parents did not survive. But I was young and endured. After I was finally freed by American forces, I vowed to myself, I would do everything in my power to fight the ideals and beliefs of that madman so it could never happen again. I became involved in medical research due to these abuses. I wanted to see what could be done to undo the crimes he performed. Unfortunately for me, my wounds were too advanced to correct; too much time had passed since I received them. But while we were researching, we discovered many things regarding the human body; our genetic code and DNA in particular." At the blank looks Dr. Granger was suddenly receiving, he chuckled and said, "Oh, yes. Hermione has told me of the lack of science in wizarding culture. No matter, I will break it down to you. DNA is a molecule that carries most of the genetic instructions used in the development, functioning and reproduction of all known living organisms. Our genes are made up of DNA. Now, you may or may not know this, but we have found the type of gene that determines whether a human is magical or not."

Draco squirmed when he heard this. Even though he no longer believed in blood supremacy, it still was rather hard to hear that his previous prejudice was made up of ignorance.

"Most DNA molecules consist of two biopolymer strands coiled around each other; however, a wizard has within them genes with DNA that is composed of three strands. This makes the chromosomes within the cellular structure of a wizard act differently. You may have noticed the difference between those you call muggles and yourselves. Wizards tend to heal more quickly, your musculature is tighter, allowing you to be stronger with less mass, and most importantly, since DNA is the carrier of biological information, the wizard's three-stranded DNA travels to areas of the brain not tapped by the average human. We believe this is the area that extra-sensory cognition is housed."

Everyone in the room looked at each other while Dr. Granger stopped to get a sip of water. Much of what he was saying was over Draco's head in terms of medical knowledge, but he couldn't help but feel excitement in learning new information. He looked back eagerly as Dr. Granger continued.

"It is true, some muggles have been able to sporadically tap into those areas of the brain that house, for lack of a better term, magical gifts; gifts such as precognition, telepathy and the like. The muggle however, cannot _control_ this area of the brain because our DNA structure is only two-stranded, so the information to that part of the brain that would give control to those abilities is lost. You have that ability; that control. With the makeup of three DNA strands, you are able to access and control the parts of the brain that stores magical function."

"Um, Dr. Granger, I think I understood what you're saying. It's very impressive what muggles have accomplished in the world of science," Arthur interjected as Dr. Granger paused. "However, I do not see how that information helps us in defeating Voldemort. Can you explain?"

Remus' eyes shone after hearing Arthur's question. Dr. Granger looked over at the werewolf, as if asking permission.

"Go ahead," Remus nodded.

"We have discovered the means to subtract the third DNA strand from wizards."

At first, no one said anything. Then, like a bomb, the full meaning of what the doctor was implying hit the group like a ton of bricks.

Voldemort could be turned into a muggle.

 **'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''**

 **AN2: I read a long time ago that Hitler had been at one time an artist, and that he had not been accepted into a college of art. So, he went into politics. I bet the dean / admission officers that rejected his application were sorry later.**

Song Hermione was singing: Baby, Baby by Amy Grant.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN - Character Note:** I wanted to clear up something that might have been a point of confusion:

 **Draco's state of mind**

I deliberately didn't say all that he had been through, due to this being a T rating. No, he had not been raped. He had been defiled, however. He had been a constant target for _months_. He had been imperioed and made to do and be a part of things that caused him a lot of internal shame. He was helpless to stop it. It filled him with self-loathing, rage, sadness, you name it. That's why he developed such a habit of watchfulness. That's what caused his father to finally change his mind about things. When his mother told Harry he had barely escaped unscathed, she meant _barely_. She was using the word in a very broad sense so as not to shame Draco any further. Harry caught on to what she was saying. That's why he's been so kind to Draco. And that's why Draco's feelings are all over the place. Why he's so grateful, so easily wounded, so ashamed, so confused and so dad-gum emotional. But never fear, as I stated before, he was spared from the very worst and is slowly but surely making a recovery.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

CHAPTER SIX: PLAN, PART 2

Severus Snape was the first to recover after hearing Dr. Granger's amazing statement. "Dr. Granger," he said in his deep, slow voice, "How could this be done without causing irreparable damage to the wizard? We _are_ still humans. If you remove an active component from our bodies, how do we know what the repercussions will be?"

Dr. Granger smiled and said, "That is an excellent question, and let me make a clarification; when I spoke of subtracting the third DNA strand, I meant in terms of capability, not in actual extraction from the body. Of course, extraction would be impossible to achieve without causing at best, severe mental retardation or more to be expected, death. However, I have learned from my Hermione here," he paused as he motioned to where she was sitting, "that the combination of our technology and…..what was the name of that spell again?" he asked.

" _Magicae Tractanda_ ," said Hermione in a small voice.

"Yes, Magic Managed. As I was saying, the fusing of the two will combine to activate a serum that will neutralize the third strand within the DNA. In fact, we have already been at work and are close to producing a gas that could be broadcasted in a wide area or contained as an aerosol. Another option could be to refine the gas into a liquid. We are, of course, exploring other avenues, but as of now, those two are the most feasible and most easily produced."

"A serum, Dr. Granger? Made of what, if you don't mind my asking?"

Dr. Granger looked over his glasses when Lucius asked that question. "You are a very perceptive man. Yes, the serum has to be somewhat magical, too. We have developed it from using the blood of specific donors; people you call squibs in your world."

There was a deafening silence in the room after that statement.

"So what you're saying is….that the gas made from serum from squibs combined with the magic of that spell would make normal wizards into _squibs_?"

The doctor gravely nodded his head. "Yes, that would be correct. To still carry the third strand, without having access to its abilities within the human body. But may I remind you," he said, looking at the shocked faces of the wizards before him, "Being turned into an average human being is hardly a punishment, considering what these people are trying to do to your world."

"No….no, of course not, Doctor. It's just a lot to take in," said Kingsley. "And if there are no other questions for the Doctor, I would like to go to the next topic and that is, how would we implement this after it's been produced?"

"Well, blimey, that would be the easy part, wouldn't it?" Ron asked as he brought his chair back down from sitting on the back two legs. "Contain the Death Eaters to a room, spray the gas, then go in there using a bubble-headed charm and Avada the sorry blighters to kingdom come."

"Ronald! We can't do that! We would be no better than them if we did," exclaimed Hermione. Draco watched as she gave Ron a disapproving stare. Gods, even angry, she was beautiful. And to think she helped develop this idea with her muggle uncle. _The whole Granger family must be brilliant_ , he thought. _Or is her last name even Granger? I wonder if it's Goldhirsch like his?_ Draco watched her as she lovingly cradled the sleeping baby in her arms. _To think she came from an oppressed family and then was introduced to a world that hated her still. Merlin, she's strong._

"As much as I like your plan, Weasley, let me remind you of the the International Statute of Magical Non-Aggression to Muggles," said Mad-Eye. "Since they would no longer be wizards per say, it would be against the law to inflict magical harm on them."

"That's why we've come up with another plan," said Remus. Draco had never seen the man smile so much. He obviously had been very involved with the planning of all of this from the very beginning.

"As Alastor was saying," Remus started, grinning at the old auror since he knew Mad-Eye hated his real name, "magical aggression cannot be performed on muggles…..however, that doesn't mean aggression of any kind can't be used."

"I'm not sure I'm following," Molly began before Remus excitedly interrupted her. "Don't you see? All this time we have been playing to our enemy's strength, which is….," he looked around as he waited for someone to respond.

 _Still is a professor at heart,_ thought Draco. _Always loving to teach._

"I suppose you are wanting us to say Voldemort's strength is magic," volunteered Blaise.

"Right! And when we take away his strength, we will also be taking away our rights to use that strength against him. So…..we will be prepared and have….."

"A new strength," stated Ginny. Blaise looked impressed that his girlfriend figured it out before anyone else could say anything.

"Right! Well done, Ginny…always a smart lass, that one," Remus bragged as he beamed at her. Ginny blushed while leaning her head back on Blaise's shoulder.

"And may one ask what these new strengths will be?" asked Narcissa. "Are they skills wizards can acquire?"

"Oh yes, definitely," Bill Weasley stood up to take over this part of the conversation. "We will all learn to use a gun, we will all become skilled in martial arts, we will all become competent in wielding a blade. In short, we will become the equivalent of muggle assassins."

Everyone looked at each other after that statement. Using Avada Kedavra was bad enough, but at least it was quick and clean. But sticking a knife into a human body? Seeing a bullet tear a hole into human flesh? Draco thought of some of the men he would be confronting in this battle; men that had abused and humiliated him in his home. Suddenly, learning how to fire a gun sounded appealing.

"How will we learn these skills? Who would teach us?" asked a lilting voice coming from the seats behind Draco. He knew he had heard that voice before. He turned around to see Luna Lovegood staring back at him with a knowing look on her face. "I wondered how long it would be before I saw you here," she whispered.

"What?" He couldn't believe she said that to him. "Me?"

"Well, of course," she said sweetly. "All lost things are eventually found."

Turning back around, Draco shivered. That girl was uncanny. She gave him the creeps.

"Our teachers are right here," Remus replied to Luna's question. "Hermione is quite proficient in the martial arts area. You have a black belt, I believe?"

"Yes, Sir, I do." Hermione turned her head and saw many disbelieving faces. She quickly turned back to face Remus.

"And you feel that the best defense to learn is….?"

"A type of martial arts street fighting. Krav Maga, to be precise."

Everyone was taking that bit of information in when Remus continued. "Our Mr. Fred and George Weasley have become quite capable in firearms and are willing to teach us the elements of using a gun properly, and Mr. Malfoy has graciously volunteered his son Draco to teach those of us who have not yet learned in how to effectively handle a knife."

Draco blanched when he heard that and quickly turned to look at his father. Lucius merely winked back at him. _The nerve of him volunteering me for that!_ he silently fumed. _More than likely, Greg and Vin will want to use me as target practice._

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

After the meeting was over, people either left immediately or hung around to get another tart or talk to a friend. Hermione ran immediately to her Uncle and gave him a big bear hug. Draco was just coming back from taking his teacup into the kitchen when he saw her give her uncle a kiss on the cheek. He found himself walking over to them without any conscious thought to do so. Dr. Granger looked up at him when Draco stopped right before him. Nodding, the old man said, "Yes…..mein sohn. I thought you would come. I saw it in your eyes." Hermione turned around to see Draco staring at her uncle while clenching his fists and convulsively swallowing.

"You hide much distress, young one. And you are bearing it alone." The doctor removed himself from Hermione to clap his hands around Draco's shoulders. "This is wrong. You are safe here. You have friends."

Draco choked down a sob when he heard that. If only this man knew how friendless he really was! Blinking quickly to avoid shedding tears, he hastily looked down, embarrassed beyond belief to be caught with such little control over his feelings. It was not the Malfoy way.

"Come with me. We will find a room for ourselves to talk." Giving Draco no choice, Dr. Granger steered him to the door Hermione had opened for them. "This is the library," she said to her uncle while looking worriedly at Draco. "You won't be disturbed here."

"Aren't you coming in, child?" the kind doctor asked her.

"Um….no. I think he would prefer talking just to you." Hermione felt dreadfully uncomfortable. Her uncle had no way of knowing she and Draco had been enemies, but were now somehow supposedly not? And how could she help Draco with his feelings when her own were so jumbled?

She received the surprise of her life when Draco looked up and tiredly said, "Granger, you already know the worst of me. Knowing a little more won't matter."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

At first, Draco just sat on the couch between the doctor and Hermione and said nothing but kept repeatedly sighing. Finally, the doctor asked him if he wanted them to leave. Draco looked up at that and said, "No…it's just …..I don't know where to start." Then he began to stumble over his words until at last they starting pouring out like an infected wound after being lanced. Draco rehashed his childhood to the doctor; a lot of what he said was old news to Hermione, but he did include some things she didn't know. She didn't know that he used to floo to Snape's house when he was a little boy and play with the pets the professor kept for him there, as he was forbidden to have one at home. She didn't know he once made friends with a little muggle boy down the lane from the manor until one of his father's friends saw him playing in the front yard of the muggle home with the boy. The friend, another pureblood supremacist, hurriedly told Lucius. When Draco had finally come home that day, he had been severely reprimanded and sent to bed without supper. The following day when he walked with his mother to the village, he saw that the home of his muggle friend had been burned to the ground. No one was there. That evening, in a childish rage, he went to his father and for the first time in his life, defied him and demanded to know if he had been the one to cause that. Lucius denied it vehemently, but still sent off Draco to bed without supper again for showing such cheek. There in his room, he gave way to a fitful bout of crying, so worried for his friend. It gave him nightmares that he may have been the inadvertent cause of their displacement or even deaths.

On and on he went, describing how when he became older, he embraced the pride and elitism that came from being a member of an ancient pureblood family. By that time, the path of least resistance had been the easiest one to take. From there, he went on to describe how he had unmercifully bullied anyone that was unlike him. The doctor looked at Hermione when Draco confessed that. Hermione had sighed and nodded her head. Finally, Draco started slowing down when he came to the part of what had been his life for the past several months. Broken sentences told his audience of the shame he had been through. Being a pureblood had not protected him; he darkly laughed after saying that and suggested he probably had it coming after all he had done to others. He had lived a lie and then been forced to see the truth in the most humiliating way. Finally, when Draco got to the point that he couldn't talk anymore, Dr. Granger wrapped his arm around his shoulders and gently said, "Get it out. If you keep poison in you, it will kill you. I know this."

That encouragement was the drop that finally broke the dam in Draco's heart. Out came loud bursting sobs as he covered his face with his hands. Hermione tearfully looked on as she saw her old enemy come undone right before her eyes. Her heart ached at hearing what he'd been through. She recognized the self-hatred he had for himself in thinking he'd not been strong enough to stop those that had done those things to him. And reading between the lines, she saw why he'd never sought the support of friends like she'd had in Harry and Ron. Not since he lost his little muggle friend. She sighed. Draco had always been alone. No wonder he'd always been so unpleasant. Reaching over, she touched his arm. That made Draco look up. His face was a mess. Draco was not a pretty crier, she thought absently. His normally pale face was blotchy and red, and his long eyelashes were heavy with tears. Without thought, Hermione leaned over and gave him a tight hug. She was surprised at how strongly he hugged her back.

"I'm so sorry," he whispered to her through his tears.

Hermione just hung on more tightly while rubbing his back with her hands. It surprised her that it felt so natural, so right, to hold him. That even crying, she found him more attractive than any other male she had ever known. Hermione realized this was a pivotal moment. Everything was going to change.

"I forgive you."


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN: LESSON

It was unanimously decided to immediately start the fighting lessons due to the time element of learning that skill. The guns and knives could wait, thought Remus. Hermione agreed. Using one's body as a weapon was much harder than wielding one, and much tougher to learn. Hermione was already busy in the training room early the next morning, preparing. She couldn't help but feel a little bit nervous. She hadn't missed the many looks that had been sent her way last night. She saw the disbelief and doubt others had of her abilities in this area. Little did they know, though, of the years of training she'd acquired. Of the summers she had spent on the mats at the karate center near her home. Of the innumerable bruises she had glamoured not to show when visiting her friends at the Burrow. While she was thinking over her lesson for the day, she moved around the room, strategically placing extra mats on the floor along with strong cushioning spells. She wondered who would make up this first class. Greg and Vin would be there for sure. They had been waiting for this time ever since they had been placed in her group. Hermione chuckled to herself when she remembered the first time she had taken them to the training room after they had joined the Order; she had told them she would whip them in shape. _"Whip?...us?"_ Vin had gulped, while his eyes darted back and forth between her and the door to the room. She imagined he had tried to figure out if he had a chance of escaping before she sent a hex his way. Her new boys, who Ron had labeled "Mione's Minions", had proven a bit of a challenge at first until she'd convinced them that not only was muggle dance aerobics fun but a great way to get in shape. And they had. From there, her boys had progressed to weight lifting and endurance exercises. Hermione was quite proud of the achievements they had reached under her careful instruction. She hoped she would be similarly successful with this training. Their lives could depend on it. Hermione looked around one more time to see if anything else needed to be done. Satisfied with her preparations, she plopped down on nearby mat and started doing stretching exercises.

 _Would Draco be here today?_ she wondered. And if he was, how should she act? What should she say? A nervousness having nothing to do with the lesson starting creeping over Hermione. Last night had changed something between them; she knew that. But she didn't know what the change was. An awkward silence had descended on them when they'd finally told each other good night, only to just stand there like neither wanted to be the first to leave; she believed they had both intuitively felt that there should be something _more_. But what? Hermione had been thankful when her uncle had stepped between them to give Draco a big fatherly hug good-bye. Now the question was, how to move forward from there? What do you say to someone who had once been your worst enemy? How do you act? Hermione wasn't dumb. She might be inexperienced in romantic relationships, but she knew enough to know last night had been more than enemies calling a truce. There had been a spark between them. Oh heck, who was she fooling, she had felt several sparks since she had seen Draco yesterday morning. _Maybe it's because we're different people now_ , she mused as she reached skyward with both hands. _That's probably all it is;_ _and we're not children anymore, either._ Yes. That sounded right. And so what if she'd felt a spark? Leaning over, she touched her hands to her toes. _Sparks don't always ignite._ But then she remembered the way he had pulled back from her last night after she'd told him she'd forgiven him. His initial hopeful look gave way to a gentler one. Even full of tears, his eyes had crinkled and softened. Of course she hadn't been able to leave things alone after seeing that; she'd had the audacity to gently wipe his eyes with her fingertips. And Draco had responded by grabbing the hand that had touched his face. He cradled her palm against his cheek and then surprised the heck out of her by nuzzling her hand with his nose. Hermione had been too stunned to pull back but instead had watched him as he comforted himself by her touch.

Shivering, she hugged herself as her body responded to the memory. _Stop it, girl...y_ _ou are being pathetic! Honestly...acting like you've never touched a boy!_ Deliberately ignoring the sensations coursing through her, Hermione breathed slowly in, then out. She could not let herself be distracted by whatever this was between her and Draco. She'd think about that later. Right now, she had a class to teach.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Well Granger, when do we get to see these mad fighting skills you've been hiding?" asked George, smirking as he sprawled out on one on the mats on the floor.

"Yeah, why don't you do a little show and tell of your talents? You could use wittle Ronnikins; I'll even hold him down for you if that would help," snickered Fred. As he was taller, Ron had no problem leaning over to thump Fred on the head for that comment.

Hermione looked around at those that had gathered. Besides the ever incorrigible Fred and George, her first group consisted of Vin, Greg, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Blaise, Luna and Draco, who was presently sitting atop the large red exercise ball that was kept in this room. Hermione couldn't help but be impressed at his display of balance; he looked as comfortable on that wiggly ball as he would on a sofa.

"Well, um….okay, you know why we're all here, so thank you for coming and welcome," Hermione said, suddenly feeling shy. "Like I said last night, we will be concentrating on Krav Maga, which is a wide combination of techniques taken from aikido, judo, boxing and wrestling, along with real-life fight training." Hermione began to anxiously fidget with the belt of her gi uniform. "As you can see, I have come dressed for the occasion." She offered a timid smile while inwardly wanting to smack herself for sounding like an airhead.

"G-girl, you should have told us we could wear pajamas to this class. You get to be comfortable while we don't? That's just not cricket!" Blaise teased while crossing his arms and pretending to be put out.

"Yeah, what's with the getup, 'Mione?" kidded Ginny. "And is that THE famous black belt we heard so much about last night? I would've thought at least it'd be a little fancier than _that_ ," she sniffed in a perfect imitation of Lavender Brown, who to the disgust of the entire Weasley family, was still in pursuit of Won-Won.

Dismayed, Hermione turned to look at Ron, who had not missed his sister's dig if his red ears were any indication, and beside him, Harry, who appeared to be trying hard not to laugh. Seeing his best friend's growing frustration, Harry smothered his chuckle and said, "Smart, guys. Irritate the one person here who can put you in St. Mungo's quicker than you can say 'Hogwarts'.

"I don't know, Mate, I can say ol' Hoggy pretty fast," said Fred, who clearly didn't take Harry's hint. "Whaddya think Georgie, should we make it fairer for Granger? How 'bout we say she could do it quicker than one could say 'Hogwarts, Honeydukes, Hogsmeade'. There…that's reasonable, don't you think?

"I think I'd like to see you try to say 'Hogwarts, Honeydukes, Hogsmeade' three times, very fast. Don't think you're capable, Mr. Quick Tongue," began George before Fred interrupted and said, "Oi! I'll have you know my tongue is _very_ capable…why, just ask Angelina and she can tell you about the other night when I…

"Boys! We're getting off point here!" Clapping her hands to make them stop, Hermione huffed, clearly exasperated now. She was beginning to feel irritated that no was taking her or this class seriously.

"Sorry G-girl, but I've got to say…..I don't believe you _can_ take us," drawled Blaise, as he casually leaned back against the wall. "Not trying to insult you, but all your previous experiences in fighting have been with muggles, right? I don't think you'll have the same success with wizards."

"And just _what_ are you implying?" frowned Ginny as she glared at her boyfriend. Hermione grinned at her old friend. She was almost tempted to count the seconds to see how long it would take before Blaise cowed.

"No….no Gin, nothing like that," he said hastily when he realized he had a mad Weasley female before him. "I just meant what the doctor said last night. He made it sound like we have more going for us with that magic gene, that's all." Then turning to Hermione he said, "Truly G-girl, no disrespect. But I still think you'll find it very different fighting with your own kind."

Greg and Vin looked conflicted when Blaise finished. They believed and supported Hermione totally, but Blaise had made a rather good point.

"Well, let's find out, shall we?" Hermione calmly asked as she walked to the center of the room. "Okay, Blaise. Pretend you wanted to hurt me. You'd want to catch me unawares, correct? So…..let's do it right. I'll turn my back so I can't see you. And be sure to use a muffliato spell so I can't hear you, either." She waited for a moment while Blaise just stood there, clearly reluctant to do what she asked.

"Well, go on…give it a try," she insisted. Blaise still looked uncertain, but after seeing the others nod him on, he quickly and soundlessly came up behind Hermione and attempted to hold her down in a tight hug while pinning her arms to the sides of her body. Draco squirmed while watching this. It wasn't as if he didn't think Hermione was untrained, but he too thought Blaise had made a valid point. He just hoped Blaise would remember to be careful with her.

He needn't have worried. Draco was as astonished as everyone else when Hermione lowered her center of gravity closer to the ground, then viciously stomped on Blaise's bare foot while also twisting her core to more effectively elbow him in the gut. The pain from that made him lose his hold, and taking that opportunity, Hermione twirled around and kneed him in the groin, then soft-punched him in the throat, and finally grabbed one of his arms and quickly maneuvering behind him, pinned that arm to his back and gave it a twist for good measure. Even with his aching windpipe and manhood, he yelped in pain as Hermione then proceeded to kick behind his knees, making him fall to the ground. She then sat astride his back, now having both his arms pinned behind him.

Everyone but Blaise, who was keeping up a steady stream of moans and curses, was silent. Their faces all showed shock and on some, a bit of alarm. That Hermione had bested Blaise was one thing. They knew it was a probability, after all. But to dispatch him with such ease….even her best friends had not expected that. Blaise groaned loudly and rasped, "Bloody witch…..ugh…..get off me."

Hermione easily hopped off Blaise's back and said to the others, "I hope that clears up any lingering doubts anyone might still have of my ability to teach techniques of combat fighting…. _especially_ how to take on wizards." She looked around the room. Gone were the smirks and jokes and casual attitudes. Everyone was giving her their complete attention…and respect. Especially Draco. His eyes were steady on her, and they filled her with a feeling of warmth. He looked proud of her. And impressed. Hermione's cheeks flushed in happiness.

Looking back at Blaise, she pulled her wand from its place in her hair bun and said, " _Nunc Sanabo_." Slowly, Blaise got up, still rubbing his throat and growled, "Uhh….yeah….thanks, G-girl."

"Right then, shall we continue?" she chirped sweetly as if she was hosting a garden club party rather than teaching a class on warfare. "There is a theory the muggles have; it's a good one, I think, and it applies to the principle of what we call 'combined courage'. That is, if you take out the _mouth,"_ and here she giggled while pointing to Blaise, _"_ meaning the biggest talker of whatever group that comes against you, the theory is you minimize the collective courage or strength of that group."

"You set me up for that, didn't you G-girl? How very Slytherin of you," he groused.

"I'd say you set yourself up, but I appreciate you giving me the chance to demonstrate it," Hermione good-naturedly shot back. "As I was saying, many times your enemy will run if their leader is incapacitated." She went on to show her class simple defensive moves that could help them if they were ever caught alone. Then Hermione decided to gauge everyone's reflex abilities and balance/coordination. She inwardly rejoiced when others saw how well Vin and Greg did with this part of the lesson. Several clapped the bashful boys on the back and admitted that of all the class, they were in the best shape, excluding Hermione, of course. Not used to being praised and in the spotlight, Vin and Greg decided to take the attention off themselves and surprised Hermione by pulling her up to balance her between their shoulders in an impulsive display of their new strengths. Laughing at her squeals, they gave her all the credit of their success, saying, "Hermione said she would dance us into shape, and she did!"

"Blimey, Granger, maybe I should take up Salsa dancing," kidded Fred. "Never knew assassins needed to learn to tango to be good at their jobs."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 _Nunc Sanabo_ is Latin for **Heal Now**.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT: CURSE

After the class was over, everyone made ready to depart. While they were was leaving, there were good-natured complaints about being worked to death and expectations of being too stiff to practice later. Of course, Fred and George couldn't pass up the opportunity to make crass jokes regarding the stiffness they often experienced in another part of their anatomy, but Hermione, being used to their ways, shook her head in amusement and continued to fold and put up the mats from the floor.

"You know, the nectar from a dirigible plum could help your with your problem," Luna was heard suggesting to the twins. With a tone of complete sincerity, she continued, "You can either drink the nectar or make a salve from it that can be massaged directly on your…"

The door to the training room softly being closed silenced where Luna thought the salve should go, as a voice said, "You realize you could do that by magic, right?"

Hermione turned around to see Draco standing with his hand still on the closed door. "Would you like some help?" And before she could reply, he carelessly flicked his hand in the direction of the mats, and one by one they folded themselves into neat squares and flew to the storage closet to the side.

"I didn't realize you were so skilled with non-verbal wandless magic," murmured Hermione.

The look Draco gave was telling. "It's a rather useful skill when one has to live with Death Eaters."

"Oh, yes…..well…I expect so." Hermione blushed hotly. _Lovely...I sound like my brain has evaporated..._

"So….I was wondering….."

"Yes?"

"Well," he chuckled, "I guess I still feel a little worked up. I was wondering if you had anything that could help me take the edge off."

Hermione saw Draco look nervously at her and realized she hadn't been the only one dealing with confusing new feelings today. _It must be hard for him,_ she considered. At least, this place and these people were familiar and dear to her. _This is all new ground for him…..especially in regards to whatever this is between us.  
_ Without being able to stop herself, she reached over to squeeze his arm while inwardly rolling her eyes at her actions. _You just can't quit touching him, can you?_

Aloud she said,"I don't keep any Draught of Peace here," as she looked into his eyes. She could have sworn the irises were changing as she watched them. _Are his eyes grey or blue? And why is he looking at me like that? Oh, right. Let go of him, Hermione!_ She reluctantly released her hold on him. "But I can show you something that works for me when I need to unwind."

Draco eyed her curiously when Hermione laughed and said, "Come on, you can join me. It's a series of moves called Qigong. They're designed to help the body relax." Hermione got in a comfortable pose; then looked at him and winked, while motioning to him to join her. As she allowed her body to move and flow in keeping with the slow movements of the exercise, she became more aware of Draco beside her, copying her movements and rhythm, step by step. Once more, she felt a moment of significance pass between them, a something that was real and concrete and sure. Hermione sighed in pleasure. _This must be what a Zen moment is supposed to be like_ , she thought to herself. She felt herself floating free of all illusions and distractions. In this peaceful state, she opened her eyes to look at Draco. He was now moving in perfect synchronization with her. But with his eyes closed.

"How can you do that?" Hermione whispered, hating to break the harmony between them.

"I feel you," he breathed. He hadn't opened his eyes or asked what she had meant. He hadn't needed to.

A surge of deep joy rose up and flowed all through Hermione's being at Draco's answer. For the first time in her life, she felt her magic soar free and unencumbered by her will. Power, pure power, was swirling around her and Draco. Hermione wanted to laugh, she wanted to sing, she wanted to dance. She had never felt so free and full and _complete_.

"Aahhhh... _Hermione._..." Draco gasped. He stumbled out of their formation and to the side while looking at her with wide eyes.

"What is it?" _Did I do something wrong? It'd felt so good. Why is he staring at me like that?_

"Don't...didn't...you….feel….. _ **it**_?"

"I don't know what you...uh...well...," Hermione wanted to deny sensing anything special, but she couldn't. She knew it would be a lie. She had felt….joy…wonder…life...and a powerful connection with Draco. But how could she tell him that? Dodging his question, she asked, "Um….what did _you_ feel?"

"You unbound your essence to me….." he uttered with the sound of amazement in his voice, "and my essence recognized it." Draco kept staring at Hermione with the strangest look on his face; a chaotic mixture of awe and something that looked a lot like fear? adoration? disbelief? Whatever it was, the look was intense and completely mesmerizing to Hermione.

"I did?... _you_ did?...er…so….what does that mean exactly? I mean, is that bad?"

Draco's answer came slowly. "It means your essence, your soul, your magic is…" and for a moment Draco was unable to continue.

"My essence is…..what?"

" _Mine_...as mine is _yours_."

Before Hermione could let that sink in, Draco was in front of her.

He reached down to take her hand. Hermione couldn't help but notice how his hand trembled as he brought her hand to his face. With his eyes still on her, he murmured, _"to wander broken until you...,"_ then he nuzzled his face in her palm in the same manner as he had done the night before. Afterward, Draco placed a very tender kiss right in the center of her palm where her line of destiny lay. Letting her hand go, he walked back to the door but before he left, he turned to gaze at her once more. That last look made Hermione feel like fire was scorching her from the inside; a blazing, searing _something_ that made the girl with the black belt feel like squiggly pudding. When he closed the door behind him, her fire suddenly felt like ash.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

There was no way of knowing how long Hermione would have sat on the cold training room floor if Luna had not come in, looking for a hair barrette she had lost.

"Oh! Hermione, are you still in here? Do I need to come back?"

Hermione dazedly looked up at the voice in the doorway. "Huh?"

Luna opened the door further. "Are you alright? You act like you've been attacked by Wrackspurts."

Hermione sighed and rubbed her forehead. "Luna, do you ever feel like the universe is playing a joke on you? That somehow, the things you'd always believed were true, turned out not to be true at all? "

The former Ravenclaw came further into the room and sat beside her friend. Taking Hermione's hand, she said, "The universe always speaks truth. But I think the problem is we don't always understand the language."

Hermione considered her curious friend before her. Unlike many, she knew the real Luna. She knew her friend saw through veneers, and because of that, understood realities that many did not. It made her trust Luna. "Have you ever heard of someone's essence…..um, recognizing another's?"

Luna cocked her head at that question. "Are you talking about you and Draco?"

Hermione's mouth dropped. "You…. _you know_? How could you?"

"Well, my mum always used to say that people may lie, but auras don't. And your auras were always pretty obvious to me."

"Our auras?"

"Um-hm," Luna hummed as she absently began to play with the ends of her hair. "They're actually quite beautiful to look at, aren't they? Yours is normally an orangey-yellow. Reminds me of summertime," she looked up smiling. "But Draco's…his is unique. It's like a rainbow."

"Sounds pretty."

"Yes, they are. But what's funny about the both of yours is how they would always change when you two were together."

Hermione wanted to know and dreaded to know what Luna had seen. She hesitated before she said, "I've got to know. Please tell me."

Luna felt compassion for her friend and squeezed her hand. "Hermione, don't be scared of what always has been. It's nothing new. What I've seen has been so since I first started Hogwarts." Intertwining their fingers together, she explained, "Whenever the two of you would interact with each other, your auras would begin to shimmer and coalesce. Then sparks would begin to fly."

Hermione choked down a desperate laugh when she heard that. _Sparks_ …

"But I'd never seen your auras create a sunburst until last night."

 _Last night?_ Hermione grabbed her friend by the shoulders. "When did you see that?"

"When the two of you were saying good-bye to your uncle. I saw it then. But I think it must have started forming before then."

Hermione let go of Luna and stared at nothing. Her mind was in a whirl. "Luna," she began in a small voice, "do you know anything about one's essence being the **_same_ ** as another's?"

Now it was Luna's turn to look wide-eyed. "You mean the legend, don't you? The Curse of Shadow?"

"I don't know! I don't know what I mean! All I know is something happened today after our class." Then Hermione went on to explain what had occurred, what she had felt, and what Draco's reaction had been. Luna sat still for a moment, then jumped up to her feet.

"Come with me, Hermione. I need to show you something," she said as she tugged at Hermione's arm. She led Hermione back up to the library; once there, she looked around at the shelves until she found what she'd been hunting. "I knew it was a good chance I'd find this here. Most pureblood families have this book," she explained. "My mother used to read it to me all the time."

Hermione's curiosity rose up in spite of her dread. "What book is that, Luna?"

Luna turned the book around to show the cover to her.

"The Curse of Shadow," Hermione read, then raised her eyebrow. "This is what you were referring to? A children's book?"

Luna nodded. "It's a nursery tale that explains how sorrow came into our world."

Hermione didn't understand how a morality tale had anything to do with her present situation. "Well, I don't see how that…."

"Here. Just read this rhyme," Luna interrupted as she flipped over to a certain page within the book.

 **The Curse of Shadow**

The tale is old, the legend true

The night when Shadow came to rule

The happy land of souls sublime

Of merry hearts and peaceful clime.

" _I will arise and take away_

 _Their blissful lives, their joyful play_

 _I will ensure that they will learn_

 _Just what it is to need and yearn!"_

So Shadow did what he does best

He tore apart and flung the rest

Away from what was theirs alone

" _There's no more left; you're on your own!_

 _No more one soul but split in two_

 _To wander broken until you_

 _Find what is right, and what is fate_

 _Your half….your soul….your life….your mate."_

Hermione looked back up at Luna when she'd finished reading. "Are you telling me Draco still believes in nursery tales?" The thought was so ludicrous, she began to laugh. "Really, Luna. That's crazy!"

Luna huffed at her response. "Hermione, if you don't mind me saying so, that attitude just proves you weren't raised in a wizarding culture."

Hermione quit laughing at that. Luna was the least haughty person she knew, so for her to say something like that would mean she had offended her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, but…gee, Luna…..I just can't help it….a children's rhyme? You're asking me to believe something along the lines of Mother Goose? Or….or…. a fairy tale?"

"I've never met Mother Goose. She sounds quite intriguing. But a fairy tale? Oh, Hermione….why can't you _see_?" Luna sounded like she wanted to bang her head against the wall. "What's in a fairy tale? Are witches? Dragons? Fairies? _Magic_?"

Hermione stared at the witch in front of her. Her world was starting to tilt again.

"So yes. I am asking you to believe it. Because we know those things are _real._ Like this book," Luna said as she held it back up. "Why would it be so hard to believe this? Why would it be so hard to acknowledge that first and foremost, we are souls? That maybe bodies were given to us to walk this world in search for our missing piece? And visions? Those were supposed to be a gift to help us find _the_ _one_. Because we all intuitively ache for something we know is missing. Couldn't that missing piece be our other half?"  
Hermione said nothing as she tried to absorb Luna's words. Her mind kept rejecting them, yet her heart knew it had heard truth. She looked back up at the blonde witch. "But why now? Why would Draco and I just now be realizing this about each other, if all this is true?"

Luna's eyes softened and the smile she gave Hermione was a tender one. "Well, according to the story, Shadow wanted the Souls to suffer. So, that's what it meant in the line that said, ' _to wander broken until you…'._ Both parts of one soul would have to first know pain before they would be allowed to recognize each other as their missing half. That was the curse."

Hermione thought about that. She thought of the pain she suffered from obliviating her parents. And Draco…what he'd revealed last night about the hell his life had been for the past few months….. _oh_... _oh, my._ All of a sudden, that line, the same one Draco had quoted, made perfect sense.

"Luna!….." It was a cry, it was a shout, it was a hope.

Her friend nodded.

 _Your half….your soul….your life….your mate."_

Draco.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **AN2:** I looked up the meaning of colors for auras. Hermione's is supposed to represent perfectionism and a scientific mind. Quite fitting, I thought. And Draco's was supposed to represent one who heals. I'll think I'll let you guys chew on that one.


	9. Chapter 9

**AN:** You wouldn't believe the re-writes I had on this chapter! My characters would not behave and do what I wanted them to do! Lucius ignored me; he was too busy fussing with his hair. Draco smirked whenever I asked him for something and instead went to find an apple to eat. And Hermione was no help at all. All she did was giggle. So if there's something wrong with this chapter, blame them! LOL

CHAPTER NINE: CONFIDENCES

It was too much, too real, too soon and too mind-boggling to imagine, thought Draco as he climbed the stairs back to the main area of the house. He knew he'd needed to leave Hermione quickly before his brain completely malfunctioned. But that wasn't what he'd wanted to do. What he'd wanted to do after Hermione had released her essence had been to grab her up in his arms and never let her go. To kiss her sweet lips and feel every curve of hers pressed against his body. Draco had never before given much thought to finding his soulmate, but even if he had, he would have never anticipated the strength of the pull and attraction experienced upon finding them.

 _How can these feelings be so intense?_ he wondered. _I was never attracted to her before….._

 _Are you sure about that?_ a quiet little voice in his head asked. _Then why was she the only muggle born you noticed at Hogwarts? Even if you only showed it by bullying her…._

Draco thought back to the time he'd taunted Hermione about watching the execution of Hagrid's hippogriff, Buckbeat. He had pushed her too far then, only to have her slap him silly. He remembered how her eyes had shone with emotion after she had done that. It was similar to the way her eyes had glittered when he kissed her hand.

That kiss...Draco couldn't help but grin; for once, he knew something she didn't. Hermione couldn't know what that kiss meant to Draco, but if any other Malfoy had seen it, they would. After all, it had become tradition. _Le baiser de la semelle_ started out as a pun, a play on words that Phillippe Malfoy of 11th century France had coined after being made to attend a ball his aunt had given. He complained of being forced to walk his lips barefoot across the skin of every witch's palm at the ball; but his 'kiss of the sole' as he'd drolly called it slowly evolved over time to the English like-sounding 'kiss of the soul' for all males of the Malfoy line. It was now a kiss intended to be bestowed upon the one worthy to be considered for inclusion into the family.

 _Hmmmm...Hermione Malfoy...Sounds good. But what if she fights this? What if she doesn't want this?_ Not that he could blame her if she did feel that way….in his opinion, it would be just deserts for having tormented her for six years.

 _But she forgave me, didn't she?_ Hopefully, she'd meant it. And if she hadn't totally, he would just have to prove to her he was no longer the prat he'd been at school. Part of that proving would need to be setting her straight about the truth of his reputation. He didn't want her to think she'd have to compete with any ghosts from his past. She needed to be assured there would be no memories vying for his attention. His thoughts would be of her…..and only her.

He knew Hermione had probably heard the rumors that had been whispered about at Hogwarts. That he, Draco Malfoy, was the Slytherin answer to a love genie. Just rub his lamp to get your three wishes. The catch? No wishing for more wishes. If Draco had been familiar with American muggle sports, he would have called it the 'three strikes and you're out' rule. The witches pursuing him had called it playing hard to get. He had not anticipated how that rumor would make being with him an irresistible temptation and challenge for the girls at school. Who could snag the uncatchable heir of the Malfoy fortune? At the time, he hadn't disputed the rumors; they'd just fed into the image he'd wanted. And the constant offers had been tempting. But the truth was, Draco had never been intimate with anyone. Sure, he had experimented a bit with Pansy when they'd both been thirteen. But that had consisted mostly of embarrassed giggles and sloppy touches. That had been the first time Draco had been kissed by a female other than his mother. He hadn't liked it. It was too wet, too spongy and had made him gag when Pansy stuck her tongue in his mouth. But by the time he'd started fourth year, Pansy had embellished the tale of their clumsy fumblings to full-fledged make-out sessions and had spread the story around to all the gossips at school. He knew why she'd done it. She was staking her claim before all the females at school. Pansy's eyes had been on the prize; the Malfoy coffers had always been the carrot that dangled at the end of her stick. And if not her stick, then at least her mother's. His refusals to get attached to any of the other witches had only made Pansy's lie more believable and made the other females try harder to be the one witch who could break the three times only rule. And it had made their fantasies of him become even more explicit. Who knew teenage girls had such a propensity for lusty daydreams? And that they would boast about them as if they had actually happened?

It had taken being back at the Manor for Draco to become acquainted with true lusting in all its dark and twisted forms….and with just how many ways one could be stripped and robbed of their innocence while still being able to technically claim it. His smile now gone, he sighed in defeat. It was a wonder he still had the one untainted thing to offer Hermione.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Draco had been so caught up in his thoughts he accidentally walked into Remus and his father. They looked to be heading out.

"Oops! Steady now," said Remus as he righted Draco after being bumped into him. "Your father and I have a bit of business to attend to. We shan't be gone long."

Answering the questioning look in Draco's eye, Lucius filled in the gaps. "We are going to see Dr. Granger at his office. There are a few items I wish to discuss with him."

Well, that was surprising, thought Draco. He knew that look on his father's face. He had seen it many times. It usually meant a business deal that would be to the family's advantage, although what type of deal he would make with Hermione's uncle, he couldn't imagine.

"Well, let's be off, shall we?" Lucius asked Remus as he fastened his cloak. "We shouldn't keep the doctor waiting."

Draco made an impulsive decision. "Do you mind if I join you?"

Lucius raised his brow in surprise but said nothing. His son normally had to be coerced to attend any business dealings for the family, but perhaps the appeal in this visit was more to see Dr. Granger. He'd noticed Draco's immediate friendship with the doctor. Was it because of what the man had endured? Did Draco admire him for that? Or was it because he was the equivalent of a Healer? He had always known Draco's interest in the healing arts, but he had strongly discouraged it. Lucius had let Draco know at an early age that no son of his was going to waste their time with their head hanging over a steaming cauldron or spend their time bumbling about in a wood looking for a rare medicinal plant. Indeed not. Draco would need to let go of those childish fantasies. When it was time, he was expected to take up the reins of the massive Malfoy financial empire. He would be what he'd been groomed to be. Draco's happiness had been irrelevant. Lucius felt anew the pangs of remorse remembering how he'd totally disregarded his son's feelings. If he'd cared for Draco like he had his pride, he might now be closer to him. _But if that had happened, Draco would likely now have a dark mark on his arm._ Lucius grimaced. There was no way to sugarcoat it. He had utterly failed his son in being the father he'd needed. Well, there was no point in crying over spilled milk now; what was past could not be changed. It could only be redeemed. That was what this visit with the doctor was all about.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

After the wizards had flooed into a secretly kept room within the Institute, Remus led the Malfoy men into the main lobby of the building. Draco found himself peering around the strange muggle structure made up mostly of glass. Different screens on the wall showed various muggles speaking about who knew what to anyone nearby who would listen. There seemed to be so much flashing at him and all at the same time, too. How did muggles absorb it all? How did they not have constant headaches from the overload? He chanced a glance at his father. The sight of his face would have made him laugh if he had not found himself in the same position. Since the Malfoy family had no prior acquaintance with any muggle inventions, they were quite astounded and somewhat intimidated with what they were seeing.

"And to think I had once thought of them as savage animals," murmured Lucius.

Draco nodded as he watched one of the screens. Someone in a white coat had put something that looked like a vial in an arm of a device that was connected to a blank rectangle. Draco didn't know the blank thing he was viewing was a monitor; it wouldn't have mattered if he had, since he had no idea of what it was, or for that matter, what a computer was. He started in surprise when an invisible typewriter starting printing out words along the monitor, describing the composition and molecular structure from the sample in the vial.

"Muggles have their own kind of magic, I think," he whispered to his father. Lucius nodded in agreement as he looked around in wonder.

"Yes, Son…..I believe they do."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Ah, Dr. Granger! So good of you to meet with us on such short notice," Remus said to the man that had just come from a nearby room.

"Hallo, meine freunde! What a pleasantness this is," the old doctor exclaimed as he recognized the now familiar cloaks that always announced a visitor from the wizarding world. "Come, you want to see some of our work, ja?"

As they walked to the elevator, the doctor watched as the Malfoys started when the elevator doors automatically opened to let them in. Smiling inwardly, he said, "Hermione has told me of the abilities of your elevators at your ministry. I am afraid our lifts are only able to take us up or down."

"No need to apologize, Doctor," said Remus. "Wizard lifts may have more maneuverability than these, but we've never sent a wizard to the moon."

"Or developed the means to end all life on this planet, I warrant. Ach, not all progress is good, my friend."

Both Malfoys looked up at that. "Is that true, Dr. Granger?" Lucius asked. "Do muggles have that type of power?" He hoped not. If it were true, then turning Voldemort into a muggle may not be such a great idea.

"It is so, I fear," the doctor admitted while he cleaned his glasses with a cloth he'd taken from his pocket. "Our great strength is in our desire to conquer; whether it be ignorance, poverty or diseases, the goal to overcome stays the same. But when the drive to conquer creates a power to be used against our fellow man, it bends into something dark, something destructive. In that respect, we are no different than wizards, yes?"

Lucius looked into the piercing eyes of the doctor. "Aye."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

After the wizards had been given a brief tour of the different labs within the building, Lucius and Dr. Granger had gone off to discuss whatever business Lucius had on his mind. He'd started to ask Draco if he wanted to join them, but after seeing his son quiz a lab worker on the type of experiments they were running, decided to let Draco remain where he seemed the happiest.

"Now, Mr. Malfoy, what was it you wished to discuss with me?" the doctor asked after they had gotten comfortable on the soft in his office. "Forgive me, I should have asked…would you like a brandy? I keep some in reserve for special occasions."

"What occasions would those be, Doctor?" Lucius asked smiling. "And yes, a brandy would be delightful."

"We always make a toast when achieving a new breakthrough or discovery," he answered while pouring the drink. "Work can be long and difficult, but we try to make time to celebrate what is good and joyful in life." Taking a sip, the doctor ventured, "As for you, I see your joy wrapped up in your son, ja? So….we will lift a toast to him."

After their glasses had clinked together in union, and after they had together drunk to Draco's health, Lucius drew a deep breath and said, "As I am sure you were told, I came here for a specific purpose. And yes, it's all about – and – all for Draco. Now this is what I would like to propose …."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

While Lucius and the doctor were busy in their discussions, Remus led Draco to a particular room at the end of the hallway. "Come with me. Let me show you what you really want to see." He pressed a button on the wall that caused the back wall of the room to slide apart to reveal a room hidden inside. A secret laboratory. In it, the latest medical equipment was blinking information next to cauldrons bubbling with strange and exotic mixtures. On the walls were old-fashioned blackboards filled with complex calculations mixed with arithmantic equations and ancient-looking runes. Draco's jaw dropped. He had never before imagined magic and technology working together in such harmony.

"This is where they discovered the means to make Voldemort a non-threat," Remus said. He watched as Draco moved his hand along a shelf where muggle medical journals were housed next to tomes regarding wizard physiology. Remus noticed him picking up an ancient-looking book. On its spine were the words ' _Gilwcraeft Begale Magiks'_.

"The Music Craft of the Magical Singer," Draco muttered as he read the title. He looked at Remus watching him. "Is this what Hermi…uh, I mean, what was done to activate the serum?"

Remus caught his slip, but said nothing. "Yes, it was. And yes, it was Hermione who activated the spell. As you were in her year, you know what a smart witch she is, but what you may not have known is that Hermione is a _qui cantat_ , or one who sings. More to the point, an _enchantress_ who sings. She is the first one Britain has had in over a century.

"An enchantress who sings? I don't believe I've ever heard of any account about singing witches."

"No, I imagine you haven't," Remus chuckled. "Qui cantats are extremely rare. And because they've always been viewed as an unstable element within wizarding society, books regarding them and their magic were banned. Our government didn't want anyone to know about them. To know they exist. The book you're holding is one of the few that survived.

"Why didn't they want anyone to know about them?"

"Well, there are various reasons, depending on the person you ask, but I think the ministry thought it was protecting its populace. You see, long ago, Healers diagnosed qui cantats with magical savant syndrome.

"What?" Draco was incensed. "They thought they were mentally unstable? Just because they were exceptional in an area of magic?"

"You have to understand, lad. That kind of power demonstrated without prior training? And, there was also the fact that qui cantats were nearly always muggle-born."

"So you're saying…"

"I'm saying they thought muggle-borns who showed such untaught abilities and power in one area while knowing next to nothing in other areas of wizard life were….. unpredictable...dangerous."

"That's absurd!" Draco was furious. "Hermione is the brightest witch of our age! It would be impossible for her to be deficient in anything."

"But she is muggle-born. And you know what is said of them by many in positions of influence."

Draco closed his eyes in shame. Yes, he knew. He knew quite well.

Remus had started talking again. "So can you see why the ministry wanted to wipe the knowledge of them from history? From their perspective, qui cantats wielded too much power by an unknown means. Can you imagine? To be able to invoke the power to bless or curse or to even create and destroy….all with just a singing spell. Is it small wonder they feared them? And, when you combine that with the fact, as I said earlier, that they are nearly always muggle-born, you can see why the ministry took the position they did. They did not want to lose what they had."

"And what was that?"

Remus looked kindly at the young man's flustered face. "Control, my young friend. It's always about control."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Hermione was waiting by the fireplace when Draco flooed back with his father and Remus.

"Hi," she said shyly to him. If Remus and Lucius noticed her blushing when she looked at Draco, they didn't say anything.

"Draco, if you will excuse me now, I am going to go fetch your mother from Molly's clutches."

"Yes, Father. Thank you for allowing me to tag along," Draco replied while looking steadily at Hermione. Once his father and Remus had left them in the sitting room, Draco smiled and asked, "Were you waiting for me?"

"Um….yes. Yes, I was." Hermione's blush was beautiful, thought Draco. Just like the rest of her. He felt humbled that his presence would have that effect on a witch with such ability and power.

"Look, I think we need to talk, but I don't want to talk in here…this isn't a very private place….do you mind coming with me to my room?'

Of course, Draco didn't mind at all and was soon following her up the stairs to a tiny room on the third floor. Opening the door, Hermione said, "It's not much, but at least it's all mine. Thank goodness I don't have to share. I think it would drive me spare not to have a place to get away from things when I needed to clear my mind."

Draco didn't say anything back. He was too busy looking at the small room. It had many touches in it that were pure Hermione. There were stacks of books lined up next to a bookcase that was crammed beyond capacity, a purple comforter on the bed and unmoving muggle photos of her mom and dad along with one snapshot of her uncle.

"What did you wish to discuss?" he asked as his eyes returned to her.

"Um, well…..I talked to Luna after you left. She told me the story of the curse of Shadow." Hermione felt her cheeks bloom even redder than before but refused to look away from Draco. His eyes were so soft, so luminous.

"So, she told you," he paused. "You know…..what we are to each other…?"

"Yes. Are you…disappointed?" Hermione hoped he wouldn't be, but prepared herself to hear otherwise.

Draco didn't answer her the way she expected. He closed the gap between them and tenderly wrapped her in his arms.

"How can one be disappointed with perfection?" he murmured as he softly kissed her temple, then her cheek. Hermione closed her eyes in delight. She had never felt such intense longings before. Little fires were erupting up and down her body and tingling her all over.

"Hermione…..," She lifted her head and opened her eyes to look at Draco, so close now she could see every eyelash. "Do you…..accept me?"

He spoke with such vulnerability, such uncertainty, that Hermione's heart completed melted. Cupping his face between her hands, she kissed him with all the longing and passion she possessed. Draco gasped at first but then commandeered the kiss to deepen it. Hermione loved how he kissed her again and again, feeling his mouth move with hers, feeling his arms tighten against her, feeling that they couldn't get close enough to each other, feeling her arms wind around his neck, feeling her fingers caressing his hair. Feeling. So much feeling. Without realizing they had moved, she found herself lying across her bed, with Draco lying on top of her.

"I accept you…," she groaned as he kissed a very sensitive place on her neck. "Do you…oh, Draco, that feels _so_ good…..uh, do you…..,"

"Accept you?" he asked when he came up for air after leaving a love mark under her ear.

"Need you? He kissed her sweetly on her lips.

" _Want_ you?" Draco cradled her head while he kissed her forehead, her cheeks, her chin, her nose, and lastly her lips.

As he nuzzled her nose with his, he whispered,"How can I live without my soul?"

Hermione responded by softly pulling and sucking on his bottom lip. Letting go, she murmured, "I don't want you to find out. I don't want either of us to find out whether we can or not."

Draco pulled back slightly so he could look into her golden brown eyes. "You will be _everything_ to me, Hermione. You already are beginning to be."

Hermione's heart surged to near bursting at hearing that. Rolling over, she captured him underneath her. In that position, she could feel just how strong his desire for her was. But it was his eyes that showed the true depth of his feelings. He wanted her, body and soul. And dear Merlin, she couldn't help herself; she felt the same way.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10: CONSENT

The next few months passed in a blur. Training became more intense and focused. Going to Molly for healing spells and balms was now the norm after a session spent with Hermione. The other classes had started as well. Some had felt nervous learning how to shoot a gun from Fred and George, but when they were in training mode, the twins showed a completely different side of their personalities. Gone were the practical jokers; they now displayed a deadly earnest and skill in hitting their target and in insisting on safety precautions with their class. As for Draco's lessons, since knives were commonly used by wizards, he didn't have as large an attendance as the other classes. But what he lacked in numbers was made up in the level of attention he was able to individually give his students. Before long, even Luna was able to throw a knife without it tumbling end over end.

All seemed to be going well. Too well. Neither Voldemort nor his deatheaters had made any recent attacks on the muggle or wizarding community. Some of the younger members of the Order were lulled by this inactivity into feeling a false sense of security, but the older, more experienced members couldn't shake off their growing apprehension. This lull, this pause, felt like the calm before the storm. They just didn't know when or where the storm would hit.

Draco and Hermione talked about what their enemy could be up to. Draco shared what he had observed from living with the Dark Lord; Hermione talked about patterns of war learned from muggle histories. Both knew they had a lot more now to lose than they had before. Many nights found Draco holding Hermione in his arms after she'd cried herself to sleep. Any initial doubts they might have had about their relationship had been blown out of the water by this time. They knew this was IT. Everyone who lived with them in the safehouse and even those who just came by to visit knew their relationship was IT, too. Reactions had been varied. Molly had cried and hugged Draco so hard he thought she would break a rib after she had seen them kissing on the stairs. On another day, Blaise had walked by the library while they had been in there, slow dancing to a song only they could hear. He watched them for a while without their noticing. When they finally looked up and saw him in the doorway, he smiled the most genuine smile Hermione had ever seen on him and said, "I'm happy for you, Draco. You deserve her." Then dropping the sincerity and putting back on the nonchalant air he usually wore, he smirked and said, "And aren't you two lovebirds so cute."

Hermione had been afraid Ron would make a scene when he found out about her relationship with Draco, but he didn't. He just took one hard look at his former enemy, then swallowed and said to Hermione, "Is he really what you want?"

She nodded her head in the affirmative while tears glistened in her eyes. "He really is, Ronald. Please don't be mad."

"No. I'm not. If this is what makes you happy…." He trailed off while looking at Draco one more time, "then I'm happy for you." Giving Hermione a hug, Ron showed he had grown up since his Hogwarts days when he said to Draco over her head, "Well, I guess Malfoys always **do** have to have the best. Be good to her."

The surprise response to their relationship had been Vin and Greg. Both had cried like babies and nothing would console them. Even after Hermione had taken them up to her bedroom to try to talk and convince them this was what she wanted, they wouldn't believe her. They kept babbling on about how she must have been imperiused by Draco or his father. At her wit's end, she called down for Draco to come up and help. It turned out being quite the conversation. Out came years of feelings that Vin and Greg had harbored against Draco. But Draco figured he deserved it, so he listened. And listened. And listened. Then, with Hermione nudging him on, he shared his side of the story. It had been a good tactic for him to allow his former friends to get all their grief and hurt out; by the time he started talking they were too worn out emotionally to interrupt. When it was all finally said and done, a hope for a real friendship was born between the Slytherins. Draco grinned after Vin and Greg left the bedroom to go to their own and said to Hermione, "I sure am glad Pansy wasn't around to see and hear all that. She'd have said that we were all turning into a bunch of sappy Hufflepuffs."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Even during war, the joys of life can be found. Usually, when one least expects it.

One afternoon while Hermione's class was recuperating after a grueling workout, and during a discussion where the latest gossip concerning Celestina Warbeck's upcoming fourth marriage was being laughed at, Ginny blurted out for all to hear that she supposed Hermione would be the Order's first war bride. Hermione was embarrassed beyond belief that Ginny had said something like that in front of Draco's parents, but she'd been amazed at their response. Lucius, now a participant in the class she held for the older Order members, laughed and said it would be good to have such a mighty Valkyrie in the family. "As long as she keeps the bruising down to those outside the family," he muttered to Remus as he rubbed his sore shoulder.

Narcissa came over to where Hermione was sitting with Draco and promptly pushed him away so she could take his place to give the red-faced girl a hug. Laughing softly, she called out, "This calls for a celebration! Molly, can you bring in some elf wine?" Turning to Hermione she murmured, "Thank you, dear heart. You have healed my son…..and I think you might just be able to heal me, too."

Draco looked helpless as everyone automatically started making assumptions based on Ginny's teasing.

"Hey! Wait! We've not even talked about this yet," he began as he looked apologetically at Hermione. He moved over to her other side and whispered in her ear, "I'm sorry….it's not that I don't want this…I just wanted us to talk about it when _we_ were ready. But I know my mother…..and if you let her get started she'll…."

"She'll what?" Hermione asked, now grinning widely. "Have us married before the crack of dawn?"

Draco was surprised that Hermione wasn't upset.

"Something like that."

"Well, that won't do. I have to have at least to mid-morning to prepare myself so I can look as good as my future handsome husband."

"What?" Draco choked on the elf wine his mother had handed him.

Chuckling, Hermione patted him on the back. "Trying to back out already? What a reliable husband I foresee you being."

"Huh?"

Everyone in the room starting laughing at Draco's reaction to his…well, at this point it could be said fiancée.

"Relax, love. I'm just teasing…..at least this time," Hermione sassed. Grabbing his shirt collar, she tugged him closer. "But one day, Mister, you won't get off so easily. You won't be able to run."

No longer caring what anyone thought, she gave him a soft kiss.

"Not running now," he murmured around her lips. Pulling a little bit back he said, "I just want this to be when we decide and not when Red opens her mouth or when my mother dictates it."

Narcissa actually snorted when she heard that. "But Darling…what are mothers for if not to secure their own child's happiness?"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Later that evening found Hermione and Draco holding hands in the library. Both had books opened and propped up in their respective laps, but Hermione had been the only one to turn a page. After a while, it dawned on her that it had been far too quiet in the room. She looked up at Draco. He had that glazed-over look he sometimes got when he was either in deep thought or caught up in a memory; usually not a good one.

"Anything on your mind, Love?" she asked while squeezing his hand.

Draco immediately lost that blank stare; rather, he sighed and with the hand that was free, ran his fingers through his hair. "Oh, I was just thinking….."

"About what?"

"Us."

Hermione felt a small flash of alarm at his response. "What about us?"

"Eh…..I don't know," he sighed again, then turned to give her what looked like a half-hearted smirk. "Just wish we didn't have to live in such a fishbowl , for one thing."

"What are the other things?" Hermione asked in a voice that wasn't too far from trembling.

The obvious sound of his girlfriend's insecurity woke Draco up. "Hermione…..love…," he crooned as he pushed his book to the side while pulling her onto his lap, "You're worrying about nothing."

"Am I?" Hermione bit her lip, a sure sign of her internal distress. "It's just that it occurred to me…you did balk earlier this afternoon when all that wedding talk came up."

"Ugh, don't remind me. That was so embarrassing. "

"Oh, was it now?" Hermione's eyes now shimmered with hurt.

Realizing he'd just put his foot in it on a major scale, Draco began to backpedal. "No! No, nothing like that. Please, Hermione…please don't be upset. You know…..I know you know how I feel about you. "

He lowered his forehead to hers. "I can't live without you. You _know_ that."

"Well…you just seemed so against it. And then tonight…..you didn't hardly eat anything during dinner, and you've had that far off look on your face that you get when something's bothering you, and then, you've been on that same blasted page in that book for at least half an hour. I…I just thought you might be….um, you know. Reconsidering things."

The incredulous look on Draco's face after hearing that would have made her giggle if she wasn't feeling so unsure. He choked out, "Are you daft?" before he cupped her face and kissed her with a passion that made Hermione feel like he was going to melt her with the heat of his desire. She felt it when his magic started to release; both their books rose and swirled in midair.

"I would be the happiest man alive to be able to call you my wife _right now_ ," he moaned as he continued to kiss her.

Hermione thought she'd never get her lips back. His mouth was like a blasted muggle suction cup, she thought to herself. Finally having success in pulling back, Hermione touched her lips. They felt swollen and puffy.

"And you know what else?" he asked as he continued to cradle her face in his hands. "I can't wait to call you Mrs. Malfoy before the whole world."

"Really?" Hermione was suddenly aware of his essence cocooning around her.

"Really. And I can tell you there are _other_ things I can't wait to do with _my_ Mrs. Malfoy," he hungrily growled as he captured her lips and mouth again.

Hermione felt her body sizzle as he deepened their kiss . She had never before felt this level of desire and need from Draco.

Coming up for air, he breathed into her ear, "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"Then let's not wait."

"Huh?" Hermione had been drifting off into the sea of his affection, but his comment jerked her back to where they were in the library.

"Well, why should we? That's what I've been thinking about since this afternoon. I hated the attention and pressure others were putting on us, but….," he stopped as he gave her another kiss, "I would love to be married to you, Hermione. If you'll have me."

"Draco…..you can't mean it…are you sure?" Hermione was flabbergasted. Here she'd been, worrying that he might be getting tired of their relationship, when all that time Draco had been thinking of how much he wished they were already married. She'd been so foolish. She never should've doubted her soulmate. She realized then she still had the mindset of a muggle when it came to the beliefs regarding kindred souls and the eternal ties that came with that relationship.

"You don't think it's too soon? We are still so young."

"Not really. At least, not in pureblood circles."

"Yes, well…..I'm not a pureblood."

"Love, that's not the point. What I meant to convey is that I've always expected I'd marry young. Actually, I thought I'd already be married by this time."

Hermione grinned at that. "Oh? At the ripe old age of nineteen?"

"My parents were married straight out of Hogwarts, so at least in their eyes, we wouldn't be rushing things," he said as he nuzzled her cheek, one of his favorite things to do. He stopped when he felt her stiffen and asked, "What is it?"

Hermione started biting her lip again. "Nothing….well….it's just that I started thinking what my parents would say to this and I…..," she suddenly stopped as tears began to form . Rubbing her eyes, she tried to chuckle, "Don't mind me. You know how I get at certain times of the month."

"But that was last week, love," Draco said as he brushed the moisture off her cheeks. "Look at me, Hermione." She tilted her head to lay her cheek in his palm as she gazed at her beloved. "It's normal for you to miss them."

Nodding her head, she said, "I know. Most of the time, I'm okay. It was just when you mentioned your parents, I remembered a time when I was little and found my mum's wedding veil. She caught me parading around in front of her mirror with it on."

Draco's smile was tender. "I wish I could have seen that. I bet you were a cute sight."

Hermione laughed. "Oh yes, with my bushy hair and buckteeth, I was a vision of loveliness."

When he heard her say that, Draco began to slowly stroke Hermione's hair from her crown down to where it ended at the small of her back. "That's what I always think whenever I see you…I'm seeing a vision of loveliness."

In spite of her tears, Hermione started to giggle. "Laying it on a bit thick, aren't we? You just want to be sure I say yes to your question."

"Hey! That's right! You didn't answer," began Draco as he pretended to pout. "Say yes…..please?"

"Yes…of course I'll marry you," she murmured as she leaned in for another round of kissing. A few minutes later, Draco murmured, "Hermione….I was thinking…since your father isn't here for me to ask his permission and blessing…do you think it would be okay if I asked your uncle?"

"I think he would be honored. And pleased. He likes you very much, you know. Always has."

"Well then," said Draco as he leaned back on the sofa while still cuddling Hermione in his arms, "there's only one thing left."

"What's that?"

"When do you want to tell everyone?"

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **AN:** To any young one out there who may be reading this story: please don't consider this chapter as an endorsement for teen marriages. In my mind, the wizarding world is very old-fashioned in many respects, youthful marriages being one of them. In real life, I would encourage you to wait. Give yourself the space and time to discover who you are and where your own special niche in the world is. Then find the one who will be the most at home with you in that special place. Just some free advice, should you want to listen.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Some sweet fluff times.

CHAPTER 11: SETTLED

Draco would have whistled on the way back to the bedroom he shared with Harry if it hadn't been so late at night. Opening the door to the room, he saw Harry sitting on top of his still made-up bed with the clothes he'd worn that day on.

"Hey," he said. "Didn't expect to see you up."

Harry turned to look at Draco, but then turned back to facing the window, saying nothing and doing nothing other than throwing his snitch up in the air only to catch it when it began to fly. Release and catch. Release, catch. Again and again.

"Er,…is something wrong?" Draco had never known Potter to be so silent.

"What would give you that idea?" Harry asked in a decidedly sarcastic tone.

"Uh…," Draco didn't know how to respond. He didn't know how to navigate around a sullen Harry. Since his family's defection, Harry had always seemed obnoxiously chipper. He didn't know what to make of this version of him.

Thinking some good news would cheer him up Draco said, "Hey…..I've got something to tell you. You'll be the first to know."

Harry looked over at that.

Encouraged that he'd gotten Harry's attention, Draco continued, "I asked Hermione to marry me. She said yes."

Harry's face darkened at that. Quickly jumping up off of his bed, he went over to the bureau and slammed his fist against it. Nursing his now bloody hand, he turned around to face a shocked Draco and hissed, "Tell me something…..why is it that you Slytherin snakes _always_ get the girl?"

Draco just stood there, not knowing what to say. Finally he asked, "What are you going on about? Are you _mad_?"

"Mad? Harry Potter is above such things, didn't you know that? I'm always supposed to be fine…..just lovely," Harry growled. "And why shouldn't I be? Why shouldn't I rejoice to find the girl who was supposed to be _mine_ doing the nasty with the Slytherin Sleaze of the Seven Seas?"

Draco would have laughed at that description of Blaise if the situation had been less tense. "You saw them…."

Harry nodded. "Yeah. I got an eyeful." Then he dropped his head in his hands and blurted out his pain while pulling his hair, "Why do I always have to be the one who loses someone?" He raised his head up to reveal eyes shining with tears. "Why? Why is it _always_ me?"

Draco felt horribly uncomfortable. Although he and Harry were friends, and had been friends for months now, he still didn't feel qualified to offer comfort to the man who _had_ lost so much. "Um…..would you like for me to go fetch Hermione?"

"No. What could she do?"

"Do you want me to talk to Blaise?" Draco didn't know what he could say to his friend that wouldn't immediately be shot down with a 'mind your own business', but for Harry's sake, he could try.

Harry snorted at that. "And make Hermione a widow before she's even married? I don't think so."

"Hey! Are you implying I couldn't take Blaise?"

"No wizard can best another wizard when it's concerning the witch they love." Harry cocked his head while looking piercingly at Draco. "Isn't that so?"

 _And the snitch is caught once again by Potter_. "Yes….yes, it is."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Oh! Hermione….you mean….it really happened?" gushed Ginny as her friend told her of her engagement to Draco while they were all eating breakfast in the kitchen. "Where is your ring?" she asked as she looked at the ring finger on Hermione's left hand.

"Blast it! I knew I was forgetting something!" exclaimed Draco as he overheard their discussion. "Love, if I could get back to the Manor, I would give you the ring that belonged to my great-grandmother."

"Darling, what a perfect choice for Hermione," overheard Narcissa. Looking at her future daughter-in-law, she explained. "The ring Draco's referring to is a beautiful sapphire one with diamonds circling around the stone."

"Mrs. Malfoy, I don't need expensive rings; I just want Draco," Hermione said as she gazed adoringly at her fiancé.

Narcissa smiled at that. She had been so afraid her son would be latched onto by one of the pureblooded witches who only cared for the Malfoy name and money. The muggle-born witch before her was nothing like that. "Thank you, Darling. He is quite a catch, if I do say so myself."

"Of course, he is," agreed Lucius. "Like father, like son, they always say."

Everyone at the table laughed at that. They were now used to the remarkable turn-around in Lucius Malfoy's personality. Months ago when he'd made the decision to change his family's fate, he'd also decided to change his ways. And for him, part of that meant trying to see people as they really were, instead of viewing them through the lens of preconceived notions. He now greatly enjoyed spending time with Remus. Arthur was a bit too exuberant over muggle gadgets to suit his taste, but he adored the Weasley twins. And was a little bit scared of them, too, to tell the truth. "Son, may I?" he asked, referring to Hermione.

"Of course, Father," Draco said while grinning at Hermione, who in turn, received the shock of her life when Lucius came up and gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. "My little girl," he murmured while one hand of his cupped her face as the other chucked her playfully under her chin. "I always wanted one, you know."

"You did, indeed," smiled Narcissa. "And what a beautiful one we now have. Thank you, Draco."

Hermione was moved by the love and acceptance she felt from the Malfoys. Seeing Draco as he smiled tenderly at her, she impulsively reached up and hugged Lucius and whispered in his ear, "I love you, Father."

Lucius immediately tightened the hug as his eyes became glossy. His weren't the only ones. Everyone who had been a witness to the scene was moved by the sincerity of the emotions. Hermione finished by reaching over to Narcissa to include her in the hug and also to give her a kiss on the cheek. As Draco watched his family, he could honestly say he had never been so happy or fulfilled.

"So…have you decided on a date?" asked Ginny after the hugs were finished.

Draco responded, "Since it's almost April, we thought we could have a May wedding."

"A May wedding? How lovely!" enthused Molly. "And dears….why not make it on May Day? Then we could really celebrate!"

"Yeah, and maybe being married on May Day will make you more fertile, Granger," winked Fred while George laughed at Hermione's blush.

"Hey Draco my lad, maybe the first time will be the charm, eh?" teased George.

"You mean something along the lines of a one-hit wonder?" asked Fred, clearly trying to egg things on.

"We are _not_ discussing this with you two," glowered Hermione as she went back to bury herself under Draco's shoulder. "Go away and harass someone else."

At that point in the conversation, Harry walked in. He looked around at the happy faces before him and said, "Well. I guess everyone knows Hermione's good news. I'll just get a piece of toast and get out of your way."

Hermione watched as her best friend went back out of the room. "What's wrong with him?" she asked Draco.

"I'll tell you later," he whispered back.

If anyone had looked, they would have seen Ginny with a guilt-ridden expression on her face. She suddenly shot up out of her chair and ran out of the room.

"You sure you can't tell me now?" Hermione whispered back.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"You are happy with Draco's choice, aren't you?" asked Narcissa as she and Lucius readied for bed that evening.

"Very happy. They are an even match. In fact, they remind me a bit of you and me," Lucius responded as he reached for his wife's hand.

"I don't think I was ever that great of a fighter to be honest."

Lucius laughed. "Draco had better never anger her or he could wind up in St. Mungo's."

"I wish we could do something for them," said Narcissa, changing the subject. "Our own honeymoon was so perfect. I wish they could get away and have something like that."

Lucius thought back to that time. It had indeed been ideal.

"I have an idea," he suddenly said. "Why don't I take them to our estate in Wales? The scenery is quite romantic, with the cliffs and the sea and since it's so secluded, they'll be quite alone there. Very appropriate to the occasion."

"Lucius, you can't! You know the Dark Lord has targeted you for a special revenge. If you go outside the protection of the Order, he will know it. Don't make yourself a sitting duck!"

"Oh, pshaw," he muttered as he waved his hand. "I don't think I'm what he's after. Be concerned for Mr. Potter if you want to protect someone."

"I am not joking. Harry is his enemy, yes; but you _betrayed_ him. He will not rest until he finds you."

Lucius didn't say anything. He knew Narcissa was right, but how could he make her see his new point of view?

"Love, listen," he began as he took hold of her cold hands. "I can't live the remainder of my life always being afraid of who might be after me. I did incur rather a large amount of enemies, you know," he said, trying to grin to lighten the mood.

Narcissa was not amused. "All the more reason for you to remain hidden….at least, until the worst is over."

"You know I can't do that, Love. I can't let others take all the risk while I play it safe," he said as he stroked her cheek. "What kind of man would that make me?"

"An alive one!" she screeched. "Lucius! I can see it in your eyes…..you plan on sacrificing yourself, don't you?"

"What? No! No, my dear," he soothed. "I have too much to live for. But I do believe I owe a debt to our future grandchildren. I need to try to make this a better world for them…..wouldn't you agree?"

Narcissa fumed. "I really hate it when you use the word 'grandchildren' over me. Sneaky snake."

 **AN2:** Next chapter is the wedding! Then….things go pear shaped after that. You've been warned! Battle is a-brewing!

Hint: Seer blood runs in the Black family.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE: BONDING

Molly fondly looked on the sight outside her window at the Burrow. Her grown children, along with Harry, Draco, Blaise and Hermione, were at present chasing each other around the yard in the silly muggle kid's game of hide-and-go-seek. Seeing all her chicks frolic about made her wish their childhood had not been so short-changed by war. She sighed, then smiled at seeing George creep up behind Draco to make him 'it'. Hermione had been so good for Draco. When Molly considered how he had been less than a year ago and what he was today, she was amazed at the change love had brought about in that young man's life. The same could be said of his parents, too. Who would have even thought she and Narcissa would become such good friends….so good in fact, Narcissa had asked Molly if she would help with the upcoming wedding. Knowing how proud the Malfoy's were, she recognized it as a declaration of trust from the regal woman. And here they were, just one day away from the anticipated event. Dresses had been made, reception food prepared and the only thing left to do was to apparate everything over to the Malfoy's estate in Wales.

Molly knew the more Narcissa had thought about Lucius' suggestion to carry Draco and Hermione to their seacoast estate for their honeymoon, the more she had liked the idea of having the wedding and reception there. Everyone could come for the mid-morning wedding (after Hermione had joked about needing until mid-morning to prepare herself to marry Draco, the time stuck in everyone's head until it was decided it would indeed be the perfect time to marry), stay to enjoy the festivities and brisk sea air, then leave in the afternoon to allow Draco and Hermione to enjoy their wedding night and subsequent honeymoon in peace and privacy. And the added bonus of this plan for Narcissa was that Lucius wouldn't be left alone at any time. She didn't know why, but she couldn't shake off the growing apprehension and gnawing fear she felt for her husband. She knew Lucius had hurt the Dark Lord's pride; she knew it would fester in that madman's mind until he exacted revenge. So, Narcissa had insisted on this plan and had made sure Kingsley and other Order heads helped her husband secure the grounds well beforehand. Multiple complex wards were now in place. Lucius had at first laughed, then sniffed and said she was trying to turn him into a namby-pamby, but Narcissa had held her ground and declared she could be as stubborn as he. Molly chuckled as she remembered that argument. Narcissa had completely cowed Lucius.

Coming back to the present, Molly flicked one more stir with her wand to the pot of simmering German wedding soup that was almost done. Hermione wanted that to be their pre-wedding meal in honor of her Uncle who would be giving her away in marriage. She'd told Molly this was a tradition, so the Weasley matriarch had taken it upon herself to learn the recipe. Trying it out first on her family, she'd discovered just how good the dish was. Even Ginny had loved the taste of the rich chicken broth with chicken, asparagus, noodles and nutmeg. So now she was busy finishing up this last dish before she put it away for the morning.

Suddenly, the front door banged opened and Draco flounced in, carrying a laughing Hermione piggy-back.

"You cheated! All you tossers cheated! And my own wife helped!" he playfully fussed.

"Not wife _yet_ , Mr. Malfoy," grinned Hermione. "I still have time to change my mind…."

Draco's answer to that was in slinging Hermione around to land in his arms, then giving her a very slow and intense kiss. After a few moments, they heard someone clear their throat and looked up to see Molly standing there with a soup spoon in her hand.

"You do remember I've had seven children, right? So I know what that kind of kiss leads to, and I can assure you I have no desire to see you two go at…."

"Oi! There you are! Why did you leave the game?" asked a sweaty and red-faced Harry as he walked in and interrupted Molly.

"Don't think I didn't cotton on to what you were doing out there," huffed Draco. "I was tired of always being 'it'."

"I'll love you in spite of _'it',"_ giggled Hermione.

"See what I mean?" Draco groused. "You even have Hermione picking on me."

The rest of the Weasleys came in then, and soon all were rummaging around the kitchen looking for a snack.

"Woman! What use are you to us if you don't feed us?" pouted Fred.

"You see this?" Molly asked as she held up the spoon, "I'm about to feed your bum a helping of _it_."

Draco laughed as George whistled and said, "Yow! That kitty scratches, brother. Better to leave while you can."

"You two buffoons are just going about it the wrong way," said Harry. Sidling up to Molly, he gave her a one-armed hug while kissing her on the cheek and said, "Oh, Great Cook of the World, please delight us with your bounty….."

"Oh….go on, you lot. The cookies are over there," she said while twirling her wand to reveal the previously hidden treats.

"See? Works every time," Harry said as the cookies were passed around.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Later on that evening after supper, Draco and Hermione went outside to sit on the bench swing under the large oak by the garden. Hermione pulled her thick sweater more tightly to her slim frame. The night air still had a bite to it after the sun set, so Draco arranged his arm snugly around her and together, they softly rocked the swing back and forth.

"This time tomorrow you'll be my husband," murmured Hermione as she absently traced patterns on Draco's leg with her finger. "It seems unreal in some ways, doesn't it?"

"Yeah. If you'd told me this was my future when I was in first year, I would've thought you were wonky."

Hermione giggled. "That just goes to prove one can never predict the future." She sighed. "I always knew that was a rubbish study…"

"Prophecy is real, Love," Draco argued while rubbing his nose next to her ear. "It's just that true Seers are rare."

"Um…..guess you're right." Hermione couldn't think now that Draco was peppering kisses along her jaw.

"I've waited so long for you," mumbled Draco, changing the subject back to where his thoughts currently lay. "I cannot _wait_ for tomorrow."

Hermione turned to look at him. "I've always wanted to ask…why did you?"

"Why did I what?" Draco had been so caught up in the moment, he had no idea what Hermione was talking about.

"Why did you wait? Um, I mean we've never….," Hermione paused, unsure as how to continue. "You know….made love…uh….did it have something to do with…me?"

Draco shook his head. "Absolutely not. I'm sorry, Love…..I thought you knew…understood."

"Well, obviously not, since I'm asking…..Draco….what is it?"

Hermione began to worry when Draco stood up from the swing and walked back and forth in front of it while running his fingers through his hair, never a good sign of his mental state, she'd learned from experience.

He sat back down and tenderly cupped her shoulders with his hands. "I never brought it up; firstly, because I'd hoped you'd already understood and secondly, because if you hadn't, I was afraid it would offend you….well, at least some of it. I didn't want to reopen any old wounds…."

Hermione was completely mystified. "Draco, I'm going to marry you in the morning. If you can't tell me things by now, then….."

He hushed her by giving her a sweet kiss. "I'll tell you….why….I've waited. It's all part of the difference between muggles and wizards."

 _Well,_ thought Hermione. _I wasn't expecting that._ She knew Draco would clam up if she kept interrupting, so she tried to appear calm so he would continue.

"You know how I was raised. You know about the Pureblood dogma. But aside from that, I was raised as a wizard, too. My beliefs were formed by being a magical being. As a wizard, I knew about the soul. I knew about spells and magic and acts that affected the soul." He saw Hermione was not understanding him, so he said, "Take Voldemort, for instance. He knew that an extreme act of violence would split his soul, right?"

"Yes…..he murdered to split his soul into seven to create the horcruxes."

"Yes. The spell was what created the horcrux with the piece of the soul inside it, but the _actual splitting_ of the soul was from the extreme act of violence."

"Okay…so, what does that have to do with sex…"

"Other extreme acts can divide the soul as well. As a wizard, it was what I was brought up knowing. Let me ask you; what is the greatest, most extreme act one can do to show love?"

Hermione smiled wistfully at that and said, "I was always taught that it was dying in another's place. That there was no greater act of love."

Draco chuckled, "You always have to one-up me, don't you? Well, let me rephrase the question. What is the greatest act of love one can show while staying alive?"

"You're wanting me to say the act of sex."

He nodded. "I was raised believing when a wizard and witch performed this utmost act, their souls would divide to be merged together. That's why I was taught it was so important to try to find your other half. So the merging of my soul would bring wholeness to me and my true mate."

"Why would you think that would offend me? " asked Hermione. "I think that's beautiful."

Draco grimaced. "Because…..it was one of the reasons why I first thought muggles were animals. They seemed to have sex at the drop of a hat and went from partner to partner, without realizing what they were doing to their souls each time they performed the act. Just like an animal. So…..it made me think they must actually _be_ like an animal, without a soul to worry about. I thought it proof that wizards were superior beings. And I hated that aspect of muggle culture spreading throughout the wizarding community."

Hermione squeezed Draco's hand. She understood his concern. She knew magic had given them insights to truths normal humans didn't have. "You know I have questions, Draco."

"Of course, you do. You are Hermione Granger, after all."

She chuckled, "You won't be able to say that after tomorrow. But what I was going to ask was, why did you allow the 'Slytherin Sex God' rumors at school? Doesn't that kind of go against what you just said?"

Draco smiled shamefacedly. "It does…but what can I say? I was an arrogant, hormonal kid that got a kick from witches thinking of me like that. It fed my ego. But you know…..," he playfully narrowed his eyes at Hermione, "there was never any truth in those rumors. I've already told you that, Love."

Hermione had another thought. "But what about Blaise….and Ginny?" Hermione knew Blaise was not Ginny's first. And if the rumors were true, she wasn't Blaise's first, not by a long-shot.

"Yeah…..Blaise was part of the reason I was so mad at the influence of muggle culture. It had contaminated my friend." He looked up then into Hermione's eyes, and she could see real worry there. "I'm afraid for him, Love. He's divided and merged his soul with so many women, I'm afraid all that's left of him now is a diluted shadow."

Hermione nodded. "Ginny may be in the same boat…..but Draco….how will that affect them?"

He sighed. "There may not be enough of their soul left to recognize who their true mate is." He rubbed her hand as he finished, "So…that's why I waited. I didn't want that fate. And even when I realized you were my other half, I wanted to wait."

"Why?"

"I did it to protect us. So others could never say I'd disrespected you because of your muggle heritage. That I had treated you like an animal. To prove to the world that I'd accepted you as my other magical half."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The morning came with the promise of a bright and glorious day. After the breakfast of bridal soup, everyone attending the wedding either flooed or apparated to the Malfoy's secluded estate. When Hermione and Draco apparated near the cliff by the sea, she'd at first clutched his arm, only to let go after she saw the breath-taking view.

"Oh…Draco….this is Heaven."

Draco looked at the familiar scene, then smiled devilishly. "This is nice, but I believe Heaven will be tonight."

"If you keep talking like that, Heaven may be right now," she grinned. Then, as it was sometimes inclined to do, reality hit Hermione like a ton of bricks as she looked at the handsome wizard before her…..this man with his beautiful blonde hair being whipped by the wind coming off the ocean… the sunshine causing his silvery grey eyes to glitter…..glitter and shine with love for _her_.

 _This is my mate…. my husband…the father of my children…..my soul….._

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The bonding ceremony itself had been simple. Dr. Granger had walked Hermione down a green carpeted pathway to where a beautiful arch of wisteria bloomed. There, surrounded by their family and friends, Draco and Hermione had declared their eternal vows of love and faithfulness to each other. Kingsley Shacklebolt had wrapped ribbons of green and crimson around their joined hands and performed the binding spell. Afterwards, one and all followed Draco and Hermione to the cliff where they were the first ones to offer blessing stones to the sea. Everyone followed suit with throwing a stone into the water to make either a wish or ask for a blessing on the couple and for all attending.

The reception immediately followed. How the wine flowed and how the spoons clinked the glasses, demanding a kiss from the bride and groom! And how happy Draco was to comply with each request. Fred and George teased him endlessly about the night to come, but he was now beyond reach of their mirth. Draco couldn't stop touching Hermione's hand, couldn't stop sneaking a kiss, couldn't stop embracing her whenever the opportunity arose to do so. He was married…this amazing witch beside him was his _wife_. It was if all his restraint before had finally died, and his very soul and body said _now_. Be made whole….NOW.

Soon, music was heard playing and couples began to dance on the lawn. After the first few dances, it dawned on Harry what no one yet had noticed. The bride and groom had slipped away and were nowhere to be found. Harry immediately went into the house to see if he could find Ron to help him look for them to make sure they were okay when he heard in the room up above him a shuffle, then a giggle, then a moan of " _Oh..._ _Dracoooo_ …."

Harry immediately went back outside after using a silencing charm on the entire upstairs, and when anyone asked him later if he'd seen or heard Draco or Hermione, he pretended he hadn't.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

And nearby the same cliff where the blessing stones had been tossed, a dark shadow loomed right beyond the wards. There had been a witness to today's joy. Rodolphus Lestrange was not a Malfoy, but he was a relative. He knew where all the Malfoy properties were. He knew what wards Lucius had spelled around them. And now he knew where the Malfoy family had been hiding; at least, it was what he assumed. He had felt additional wards on this estate when he'd come by to check on it and knew he'd been stopped from entering for a reason…..so he'd stayed to see why. It was a good thing for the groom he'd been stopped by the wards, or Rodolphus would have made himself quite the inconvenient wedding crasher. Yes, he smiled evilly, Draco's wedding night would have been quite different had he'd been able to apparate in.

But, no matter. Rodolphus had learned patience in Azkaban; he could wait.

And in the meantime, he would send to his Lord the good news…Lucius Malfoy had been found.


	13. Chapter 13

**AN:** Reader, beware. This chapter may need to have an M rating, due to implied war-time torture.

CHAPTER 13: CASUALTY

The week that Draco and Hermione had planned for their honeymoon turned into two weeks, then three, until finally they spent a full bridal moon by the sea. And what a month it was. The newlyweds explored all the grounds of the massive estate, ate delicious food courtesy of the house elves assigned to their care and made love under the stars, on the beach, in the waves and in nearly every room of the mansion. Neither could remember a time when they had felt so carefree or happy.

One day Hermione woke up to see Draco propped up on one elbow, watching her with an expression that made her shiver in delight.

"Hey," she said in a gravelly voice as she gave him a sleepy smile.

He brushed the curls away from her forehead before he leaned over and placed a kiss on it.

"Ready to get up, Sleepyhead?" he whispered.

"Um…..oh gosh, is it that late?" Hermione asked as she glanced at the clock on the bed stand. "I'm sorry, Love…I don't know why I slept so long…"

"Really? Because I think I might know why," he grinned. "I didn't think you were going to let me get any beauty rest last night."

Hermione blushed. "Maybe you don't need any beauty rest, Handsome."

Draco cheekily winked at that and pulled her over on top of him.

"Uh….let me go to the loo first," Hermione pleaded as she wiggled uncomfortably against him.

Chuckling at his bride, he let go and watched amused, as she scampered across the room to the bathroom.

"Quit laughing at me," she called out as she took care of business. "I can't help it if my bladder is tiny."

Draco walked over to the door. "Tiny? Hermione, ants are tiny. Grains of sand are tiny. Your bladder is practically non-existent."

After flushing the toilet and washing her hands, she came back out and pretended to be peeved. "There will be no mocking of my bladder. It's still in shock from all the activity that's been going on around it."

Draco laughed out loud at that remark and picked up Hermione to twirl her around the room before he dumped her back on the bed.

"So how about we shock it a little more?" he wickedly grinned before he playfully jumped on top of her.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

One of the elves had packed a picnic lunch for the couple to take to the cliffs by the sea. It was Hermione's favorite spot on the entire estate. She loved the constant salty breeze from the ocean, and at that particular spot, the waves below them would crash against the rocks with the resulting spray almost reaching them. The water looked so alive when it flew up. For some odd reason, it gave Hermione courage when she would see it. Those drops of water didn't fear falling back down on the rocks, but would go back out to sea again, only to start the dance of flight once more.

After she had spread the cover on the ground, Hermione reached into the basket to see what their meal would be.

"Yum….chocolate trifle! I love you, Pooky," she murmured when she saw what dessert the elf had packed.

"Hey! No eating dessert!" Draco watched with amusement when he saw his wife give the dish a sniff.

"Spoil-sport. Didn't you ever eat dessert first?"

Draco shook his head. "No, my parents were firm believers in vegetables disappearing off my plate before I was allowed pudding."

"I can't believe the spoiled pampered prince had to eat his veggies," Hermione said giggling.

"Yeh…..well, I did. Even the ones I didn't like. Brussel sprouts… eughhh," he said as he shivered in disgust at the memory.

"Well, here. This will take the bad memory away, I promise," she said as she dipped her finger in the dish to pull out a bit of the trifle on her finger. Draco's eyes darkened when he saw where her finger went next and promptly forgot about vegetables, lunch or his growling stomach. He decided dessert first was a really good idea.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

After their lunch was finally eaten, Draco led Hermione back to the house to drop off the basket to the elves.

"Do you want to stay and have a kip, or go take a walk or something like that?"

Hermione yawned. "A nap sounds good to me."

Hand in hand they walked up the stairs to the suite they were using. They kept giving each other loving touches as they undressed and got into bed. Hermione laid her head on Draco's arm. It had been her pillow of choice since their first night together. As she lay facing him, she traced a soft line around his face, down his nose, across his eyelashes and stopped at his mouth. She'd had plenty of time to study his features and had decided she like Draco's mouth best. His lips were full without being puffy-looking, and his bottom lip had a bit of a dent in it; an angel's kiss, her mother would have called it. Whenever he would kiss her, she would feel the curve of his bottom lip and melt inside.

"What are you staring at?"

Hermione looked away from Draco's lip to see him looking puzzled.

"I don't have anything on my mouth, do I?"

Her eyes lit up in mischief. "Not yet."

That answer made Draco grin; he pulled Hermione tightly to himself and purred into her hair, "Wife, I think you're going to be the death of me."

A cold chill went through her when she heard Draco say that. Hermione actually shivered.

"Are you cold? I could warm you up."

"No….no Draco. It wasn't that…"

He heard the different tone in Hermione's voice and immediately stopped teasing. "Mione…..what is it? What's wrong?"

She shook her head while sitting back up. "I….don't know. It's just when you said that…..about me being the death of you…..I…"

She glanced down to see him looking at her with a frown on his face.

"Forget it….I guess I'm going crazy," she chuckled to try to lighten the mood. "Maybe I've been warped by war." She looked down into his concerned eyes. "I've seen too much death. I guess I just hate the word."

Draco nodded. "I hate it, too." Rubbing her arm, he said, "Will you lie down again? Let me hold you."

Hermione did as he asked, and both of them tried to get back to the light-hearted feeling they'd had before that awful word had been spoken. But their illusionary bubble had been broken. They knew the real world was waiting for them.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

While Draco and Hermione were away enjoying wedded bliss, the Order was receiving intelligence that Voldemort was planning to move his base of operations from Wiltshire to Scotland in an area around Perth. No word was heard on why he was doing this, but the general consensus was he must be planning something for Hogwarts. Most evenings found the key members of the Order discussing how they could use this information to implement their plan to neutralize the Dark Lord's magic, or as Fred liked to say, find a way to neuter the dog.

One night during their discussions they were interrupted by a loud banging at the door. Arthur was the first one up out of his chair; he moved over to the door and cautiously opened it a fraction.

"Help me! Help me! Please!"

Gasping, he opened the door wide to a white-faced Luna trying to drag in a bloodied female body.

"Here! Luna….let me," said Remus as he carefully pulled the body into his arms and carried it to the couch.

"Someone get Molly! She's still breathing!" he yelled.

Molly soon came out with bottles of healing potions. "Remus….who is it?" she asked.

"Can't tell yet…..too much blood."

Molly went immediately to work on the poor girl. "Oh…. _Remus_ …..her _body_ … ….," she shuddered but didn't stop what she was doing.

Remus went to get a cup of water and hastily drank it in an attempt to not vomit. He had seen more than his share of terrors, but he had rarely seen such vicious savagery inflicted on a person. It looked like someone had tried to rip the victim's scalp off, her nose and jaw were crushed and one ear flopped uselessly, hanging by a thin strip of flesh. Several of her teeth were either broken or missing and her eyes were swollen shut, the skin around them purple. And that was just her head.

"Can you make out who it is?" he whispered as Tonks brought Molly additional salves.

"Not yet….let me do this…..," Molly said as she performed a powerful incantation. Although still bloody, the spell had done its work in reattaching the girl's scalp and lessening the swelling around the eyes. The ear could not be saved. Hopefully, Skele-Gro would help repair the woman's nose, teeth and jaw.

While the spell and potions were doing their work on her face, Molly turned her attention to the girl's body. Dark puncture wounds on the victim's thighs were oozing out a bloody, yellowish fluid. Burn marks were scattered on her chest. Molly quickly and carefully rubbed a magical salve on each one. The wounds began to hiss as the salve moved down to the inner tissues.

"Luna, do you know what happened?" asked Harry as he held her hand. So far, Luna had not said a word to anyone, but when Harry touched her, she took a big shuddering breath and cried out. Then she surprised him by scrambling up his body where she clung to him like a spider monkey. There, she trembled against his chest as her tears fell.

The sound of anguish coming from Molly made Remus turn back around from watching Luna to seeing the older woman holding her mouth in shock.

"I….I…. _oh_ … …," and battle-hardened Molly began to sob. Remus looked down to see what had disturbed her so. He saw the splintered end of a broken broom stick pushing through the girl's panties. Above her panty line, a message had been cruelly hacked into her flesh.

 _GIVE ME THE BOY_

Remus was immediately sick and heaved on the living room floor. The poor lass would have been better off dead.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Draco eased out of the bed where Hermione still lay, fast asleep. He smiled as he tenderly rearranged the covers over her shoulder. She looked so young and peaceful curled up on his pillow. How she could sleep so deeply, he didn't know, but he envied that quality while being glad at least one of them had it. Quietly leaving the room, he grabbed an apple from a bowl on the kitchen counter and walked outside to the cliff's edge. Hermione's response to the word death had bothered him more than he'd let on. He didn't want to be reminded of what was waiting for them when they got back. He finally had what he'd always wanted….a beautiful wife who completed him; a soulmate who'd made the eternal ache in his heart disappear. Draco wished they could keep on living here, away from the pain and darkness of war. Or run away to some exotic location where they could never be found. He bit the remaining piece of apple, then tossed the core away as he mentally shoved his thoughts to the side while wiping his hands on his trousers. No point in daydreaming; the only way to make his wish come true was for the war to be over. Then maybe he and Hermione could find their rainbow's end.

As he started to walk back to the house, he intuitively felt a sudden danger. His skin began to crawl with the feeling of dark magic nearby. Alarmed, he swung around while pulling his wand from his pocket and hurriedly chanted, _"Homenum Revelio."_

No marker showed up to reveal a human presence. But Draco wasn't convinced. He carefully made his way back to the house while repeatedly checking behind him and adding even more wards to the grounds. He needed to wake up Hermione. They weren't safe anymore.

And while he circled his way back to the house, Fenrir Greyback picked up the discarded apple core next to his feet. Grinning, he snapped it in two with his teeth. "Your neck will be next, Young One," he leered. "Yours and your pretty wife's."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The Order members were looking at each other with grave faces. Never had Fred and George looked so solemn; never had Vin and Greg looked so distressed.

"Her name was Essie Phillips. She was a Hufflepuff…..three years below us," said Luna. Ginny was nearby, sniffling quietly while holding hands with Blaise.

"I never knew her," murmured Ron.

"She wasn't a member of Dumbledore's Army….I don't know why they picked her," Luna said, before she started crying again.

Harry was in torment. He felt like screaming; but if he started, he was afraid he'd never be able to stop. In spite of Molly's fervent attempts, the young girl's body had suffered too much trauma. Another person had died because of him…a young girl whose life had been brutally snuffed out before she'd even had a chance to start living it. He suddenly jumped up and ran out the back door to the balcony. Remus began to get up to follow him when Lucius motioned for him to sit back down. Slowly rising, he made his way outside to where Harry was standing.

"You should go back. You can't know how I feel," Harry darkly hissed.

Lucius just stood there for a moment before he softly said, "Can't I? You don't think I've felt the blood of another's life on my hands? You don't think I've ever been responsible for another's death?"

That got Harry's attention.

"The only difference between you and me, Mr. Potter is…..I deserve the guilt….and _you do_ _not_."

Harry didn't try for subtlety. "How do you bear it?"

Lucius sighed, then said, "I can't change the past. I can't bring back the dead. But what I _can_ do is try to ensure the future…..try to atone…..to help make a world where the Dark Lord is just a distant memory."

Harry looked at the older man and nodded. "Harry."

Lucius cocked his head. "I beg your pardon?"

Harry looked steadily at the older wizard. "My name is Harry. That's what I prefer my _friends_ to call me."

Lucius nodded in respect. " _Harry_."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Later that night, Remus met with Harry, Lucius, and Mad-Eye.

"I think we need to discuss what we learned from Miss Phillips," he began.

"What's there to learn?" said Harry. "Other than confirming Voldemort being a sadistic animal."

Remus looked steadily at the group. "I don't think Voldemort ordered that torture."

Lucius raised his eyebrow. "Why would you think that?"

"There was a moment when she came to…..before she slipped back into unconsciousness."

Harry grimaced and closed his eyes. The agony the girl must have felt at that moment was beyond his imagination.

Remus saw Harry's face and tried to offer him comfort. "Harry…. when a person has had that many injuries, they often go into a state of shock. They become numb to their pain."

Harry just nodded. He hoped that's what happened to Essie.

"But in the moments she was conscious, she tried to speak. She kept repeating one word. A name."

"A name?" Mad-Eye asked. "Her attacker?"

Remus nodded. "That's what I think."

Harry spoke up. "But who else would be sick enough to do that to someone?"

Remus stared intently at Lucius. "I can think of only two people, other than Voldemort, who would be that merciless. And both of them bear the name Miss Phillips uttered."

Lucius drew in a sharp breath. "Lestrange?"

"Yes," said Remus. Then he paused before he placed his hand on Lucius' shoulder. "And my friend, in light of what you told us regarding Draco when you first came here….it's a possibility…."

Lucius gasped. He connected the dots before Harry and Mad-Eye did.

Harry was looking back and forth between Remus and Lucius. "What's a possibility?"

With a heart heavy with dread, Lucius uttered the words. "Draco is the boy they're asking for….not you."


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: CAPTURE

Draco hurried up the stairs, taking two at a time. He threw open the bedroom door to see Hermione still deeply asleep.

"Love, wake up. Hermione…..you need to wake up. Now," he said urgently.

"Huh….wha?"

"We need to get ready to leave….we're no longer safe." Draco quickly started to gather their things from around the room. "Accio, clothes! Accio, shoes! Accio toiletries!" As the items flew to him, he hurriedly tossed them into their bags.

Hermione had never seen Draco in such a state of panic. "What happened?" she asked as she got out of their bed.

"It's not what happened, it's what I felt. You have to hurry," he said as he saw her trying to find her other shoe. "NOW, Hermione!"

Her head jerked up in surprise. It was the first time Draco had raised his voice to her since they had become a couple. Hermione's skin began to crawl. Something was horribly, horribly wrong.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

At 12 Grimmauld Place, Lucius was not much better than his son. His heart kept clenching in fear. Ever since Remus had told them of the poor girl's last words, everything had become painfully clear. Rodolphus wanted Draco, but the Dark Lord wanted _Lucius_. The girl's torture had been the perfect message. The perfect threat to draw him out of hiding. It would mean Rodolphus, and by extension, the Dark Lord, already knew where Draco was. Lucius knew he had placed many complex wards around the property, but the Dark Lord may have gotten past them. Or…and Lucius drew in a sharp breath…..maybe he hadn't. After all, the message had asked to be given the boy. Why would they ask for Draco if they already had him? Lucius took in a deep breath, trying to slow his racing heart and scattered thoughts. Maybe Voldemort was counting on throwing him into a panic….and he could only guess as to what they were doing to cause Draco to be in a similar state. Whatever it was, he would bet it would be something to trick him into leaving his secure place.

Lucius clutched the table in front of him. That was it. They knew the girl's death would cause Lucius to leave to go to Draco….where they would have already lured him out of hiding. And when Lucius arrived there, they wouldn't kill _him_. Oh, no. The Dark Lord didn't want Lucius to die. He wanted him to _suffer_. He would force him to see. Force him to watch. He would use Lestrange's sadistic lusts to satisfy his own ends. The Dark Lord would allow Rodolphus to slowly torture, then kill Draco. All in front of Lucius. That would be his punishment for defection.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"Draco….wait….I don't feel right about this," began Hermione.

"We can't wait," he replied. "I've felt this before. When….when they would play their games with...me, they would always set off a psychic alarm…it was their sick way of giving chase…"

"And that's why we should stay put," she said. "They _conditioned_ you; can't you see that? They _want_ you to run…..so that's the very thing we _shouldn't_ do."

"You can't know that, Hermione," he said. "If we stick around, we make ourselves sitting ducks."

"And if we leave the wards, we make ourselves an easy target. Please….Draco…trust me," she pleaded as she looked into his terrified eyes. "You're not alone anymore." Hermione grabbed his hand, cold with fright. "I'm with you. And I'm telling you…..we _need_ to stay."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mad-Eye and Remus stood before the hastily called group that had squeezed into the living room at Headquarters. Lucius had gone to the leaders of the Order after he'd figured out the trap Voldemort was laying and had humbly asked for help in rescuing his son and daughter-in-law. Lucius was amazed at the response of his request. Nearly everyone in the Order had turned up in a show of support. Narcissa, of course, was present; he knew his wife had a cobra-like instinct to strike quickly and viciously when it came to protecting her young. Nothing could stop her from going, he knew. But the others that were gladly giving of themselves had astounded him. Vin and Greg, upon hearing the danger their old friend was in, had immediately volunteered to escort him home. Lucius knew there had been a rocky recovery in the restoration of their friendship and could only credit Hermione in convincing them to give their friend another try. Now at the meeting, the two kept twirling their wands as if they were impatient to use them. Sitting in the chair beside them, Blaise had lost his usual casual attitude and looked wide awake, alert, and deadly in earnest. The same went for his girlfriend. Ginny's red hair was sparkling with magical energy.

"You are all aware of why we called this meeting," began Remus. "I know you all know of the recent tragedy regarding Essie Phillips. We believe Voldemort will be attempting to capture Draco and Hermione for the same end as a punishment to Lucius for his defection to the Order. We will leave shortly to ensure our enemies don't get that chance.

Kingsley cleared his throat and spoke with a sure, deep voice. "Tonight, you will show no hesitation or mercy to your enemy. Remember what was done to Miss Phillips. May her memory spur you on to ensure Draco and Hermione do not suffer the same fate."

After Kingsley's speech, Vin suddenly shouted out, "These murderers deserve to die!" Other shouts voicing the same attitude rose up around the room.

"That's all fine and dandy, Crabbe, to get the blood up and flowing," began Mad-Eye. "But don't fool yourself. You _will_ be facing seasoned killers. You _could_ be facing your father. All of you who are preparing to go…know this; your enemy won't think twice of avada'ing you to Timbuktu. You will need, not only to rescue young Malfoy and Hermione, but each other as well." He paused then said, "In spite of everything we may do to prevent it, some of us _may die_." He looked at the faces of those before him with his good eye, while his other eye spun crazily. "If you can't stomach the possibility of that, you need to pull out now. We don't need you to come with us on this mission if you're going to chicken out after you get there."

A few shifted uncomfortably after Mad Eye sat down. No one said anything. Then slowly, Luna rose up. Her face had changed since she had first brought Essie Phillips' bloodied body to Headquarters. Luna's dreamy expressions died the same night the girl did. Now, her face blazed with a shining zeal that was frightening in its clarity. Turning to Mad Eye, she said, "I won't chicken out. I know what I'm facing. I've already faced it." Then she went on to tell her shocked audience what she had not revealed before. The night of the torture, Luna had been wandering in a foggy moor, seeking a shrieking trumpetsnorker. She had heard screams and thought she had found the mythological creature. But in a clearing, she'd happened to come upon Rodolphus as he'd had been carving his message into Miss Phillips. Luna heard even worse shrieks afterward as he'd violated her again and again.

Luna looked at Mad Eye with eyes that were filled with pain. "I won't live in a world where people like that exist. One of us will _have_ to die…..and I swear on all that is magical….that it will be _him_." Then she sat back down.

Her speech had gotten to the old auror. He swallowed convulsively at her quiet rendering of that night of horror. "How were you able to escape with Miss Phillips?" he asked quietly.

Luna looked up at him. "I suppose because I was meant to," she said simply. "Someone had to deliver the message…..didn't they?"

"Does anyone else have anything to say?" Mad Eye asked, just to have something to distract him from the awful image playing in his mind.

"I'm with Luna," said Ron Weasley. "Let's exterminate those cockroaches."

"I'm with Luna, too," declared Greg.

Others stood up and voiced agreement as well.

"Draco is my friend," spoke the steady voice of Harry Potter. He rose up out of his chair. "And Hermione is my sister. I say, let's quit talking about rescuing them and go do it instead."

"Hear, hear," agreed Kingsley. "So let's get to it."

Everyone stood up at that and began to ward themselves with shield charms. Lucius looked over at Narcissa and said, "Cissa…..so many are going. It would please me if you stayed. I hate to think my entire family will be in danger."

She looked up at the face of a man who had transformed himself from a selfish, wayward noble to a modest hero. "I know I'm not the best fighter...but I made you a promise once, if you remember, Lucie."

He smiled. Lucius hadn't heard that old nickname since his Hogwarts days.

"I vowed to go where you go…..that your God would be my God….that your family would be my family."

"And you have kept your promise, Love," he said as he gently cupped her cheek.

Narcissa laid her hand over the one cradling her face and grinned. "So don't think I'm going to break it now."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

As Lucius prepared himself to leave, his thoughts were all about his son. How he had been as a wee babe. The silly little grin he wore as a toddler. The first time he displayed magical ability. It put a massive lump in Lucius' throat to know Draco would have friends to support him…should anything go badly that night. He knew his dealings with Dr. Granger would help with that, as well. Lucius had not told his son of his funding into the research for a cure for squibs everywhere in the Wizarding world, but he thought if something were to happen to him, it would be the perfect solution to Draco's future. Such philanthropy would help lift up the name of Malfoy from the depths he had driven it to, and it would also be something he knew his son would be passionate about. He knew Draco had never wanted to head up the Malfoy business empire. His heart had always been one of a healer. And although Lucius knew it could never totally erase the years of his being an appalling disaster of a father, he hoped that if something were to happen to him, at least Draco could look back and believe his father had loved him and had supported his dream. As far as Lucius was concerned, from here on out, he wanted his life to be that testament. He would leave his son the comfort of irrefutable proof that he had been his father's pride and joy.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The Order had all apparated at a spot just inside the ward of the estate. Lucius immediately saw an undulating shimmer just outside the wards by the cliff.

 _There_ , he thought. _That's where you are._

He knew the Order couldn't see how many of the enemy was present, but then, on the plus side, the Death Eaters couldn't see them, either. Lucius had performed an invisibility charm over the entire Order. Such a powerful spell had drained him of a lot of his magical strength, but now he was glad he had done it. Mad Eye had insisted Harry use his invisibility cloak as well. Harry had objected and had wanted to give it to Lucius to use, but he had been overruled by all the leaders in the Order. Still, he was grateful Harry had cared enough to offer.

Now that they were safely inside the wards, the first thing Lucius did was to lean down to kneel upon the grass with one knee and feel the earth beneath him to see if he could sense a family member's magical signature on the grounds.

 _Yes…..he's here!_ he thought in relief and instantly spoke to Draco's mind. _"Son, I am here with the Order. I am coming into the house. The Death Eaters are just outside our wards."_

Lucius heard a whispered, _"Father….."_ back, but he wasn't alarmed. Draco had not the mastery over Legilimency he did from his long years of practice. If Draco was frightened, his abilities would be even worse.

Lucius opened the door to the mansion to see his house elf Pooky lying on the floor with blood flowing from its torn neck. Immediately, a cold chill rushed down his spine. Lucius sent out a mental warning to Remus and Mad Eye just as a voice drawled out, "It's funny about familial wards, isn't it, my brother?"

Lucius turned to see Rodolphus holding Draco with one arm. With his other, he was aiming a wicked looking knife at Draco's heart. Beside them, Hermione was struggling in vain against Fenrir Greyback.

"The wards can tell who is family by bodily fluids. Most people only think of blood, but saliva works, too. Too bad your son didn't know that." Rodolphus grinned viciously as he drew Draco closer to him. If it hadn't been for the knife, it would've looked like Rodolphus was hugging Draco in a lover's embrace. "Yes...if my nephew hadn't been so careless, he and his pet would still be snug-as-a-bug in this fortress you created for him."

"Your brat threw an apple core to us," Greyback volunteered the explanation. "All covered with his spit. I'd call that an invitation to enter, wouldn't you?"

Lucius desperately tried to think of a way to free Draco and Hermione. "Let them go. It's me you want," he said.

"Want _you_? I don't think so," snorted Lestrange. "You're a dried up, constipated version of your former self," he sneered. "Now…as for my nephew…..here he is…young, _delicious_ …..and experienced, thanks to the mudblood beast over there," he said as he gazed at Hermione with hate-filled eyes. "But no matter. I can wash her off him first. Then, Draco and I will keep things, as they say, _'in the family'_ , and the mudblood can go to Greyback. Win-Win, I say."

Lucius looked at Rodolphus. He knew he'd always been cruel, but now…..was he crazy, too? He sounded just like his wife, Bellatrix.

With a manic expression blooming on his face, Lestrange continued. "So….this is how this party will get started. We'll all take a little stroll out into the yard. Just outside the wards is the ol' gang. I'm sure they'll want to welcome you back, Lucius. And then, after the meet and greet…..it'll be time to start the entertainment."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Lucius didn't say anything as he walked in front of the four behind him. He could hear Draco grunt when the knife would nick his throat, and he heard Hermione's whimper when Greyback would yank her hair back to smell her neck. "For a walking mud puddle, you smell so delectable," he would murmur.

Once they cleared the door, Lucius quickly spun around and used his training in muggle street fighting. His magic was depleted from the invisibility spell, but his muscles could still pack a punch. He kicked Rodolphus in the groin while stabbing him in the eye with his wand.

 _Take that, Brother,_ he thought.

Suddenly, streams of magic were seen and heard sizzling in the air as Lucius, Draco and Hermione all dropped down just in time to clear themselves of the spells coming their way. Lestrange and Greyback were not so fortunate. They were hit and were blasted back by the sheer force of the attack against them.

After being released, Draco instantly ran to Hermione and grabbed her up in his arms. "Are you alright?" he panted.

Hermione gently touched the red line against his Adam's apple. "Talk later," she said. "Escape first."  
They both hurried over to where Lucius was. He had stopped to look at the wave of power that was bubbling against the wards. He'd seen that wave before. He knew who was doing it.

"The Dark Lord is here!" Lucius shouted out to the Order. "Leave! Now!"

Pops of apparition could be heard all around them. "Do you need to side-along?" he asked Draco and Hermione.

"No. We're okay," Hermione managed to say. "That was some arse-kicking you did back there, Father," she said with a weak grin.

Lucius smiled back as he gave her head a soft pat. "Go home, Daughter."

Draco quickly apparated his wife back to headquarters. Lucius was about to follow them when he heard a voice hiss next to his ear.

"Leaving so soon?" the childish voice cackled.

He quickly turned around to see Bellatrix materialize while clutching an injured Order member by the throat. "If you leave now, we'll finish up the night with this one….but if you stay, we might let her live. Now…..be a good boy and throw down your wand."

Tears formed in Lucius' eyes. He quickly dropped his wand.

"That's better," Bellatrix cooed. "Nuh-uh-uh...none of that. No need to get emotional, Lucie," she said. Once again, he was reminded of his old nickname.

But he couldn't help the tears that fell from his eyes.

Bellatrix had captured her own sister, Narcissa.


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: HERO

The first thing Molly did when she saw Hermione and Draco apparate back to headquarters was to hug them quickly, then check them over to make sure they were all in one piece.

"Molly…..we're fine, honestly," protested Draco.

"That cut on your neck is contradicting that statement, young man," she fussed.

As she busily applied a healing balm to his wound, she looked over at Hermione and asked, "Was anyone else injured?"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't know. I couldn't see them. They had all been placed under an invisibility spell."

"That….that's good," said Molly. "Maybe no one knew they were there."

"Then Voldemort's blind. He had to have seen the streams of magic coming from the yard." Draco went on further to tell Molly what had happened and how they had been rescued.

When he told her he had heard multiple pops of apparition when leaving, Molly looked vastly relieved. And when she heard voices coming from the outside stairwell, her face broke out in a wide grin.

"Where have you been?" she shouted to the group that was making its way back inside from having apparated to the rooftop.

"Just stopped for a bit to admire the sunset," quipped Fred.

"Glad to see you're okay, Mate," Greg said to Draco as he clapped him on the shoulder.

After others had come by to check on the newlyweds, Hermione noticed the one person who hadn't come by to see about her. "Where's Harry?"

Everyone looked wildly around the room. As George raced back up the roof, everyone began to talk at once.

"Did you see him leave?"

"How could I see him? He was under that blasted cloak!"

"What's going on here?" asked Mad Eye as he limped into the room. "What are you all doing with such long faces?" He motioned with his hand to where Draco and Hermione were standing. "The bride and groom are back safe and sound."

"We don't know where Harry is," said Luna in a nervous voice.

That brought about an abrupt change in Mad Eye's demeanor. "What in the _blazes_?"

He started pushing furniture out of the way as he made his way back to the door leading to the outside stairwell. Just before he got there, the door opened to reveal a distraught George with Remus and Arthur following him.

"Harry wasn't up there," George said, panting.

Mad Eye angrily looked at the two older wizards. "I told you Potter should have stayed behind. I _told_ you…"

"Casting blame won't help things now, Alastor," said Arthur.

"So… we'll have to go back and find him…..pretty trick to find someone who's invisible," Mad Eye growled as he angrily kicked his boot against the door.

"Guys….where's Ron?" asked Ginny worriedly.

No one said anything for a few moments. Then Molly screeched, "Ronald Weasley…..if you and Harry are hiding right now, I am going to kill YOU! This is NOT FUNNY!"

Nothing but silence followed her outburst.

"Do you think….," Fred began to ask George until he was stopped when Hermione gasped aloud.

"Where's…Mother….and…. _Father_?"

No one had an answer.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Ron and Harry were really too big nowadays to both fit comfortably under the cloak, but Harry had insisted they share. He and Ron had disregarded Mad Eye's warnings of constant vigilance and instead had decided they'd try to capture a death eater while Lucius was retrieving his son and daughter-in-law. The Order had been struggling long enough to put their plan in the works; what they needed was reliable information, and the quickest way they could think of to get it was to go to the source.

"I say we sneak outside the wards and stun Avery," whispered Ron.

"No….can't do that. No stunning. If he fell, everyone around him would be alerted," Harry pointed out. "Let me cast an Imperius instead. I'll sneak up and whisper my commands to him. It's best if we keep him looking as normal as possible."

Ron wasn't having that. "No Mate…..too dangerous. At least, for you it is. I'll do it."

"And what am I supposed to do? Just stand around and look pretty?" Harry hissed. "Not happening. You'd be taking all the danger."

"Yeah….but….I'm not the Chosen One, am I? You have to stay alive, Harry."

"And what is that supposed to mean? It doesn't matter if you die?"

Ron chuckled a bit at that. "No…it just means we can't afford for you to play the hero now. You will have your time…..later."

Harry inwardly fumed, but deep down knew Ron was right. "All right….but only if you wear the cloak." At Ron's frown, he said, "I won't need it if I'm staying over here. So, go on….take it."

After Ron reluctantly threw the cloak over his shoulders, Harry whispered, "Go get 'em, Tiger."

Ron grinned and immediately disappeared from Harry's touch. Now all that was left for Harry to do was wait….and how he hating waiting. Waiting for Lucius to get Draco and Hermione, waiting for Ron to capture a hostage to interrogate and waiting for Voldemort to make a mistake so they could render him a muggle. And further back, waiting for Ginny to see that he was ready to try a relationship with her, waiting for Dumbledore to reveal his plans to him, even waiting as a child in the hopes his Aunt and Uncle would come to love him one day….gahh, no wonder he hated waiting. What good ever came from it?  
But Lucius told him once that waiting was the greatest, most noble and hardest thing for man to do because it was the one thing so against his nature. He'd told Harry when he was a young boy, his father had taught him that fact after he'd been caught trying to eat a persimmon before it was ripe. Lucius had laughed and said he still remembered how his mouth puckered when he'd bitten into the fruit. Abraxas Malfoy had smiled at his son's grimace as he spat the offending bite out and said, "Things can't be rushed, Son. You can try…but more often than not, the results won't be pleasant."

But Harry tried not to think about that.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"I've _got_ to go," Draco said. "My parents wouldn't stay behind. Something _had_ to have happened."

"We didn't just rescue you for you to turn around and put yourself back into danger," Mad-Eye growled as put his foot down, "No, Sonny. Lestrange has a twisted sick interest in _you_ ….you'd be in a sight more trouble than the others if something went wrong."

Seeing that Draco was about to start arguing again, Blaise interjected, "He's right, Mate. Besides, you're no longer the only one who cares about your parents." Nodding toward where Hermione was sitting on the couch, he whispered, "And you need to see to your wife."

After everyone had realized all who were missing, Hermione had taken a step or two toward the kitchen before she swayed dangerously in front of Remus. He'd caught her and helped her to the couch while Ginny had gone to get her a cool glass of water to drink. Draco had rushed over to make sure Molly hadn't overlooked anything when she'd checked them both out, but Hermione had dismissed everyone's concern.

"Truly, I'm fine. I just got dizzy there for a second," she assured her husband.

Draco now looked back at Hermione after Blaise's comment. She did still look rather peaked.

Turning back around, he grabbed his friend's shoulder. "Just…just make sure you bring them back to me, alright?"

Draco's face showed the worry and fear he wouldn't voice.

Blaise nodded. "Of course. And blast it, I guess that means we'll have to bring back Saint Potter and Gin's useless brother as well."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Ron crept up to where Avery was standing among the other death eaters. His palms were so sweaty, his wand almost slipped from his fingers.

 _Almost there…..don't move, Mister._ _Aha!_ Ron chortled internally. _Gotcha now!_

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Not much could surprise the 'constantly vigilant' auror, but Mad Eye jumped back in alarm when notorious death eater Avery walked into headquarters, seemingly by himself. Wands were whipped out quicker than a flying snitch, but were lowered when Ron pulled off Harry's cloak.

"Brought you back a little gift," he grinned. "Sorry it took so long. When I apparated with him," Ron said as he pointed his thumb toward the still docile death eater, "For some reason we were misdirected to someplace in Ireland. It took me a bit to get my bearings again, but I finally made it here."

Dumbfounded faces quickly turned into questioning ones.

"Ronald! What is the meaning of this?"

"Blimey! That's _Avery_? How did you get him?"

"Do you know where Lucius and Narcissa are?"

"Did you see Harry?"

That last question came from Luna. Still seated on the sofa, Hermione's brow lifted just a bit. It had been obvious to her even before the wedding that the whimsical girl held Harry in high regard. Had something developed between the two while she and Draco had been gone on their honeymoon?

Ron looked at his father and Remus. "I brought Avery in to be questioned. Maybe he knows you-know-who's next step. If he does, we thought the Order could develop a strategy to put our plan into effect."

"We? Who's WE?" growled Mad Eye, although he was quite certain he already knew.

"Harry, of course."

"And you left him there _alone_? Without his cloak?"

Ron looked confused. "What do you mean? He's not here?"

"No," Remus grimly replied. "He's not."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Harry had participated in blasting the smithereens out of Rodolphus and Greyback when they had come out of the mansion with the Malfoys and had seen Draco and Hermione apparate away. He was walking toward Lucius to see if the older man needed any help getting back when he saw Bellatrix materialize right before him while holding her sister by the throat. He watched as Lucius threw down his wand. Harry's hand itched to Avada the evil woman, but refrained. Instead, he stunned her with the most powerful hex he could muster. Lucius watched in amazement as Bellatrix fell to the ground. He barely caught Narcissa before she fell. Turning around, he tried to see the one who'd aided him.

Harry slowly materialized with a grin plastered on his face.

"Alright there, my friend?"

Lucius nodded as a look of deep appreciation and respect bloomed on his face. "Yes. But we should leave quickly…..and I might need a bit of help," he admitted. Lucius could tell his magical strength was still weak after the massive invisibility spell he'd cast to protect the Order.

"Gotcha," said Harry. "Give me Narcissa and hold on to my arm."

"No….if it's all the same to you….I think I'd rather keep her here," said Lucius as he held his fragile wife tenderly.

Harry nodded, then grabbed Lucius' arm. "Ready?"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Everyone was shouting at once.

"We have to go now!"

"What if they've caught him?"

"Surely Harry had enough sense to come back?"

"Well…maybe Harry was misdirected to another place like Ron was," mused Luna.

Kingsley looked at the blonde woman. "Maybe you're right. At least…..I hope you are." Turning to Ron he asked, "Do you have any idea why your apparition took you to another location?"

Ron looked down at a now bound and fully aware, very angry Avery. "Why don't we ask _him_?"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

"How did we get _here_?" asked Harry. He looked around at the unexpected landscape. Instead of apparating onto the roof of headquarters, they suddenly found themselves on a beach, surrounded by a calm turquoise sea on one side and swaying palm trees on the other. Harry began to sweat under the tropical sun.

"This is from a dividing charm," murmured Lucius. "Voldemort created it to lessen the odds of ever having to battle a large group of wizards. The spell would detect anyone either coming in or leaving the scene of battle and would transport them to locations all over the globe."

"Huh…..well, let's try again…"

But Lucius wasn't listening to Harry. Narcissa had begun to moan in pain.

"Love…..how bad is it?" he asked worriedly.

Harry looked over to see the regal woman's pale face twist in pain.

 _Better hurry back_ , he thought.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Ron was devastated. Where was Harry? Why hadn't he come back? The cloak that was still in his arms was crying out in accusation within his mind.

 _You left him…your best friend!_ _What if…_

Ah….the what ifs. Ron was intimately aware of the torment _what if_ questions could impose on a mind. Questions like…

What if Harry had been captured?

What if Harry was being tortured?

What if Harry was _already_ dead?

What if Harry revealed the Order's secrets before he died?

 _ **No**_ _…Harry wouldn't have done that_ , Ron thought loyally.

But….. _what if_ ….

Ron suddenly stood up. He couldn't stand this. He couldn't wait. He'd go find Harry himself.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Ron apparated back at the point where he'd left, just outside the ward of the Malfoy's estate. Looking cautiously around, he released a non-verbal revealing spell. Immediately, gray shadowy shapes started appearing all around him. Alarmed, he turned to apparate back, but as quick as a cobra strike, an invisible rope wrapped around him. Laughter filled the air as he uselessly struggled against the bindings.

"Well, Rodolphus …this might help you feel better."

Ron gasped as he recognized that dreaded voice.

"I don't want _that_ one," Lestrange pouted. "Too many freckles for my taste."

Ron looked at the death eater talking. Lestrange's face and torso were deeply bruised, and he was sporting a black eye. Ron gulped. He knew before him was the man who had viciously tortured poor little Essie…..and now…oh dear God…what had they done to _Harry_?"

"You've got _me_ ," Ron said bravely. "So let Harry go."

That got the Dark Lord's attention. "Harry….. _Harry Potter_?"

"Harry Potter was _here_?" asked Mulciber. He shook his head. "Impossible, my Lord. The Order isn't that stupid."

Voldemort watched Ron through narrowed eyes. "You came….to rescue your friend, didn't you, young Weasley?" he asked in a deceptively soft voice. "Very brave…very loyal…..and sadly for you, very foolish."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

The loud crack coming from the roof could be heard by everyone that had gathered in the kitchen. Draco and Hermione were out first, racing up the steps to find Harry helping Lucius with Narcissa.

" _Mother_! Father, what happened?" asked Draco as he took Harry's place and helped move his mother gently down the stairs into the room she shared with his father.

"Harry….we were so worried…..where were you?" asked Hermione as she gave her friend a hug.

While Harry filled her in on their adventures, Lucius and Draco had settled Narcissa in her bed.

Calling for Molly, Lucius paced anxiously as she ran her diagnostic spells.

"What are her injuries?"

"She has three broken ribs…and it looks like someone left her with a nasty gash on this thigh," Molly said as she pulled back the wet black material. The wound was bubbling out a sour-smelling greenish liquid mixed with the blood.

"A cursed blade," Draco angrily muttered.

"Cissa…..," Lucius leaned over his wife's body to softly whisper in her ear. "We're back now, Darling. You'll be fine soon. You're safe."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Ron had accepted his fate. He would die that night…without ever knowing what happened to Harry. Ron had never given much thought to the afterlife, but now found himself praying…..mostly for his parents.

"We can still have our revel tonight, m'Lord!" Bellatrix gleefully cackled. "Red hair and freckles never mattered to me."

Ron shivered when she gave him a wicked wink. Voldemort made no reply; instead, he studied the ginger before him.

"M'Lord….would you like for me to start…..?"

He waved his hand dismissively at the woman. "Not now, Bella…..I believe I have a better use for _this one_ ," he said.

Several of the death eaters closest to him looked around at each other in confusion. "M'Lord?"

Voldemort silenced all there. "My friends…what are the Weasleys to the Order?" he asked them in his raspy voice. Not expecting an answer, he continued.  
"This young one's mother is the matriarch of their group. His father and brothers are the backbone. Their family is the heart and soul of the Resistance. So as the Weasleys go, the Order goes."

The Dark Lord looked around at his sycophants. "Do you not understand? Killing this one would ignite a righteous fury in every Order member. It would fuel their resolve to defeat us."

"But…..my Lord…..you don't mean to set him _free_ …..do you?" asked Rodolphus.

"Did I say anything about _freeing_ him?" Voldemort hissed. "No…I will not free him…..and I will not kill him. I will _welcome_ him."

Ron's heart started to race.

"Welcome him, m'Lord? How do you mean?" asked Bellatrix.

This time Voldemort allowed himself a smile. "I will allow his family and friends to see him again…..when he fights _against_ them, for _me_. They will see my mark on him…..and despair. Then they will know….,"

Bellatrix's eyes widened in wonder. "What will they know, My Lord?"

Voldemort looked cruelly at Ron. "That no one can resist my will."

Bellatrix's insane laughter echoed off the nearby cliffs. "Oh…..Mummy won't like that, will she?"

 _No…..oh, no, no, no, no, no….….please, not that,_ Ron moaned.

The Dark's Lord's voice rang out to his followers. "Light the fires! Start the incantations!"

While the others hurried to do his bidding, he grinned at Ron's terrified face. "You will be _mine_ , Ronald Weasley. After tonight, when I say kill, you will gladly destroy for me. When I say molest, you will eagerly defile. Even if it's against your own family. After tonight, when I command you, you will do _anything_ I ask."

Ron was screaming too loudly to hear the moment when Voldemort turned his wand against him and cried out, "Imperio!"

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **AN:** Sorry for the long wait. I've known what was coming and dreaded it.  
This is war, and war is horrible. But I have an unshakable belief that right always wins, so please hang with me to see what happens next!  
BTW, the character of Ron usually irritates me in the many FF stories I've had the pleasure to read. But I love _my_ Ron in this tale. He hasn't had much ink time, but he's been in my head throughout the story. I hope everyone has a friend who's as true to you as this Ron is to Harry.


	16. Chapter 16

**AN:** I've been waiting for _so_ _long_ for this chapter and the next. I know exactly what's going to happen; they are the reason I started writing this to begin with and were my initial inspiration for the story. We are close to the end; two or three more chapters, including this one. Then maybe a short epilogue.  
I hope you enjoy the conclusion. Now let's be off to see what happens!

Warning: The second paragraph is very sad about an infant's brutal death. It's not intended to be gratuitous violence; it has a symbolic purpose. If this is a trigger for you, please skip down past it.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: START

It had been eight weeks now. Eight weeks that the Order had endured reports coming in of a new lieutenant in the Dark Lord's ranks. A young red-haired wizard who was rumored to be even more vicious than Voldemort himself. If his intent in capturing Ron had been to destroy the spirit of the Order, then Voldemort could count it a victory. Arthur walked around in a zombie-like haze. Molly went about her day grieving for her baby son, almost as if he'd died. Which in a way, he had.

One day, about a week after Ron's capture, the Order had a mission to help remove a muggle family reported to have been earmarked for torture and death by the enemy. What the report failed to mention was the timing of the attack. They had arrived there just a moment too late to help the parents; however, the little girl and infant son had not yet been touched. Tonks had grabbed the little girl and made off with her. Just as Hermione was about to apparate back with the baby, a dark smoky swirl materialized in front of her. To her horror, it was Ron. He barely gave Hermione a passing glance as he flicked his finger to pin her against the wall; then with a display of advanced non-verbal magic he'd never before mastered, he flicked his hand which pulled the crying babe from her arms to crash the tiny boy headfirst into the stone fireplace. When he repeated the action again to make sure the child was dead, his cloak fell back from his arm revealing the dark mark on his forearm. Hermione cupped her mouth with her hands to silence her cries in seeing her former best friend magically bludgeon a baby to death. After he was satisfied with his work, he turned to look at her. Hermione was lost in her pain and did nothing to keep him from using the killing curse, should he want to use it against her. But he didn't. Instead, he grinned like a soulless shark and with a pop apparated away. After he left and before Vin could move her back, she looked down at the poor infant. His unseeing eyes were open; they were a brilliant blue. The top of his head and the streaks running down the sides of his face were red from blood and gore in a gruesome parody of a red-headed child.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

After the rescue mission, Hermione withdrew from everyone. She never ate, unless Draco forced her to. She only slept when exhaustion claimed her. Draco tried to comfort his wife, but nothing seemed to reach the place deep inside her where she was hiding. Vin and Greg tried to help their friend; so did Fred and George. Of all the Weasleys, they were the ones who did the best job of compartmentalizing their grief to focus on the task at hand.

"I know my little brother, 'Mione," George said one day after lunch when the younger members of the Order were all sitting around the kitchen table. "The things he's doing now...that's _not_ him."

"Aye," agreed Fred.

"How can…..he _stand_ it?" Ginny pitifully asked. "Do you….do you think he knows what he's doing?"

Her tears started trailing down her cheek. Blaise put his arm around his girlfriend and gave her a squeeze.

"I'm…..not sure," admitted George. "Does he?"

He had directed his question to Draco, who was sitting by a vacant-faced Hermione. Draco quickly found something on the table top to look at. He never liked to think back on those months when he'd endured repeated bouts of being imperioed. And what had come afterwards.

"He…..knows," he answered hesitantly. "But when you are under the spell, the horror of what you're involved in can't reach your senses. You feel very detached. Calm, actually. It's only later, after the spell is lifted, when the emotions hit you and…..," Draco suddenly stopped.

Fred and George looked down in pain.

"Oh, _Ron_ ," Ginny whispered as her tears continued to fall.

"This is pointless," Harry suddenly said. "Ron…..Ron's a casualty of war. We should mourn him but then go on."

"You can't mean that, Harry!" began Ginny when he interrupted her.

"I do mean it, Gin. I know Ron, and he wouldn't want us to wallow like we've been doing. Your brother would want us to _finish_ this."

No one said anything for a moment. Then Greg spoke up. "Harry…I just thought of…..,"

"What's that?"

"Ron knew our plan to…. _you know_ …..turn the enemy into muggles. Do…do you think…..he told them?"

They all looked at each other with startled expressions. It was a testament to their love of Ron that none of them had even considered that possibility. Once again, they all looked at Draco for an answer.

"It's possible. If the Dar…uh, Voldemort commanded him, he would be compelled to answer. But if he hasn't been asked, then _maybe_ …."

No one said anything. They all knew which one was the most likely scenario.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

As the younger members of the Order worried and wondered, the more experienced wizards planned an attack.

"I think this will work," said Remus. "Avery told us Voldemort's next move was against the UK's muggle economy. It makes sense he would start there."

"Well, at least we can understand why he moved their base of operations to Perth," said Bill. "From there they can go in just about any direction to reach a distillery."

"But why whiskey?" asked Narcissa. She was much better, but still had to drink daily potions to counteract the poison the cursed blade had left in her body.

"I for one, am tired of speculating," said the deep voice of Kingsley. "And I don't think it matters. His intent is to drive down all muggle society and culture to their 'proper place'. He's smart enough to know hitting muggle infrastructure and main centers of business will go a long way to achieving his ends.

Mad Eye snorted. "But… _distilleries_? I have to agree with Narcissa. Are muggles that attached to their cups?"

"Whiskey is, I believe, one of Scotland's main exports. It would hurt the country financially, I expect," said Remus. "Of course, for Voldemort, the catching of the snitch in all this is the added loss of muggle life these attacks will indirectly accomplish."

"Killing two birds with one stone…how terribly efficient," Lucius drawled.

Mad Eye looked up at the former Death Eater and gave him a grin. "Aye….but two can play at that game."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Draco and Hermione were back in the room that had been Hermione's before they had married. Draco was still worried about his wife's depression. It gave him a sick feeling. Even most of the Weasleys were doing better than she was. Hermione had quit wanting anything. Food, sleep….. _husban_ d. Yes...if Draco was going to be honest, he would have to include himself. He missed his wife. He had tried to be patient with her, but it was now apparent Hermione needed help. As he lay beside her, Draco decided to act.

"Love….I _need_ you," he whispered in her ear as his hands gently glided over Hermione's bare skin.

"You have me," she whispered back automatically as she gave him a gentle kiss. But that wasn't good enough for Draco. He didn't want or need gentle. And she might not know it yet, but neither did Hermione. He took charge of her absentminded kiss and commandeered the sweet little peck into a passionate, almost bruising one.

"Dra…Drac….," Hermione tried to get out, but he was having none of it. Draco intuitively felt his wife needed _something_ that would get her out of the gloom and apathy she had sunk into; he had to make her feel _alive_ again. He started with her face. His mouth devoured hers as his lips and tongue teased and conquered her own. Then he moved down to her neck where he could feel against his lips how rapidly her heart was beginning to beat in response to his ministrations.  
 _Ah…that was promising._ Then Draco went lower. Now it was his ears that heard her low moans that were turning into panting yells.  
Draco felt a scream almost leave his lips a time or two when Hermione unconsciously yanked hard on his hair in response to being overwhelmed by what he was doing. As he continued to worship her body, Hermione writhed under the intensity of it all. The sensations wouldn't stop. Neither would Draco. He was totally unrelenting in his ravishing; he had determined to make it impossible for Hermione to ignore her feelings. Finally, when he had her to the point far beyond where she had ever been before, Draco allowed himself to think of his need. Draco's breath caught in his throat as pure power swept over him while his wife's body claimed him again and again. Even then, Draco didn't stop, but continued to give all of himself to her. But when he heard the first sob, he slowed down.  
 _Finally,_ he thought. Like Hermione's uncle had once told him, the pain had to come out.  
Draco slowly and gently rocked his wife as her soft weeping gave way to wails of sorrow.

"He….he…he's _gone_!" she cried. "Draco….he was my fri…and now he's become….oh _Draco_!"

His chest became soaked with her tears.

" _Ron..._ ," and with that last moan of agony, Hermione's heart finished breaking for her friend. Draco listened as his wife poured out the pain and torment that had been poisoning her life. He sighed and held her close. Hopefully, she would begin to heal now.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Draco crouched down among the whiskey barrels and crates within the massive warehouse. This was the part he always hated. The waiting. In the heat of battle, a type of euphoria would often come over him; an out-of-body high. During those moments, his wand would practically sing with the skill and precision of his magic. Draco didn't know if being the husband to one of the most powerful witches in England had anything to do with it, but his power had grown exponentially since his marriage to Hermione. He was now regarded as one of the most feared members of the Order, second only to Harry. While Lucius was proud of the man his son had become, Narcissa was afraid he had become an even more sought-after target of the Dark Lord and Lestrange.  
Next to him, Hermione was still. He looked down at her hands. They were steady; no shaking there, but he couldn't help but notice the sparks and crackling power of her magic trying to loosen the braid that was currently binding her hair. Draco smiled. That manic, magical hair of hers…..how he loved his wife. He constantly felt like pinching himself just to make sure he wasn't caught in a dream; was she really his? It seemed too good to be true.

After the other night when he'd overwhelmed her and made her confront her feelings, they had become even closer, if such a thing were possible. Sometimes Draco swore he could hear her thoughts. And since that night of passionate lovemaking, he would dream the same dream at night. He would be returning home to a cottage by the sea. Hermione would be outside tending to an old-fashioned garden of sweet smelling flowers and herbs. Draco wouldn't know the names of most of them, but it wouldn't keep him from admiring their beauty. As Hermione would turn around to greet him, he would see her rounded form; her swollen belly full of his child. The love in her eyes and the glow of motherhood upon her would make him choke up. She would be the epitome of beauty to him in that moment. In the dream, he would always feel humbled to be the recipient of such love and happiness. Then a sound would distract him and disrupt his adoration of his wife. When he would break away to try to find what had caused the noise, he would see a little miniature version of himself grinning up at him with Hermione's dimples shining in the little boy's chubby cheeks.

"Daddy!" the toddler would squeal and half run, half totter toward him. Draco would meet the boy and pick him up, not even minding that the little lad's hands were grubby with dirt from 'helping' Mummy tend her garden.

"My son," Draco would murmur as the little boy would give him the tightest squeeze his arms could manage.

"Pway wif me, Daddy?"

Draco would look at Hermione to make sure she didn't need him first.

"He's been waiting all afternoon for his hero. He just might burst if you don't go with him," she would say, laughing as she rubbed her tired back.

Draco would see what she was doing and would massage her lower back with his free hand.

"Later," he would promise.

Then he would swing his little son around before putting him down and saying, "Scorpius…..do you fancy riding on the broom with Daddy?"

The little boy's yell of excitement would always be the trigger that would wake Draco up.

* * *

Even now, crouched behind a whiskey barrel, Draco could remember the sound of the high-pitched, delighted squeal of his son.

"Hermione," he whispered impulsively into the quiet, "when this is all over….how do you feel about starting a family?"

His wife's face at that moment was priceless. "You're thinking of that _now_?" Then she added slowly, "Is that what you really want?"

"I really do….why?"

The next look Hermione gave Draco melted his heart. "Because…..I'm late."

Draco didn't at first comprehend. "Late? What do you mean...…" His eyes became as big as saucers when he finally caught on. " _Really_?"

She nodded. "Really…though I didn't want to say anything until after this," she motioned, indicating the upcoming battle.

Draco drew in a breath. "You shouldn't be here! You should go back to the…"

"Draco Malfoy….don't you even start suggesting that I shouldn't fight alongside my husband!" Hermione's hair began to crackle and glow even more. "You can coddle me….. _later_. Right now, I'm right where I'm supposed to be."

Draco knew better than to say anything more after that, so he did something better. Very lovingly, he cradled his wife's belly in the palm of his hand and gently rubbed it as he whispered, "Daddy loves you."

Hermione's eyes glittered with tears; disregarding their surroundings, she pulled Draco down for a kiss.

"What do you two think you're doing?" Mad Eye hissed from behind them. "This isn't some love fest. Now straighten up and get ready to fight."

Draco and Hermione couldn't help but chuckle at the auror.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

As the Order continued to wait, a growing sense of doom fell upon them.

"He's here," Kingsley whispered to Remus next to him. A glowing charge of magical electricity crackled throughout the warehouse at the same time a rush of outbound wind flew by.

"Likes to make a grand entrance, huh?" Fred whispered to his twin.

"Dramatic much? What a show-off," responded George.

Then, a deafening crack thundered above the hidden Order's heads. From their hiding places they could see the group of wizards now arrayed before them. Avery had told the truth of their numbers, in spite of his attempts to resist the Veritaserum.

"So many," whispered Hermione.

Standing right beside the Dark Lord was a ginger-haired wizard wearing the signature Death Eater mask.

"You can take that off now, my Son," Voldemort said in a voice that carried throughout the room.

" _Not your son, you bastard,"_ thought Molly.

The mask came off; Ron stood there calmly waiting to hear what his master would say next.

"I'm sure your friends are delighted to see you."

Hermione gasped when she heard that.

Mad Eye and Remus looked at each other.

 _He knows we're here._

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **AN2:** Next chapter is the battle. Yes! Can't wait! I wish I could throw in a line in the next chapter that would have Fred or George mouthing off to Voldemort saying "If you wouldn't START nothin', there wouldn't BE nothin'," kinda like from the Independence Day movie, but I guess I would be the only one who would think that's funny. Oh well.

 **PS:** I hope I wasn't too farfetched with Scotch Whiskey being the dominant export of Scotland. I tried to think of something different, something _other_ than a Hogwarts battle retelling.


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER 17: BATTLE

From their respective hiding places, the members of the Order froze.

"What is this? No greeting for your former comrade and brother?" Voldemort's face twisted into a demonic grin. Turning to Ron he said, "What did I tell you? Didn't I say they'd cast you off once they realized you were mine?"

"Yes, M'Lord, you did," Ron mechanically agreed. "As always, you spoke the truth."

"M'Lord…..M'Lord….," Voldemort tsked while shaking his head. "You have said that for far too long." Softly he added, "I believe it is time for you to receive your _true_ inheritance…..don't you?"

Nodding in acquiescence, Ron knelt down before the snake-like wizard. Bowing his head, he murmured, "My Father…."

Molly could not contain her cry of anguish any better than Voldemort could contain his mirth. "Oh, my Son! I have waited long to find the one who would be family to me." His cruel eyes sought out any glimpse of red hair among the barrels of whiskey before him in the hopes of seeing the pain he was creating. But what the Dark Lord had not bothered to consider was the pain he might be inflicting among his devoted followers. Rodolphus looked at Ron with bitter contempt; Mulciber viewed the ginger with ill-concealed envy.

However, the biggest reaction came from Bellatrix. Mad with jealousy, she shrieked, " _Him_? He is not deserving! I have always followed you, My Lord…..I endured Azkaban for you! I gave you," she paused, "…. _everything_." She looked at her master and lover with pouting lips and a wounded expression. "How can _he_ compare to that?"

Voldemort gave Bellatrix a cold look. "You compare a _shag_ to a son? Or did you think I could ever _love_ you?" He gave her a wicked smirk. "Such a _foolish_ woman…"

While the Dark Lord temporarily forgot his audience, the Order was busy mentally telegraphing each other. Before they'd left headquarters, Hermione, as qui cantant, performed a singing incantation that released the power that had been contained in the serum her uncle had developed. Using song to invoke her magicks, she blessed all the Order's wands with the ability to be the magical conduit of the serum. Her powers would protect the core of the wands from being contaminated by the liquid, while the wands' magic would ensure deliverance to their targets. After the spell had been cast, each member had been instructed by Hermione's uncle to dip their wands in the serum compound. When that had been done, Hermione cast one more spell; this one more complex and powerful than even the first. She began to sing the most beautiful song Draco had ever heard; a song of binding and love and trust and family; a song that would give the Order unity of thought and purpose. Because of that last spell, the unified collective mind of their group was at that moment having a field day. In spite of the grief they all felt regarding Ron, their minds couldn't help from churning up a variety of thoughts regarding the drama being played out before them.

 _"Is this a battle…or Masterpiece Theatre?"_

 _"Blimey…he rattles on more than Professor Binns….."_

 _"…..and is just as boring, too."_

 _"Ron! Get up! I know you're in there somewhere….."_

 _"Steady now….don't get distracted….stick to the plan….."_

 _"Oh, Bella….what did you expect?"_

 _"Rodolphus….you're a dead man….."_

 _"I can't believe it…a baby….."_

 _"Baby? Did someone think baby?"_

 _"Squee! Hermione! You're going to be a mother!"_

 _"Grandfather…oh, my…"_

 _"Grandchildren! Thank Merlin!"_

 _"Draco! Did you have to think that?"_

A mental chuckle. _"Sorry, Love."_

 _"Would EVERYONE focus! This is a blinking battle, not some ruddy Romper Room!"_ Then more softly, _"No unnecessary risks, Granger. Do you hear me?"_

 _"It's Malfoy now, if you please…."_

Mad-Eye didn't have time to think back a reply as everyone's attention was snapped back to what was happening before them. They held their collective breaths when they heard Voldemort say, "Join in my essence, my Son…..and together we will rule over all." Holding out his wand, the Dark Lord watched as Ron lifted his wand to bring the two together. Then Voldemort chanted, "One core…..one thought….one purpose." A purple light flashed and a glowing red began to pulse in Ron's wand.

 _"NO!"_ cried out Harry in his mind while he clutched at his scar as an incredible pain tore through it.

After the Dark Lord helped Ron up from his kneeling stance, he said, "Go, my Son. Bring down our enemies. Make your father proud."

Turning from Voldemort's blessing to face the hidden Order, Ron's face morphed from that of a blank stare to one of murderous resolve. "Yes, Father."

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Once they saw the change in Ron's expression, the Order tensed.

 _"Now!"_ thought Remus.

Standing as one, they temporarily surprised the death eaters by the harmless-looking hexes they were firing.  
"A stinging hex?" murmured Mulciber as he rubbed his smarting shoulder.

Bellatrix started giggling. "We're dueling with children…let's play a _game_! Ring around the roses, a pocket full of posies, ashes ashes, you _will_ fall down!" Then she started blasting her way through the first row of whiskey barrels. "Reducto!" she yelled as she managed to expose Gregory Goyle. "Traitor!" she screamed when she saw who it was.

Harry was able to hex her right before she cried out, "Avada Kedavra!" The spell should have killed Greg instantly, for she'd hit him directly in the heart, but nothing happened. She looked at her wand in confusion. "Why are you not listening to me?" she wailed. "Obey me!"

 _"It works!"_ was the jubilant thought of many in the Order. Encouraged by seeing the success of their wands, they started a magical blitzkrieg against the enemy. Ron jumped in front of Voldemort to protect him but was pushed to the side by a hex that had come from behind. Ginny and Blaise had crept to the back of the warehouse and had been targeting the snatchers in the rear.  
As his magical core began to diminish and all traces of magic left his body, the bonds of the imperio also began to fade from Ron. Suddenly, all the images and acts of violence of the last two months flooded his heart and mind. The most heart-rending cry imaginable began to pour out from him. Draco winced and tears actually came to his eyes. He alone knew the agony that Ron was now experiencing.

Enraged that the Order had somehow been able to implement the plan young Weasley had shared, the Dark Lord created a massive fiery snake that hissed on the remaining barrels. A volcanic explosion ensued. Vin screamed with pain as fire licked its way up his torso.

"Augmenti!" Hermione cried as she immediately put out the flames while Bill hurried over to help Vin. Others were extinguishing the fire where they could, but there had been consequences. Besides Vin, Terry Boot and Hannah Abbott had both been badly burned. While some of the members tended to the wounded, the younger Order members were putting their training to good use. It was shamefully easy now to eliminate the opposition. Few had weapons other than their wands, so it was like fishing out of a barrel. Fred and George were having a field day using the former werewolves who had refused to surrender as a type of target practice. "Ten points for the heart! Twenty for between the eyes!" said George. Fred didn't say anything. He knew his brother's joking was an act to cover his dismay. George hated the cruelty they were inflicting just as much as he did. That's why they were both shooting to instantly kill.

As for Draco, he was getting his chance to practice the Krav Maga Hermione had taught him. He had already crushed the knee caps and elbows of one of the death eaters who had been one of the ones who'd assaulted him at the manor. Finally taking pity of the man's shrieks, he used the butt end of his pistol to knock the man out. But before he could turn around, he felt a wave of warmness slide over his body. Draco tried to move but couldn't.

"A sticking charm," he moaned. Draco knew what that meant. He slowly turned his head to look into the face of his evil uncle. Lestrange had been one of the few death eaters that had not been hit yet by the muggle inducing spell. He saw the man grin as he began to twirl his wand.

"Does this seem familiar?" he asked Draco. Draco shuddered. Yes...he remembered those times during those months he'd stayed at the manor. And of all that the man before him had done to him while he'd been stuck like an insect against a wall.

"I may be killed tonight, my nephew…..but I swear to all that is magical that _I will have you first_." Rodolphus quit playing with his wand; looking steadily at his nephew, he lowered his hand and with a careless flick, made a cut across his nephew's hips. Draco grunted in pain.

"You decide," Rodolphus purred. "Shall it be me or do you want more of what my wand can do? One of us will have the pleasure of making you scream tonight."

"I don't think so," said a soft feminine voice. Blood had just started to bubble up and show on Draco's pants as he watched Luna throw a dagger that hit Lestrange's arm that held his wand. Rodolphus instinctively let go of it as he cradled his wounded arm. Taking that opportunity, Luna pulled another knife from her robe and threw it right into Lestrange's lower abdomen. He dropped to his knees in agony as Luna took one last knife and walked calmly over. Bending over his form, she said, "You will exist no more." Then she drove the blade home as she brokenly said, "For my cousin…..Essie."

Luna looked up at Draco watching her in wonder and said, "Here…..let me." She quickly spelled a wandless healing charm over his cut to seal it for the time being.

"Do you need me to do a pain charm for that?" she asked.

Draco shook his head no. As she was about to leave, he reached out for her arm and said, "Luna…..I didn't know….I'm sorry….about Essie."

"That's okay. I never mentioned it. But do you want to help me feel better?" she asked in her lilting way.

"Uh…okay?" Draco wasn't sure what he was agreeing to. He hoped it wouldn't be something that would get him in trouble with his wife.

"Make sure Harry stays alive tonight," she said earnestly before she walked away.

 _"Huh…..Luna and Harry?"_ wondered Draco bemusedly. Then he looked around to see if he could find the Boy-Who'd-Better-Stay- Alive-For-Luna's-Sake. As he looked around he saw that the Order was making short work of the now muggled death eaters. But where was Harry? And even more importantly, where was Hermione?

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

In the back of the warehouse, Voldemort was using his defenseless _son_ as a human shield. Arrayed against the Dark Lord were Remus, Mad-Eye, and Harry. Trying not to hit Ron was a challenge that was slowing down the men's attack, but even with that, curses were flying hard and fast between them. Lucius and Kingsley were rounding up the snatchers that had surrendered over to the Order, and a little away to the side, Hermione and Narcissa were closing in on a now squib Bellatrix.

"Come to _off me_ , Cissa?" Bella growled. Even without her magic, she gave off a menacing aura.

"Mother….that's your sister…..I can do this if you want me to," offered Hermione.

"Mother? You let that _filth_ call you _Mother_?" screeched Bellatrix.

"Yes….as a matter of fact, I do," Narcissa replied. "I am honored that Hermione is my daughter….and the mother of my _grandchild_ ," she said in a gloating, almost bragging way.

"You are no Black…you have defiled our family with your choices, Cissa!," Bellatrix screamed.

"Yes…..that may be…..but once you're dead, the only other Black won't mind what I've done. Andromeda will be proud that at least one of her sisters finally accepted the truth." And with that statement, the refined society queen Narcissa Malfoy pulled out a tiny pistol from her sleeve.

Seeing the little gun being aimed at her tipped Bellatrix over the edge. Striking quickly, she surprised the witches before her by lunging and grabbing Hermione by the throat. Then she pulled out a muggle switchblade from her bosom. Clicking it open, she held the wicked-looking knife above Hermione's stomach.

"No! Bella!" shouted Narcissa.

The crazed woman began to cackle. "I am going to carve the abomination out of this abomination's belly."

Lucius and Kingsley looked around when they heard that. So did Harry.

Seeing that she now had everyone's attention, Bellatrix yelled, "You are all _so blind_! Do you not see what this filth is?" she asked as she pretended to jab Hermione with the knife. Hermione as well as the men watching flinched. Bellatrix cackled in insane delight. "See the mighty fall….the tall will fall, at the whiskey ball," she sing-songed in a demented impression of a baby's voice.

Draco heard his aunt's sick rhyme and quickly turned around. The scene before him filled him with the deepest terror he'd ever felt. He knew Bellatrix was crazy and was not afraid of doing _anything._ She was once again singing in a mockery of a child's voice.

"Three blind mice! See how they run!

They all ran after the farmer's wife,

Who cut off their tails with a carving knife.

Did you ever see such a thing in your life

As three blind mice?"

"You are all the blind mice!" she giggled. "And I am going to cut off all your tails! But first, I'll cut her throat."

Immediately, several things happened at once.

Harry, no longer caring if he broke any international law or not, sent a strong hex against muggle Bellatrix, but Narcissa had already beaten him to the punch. Ever the lady of class, she'd coolly and efficiently shot her sister in the temple. Lucius had immediately thrown a protego charm over Narcissa and Hermione as he raced over to pull them away from Bellatrix. It was just bad luck on his end that the curse Harry had intended for Bellatrix had somehow ricocheted off his shield charm and hit him instead.

Voldemort, outraged when he saw his faithful death eater dead, sent a curse straight at Narcissa. And while he was momentarily distracted, Draco fired off a powerful hex that hit Voldemort in the shoulder. A gasp could be heard from him as he felt the dark power of his magic leave. Screaming in anguish and in anger, he took out his rage on the man beside him. Grabbing a nearby jimmy bar, he viciously rammed it into Ron's chest. As blood gushed from his wound, Ron fell to his knees. Tom Riddle, now that the magical name of Voldemort had been stripped from him, was finally without a shield and at the mercy of the Order.

They showed him none.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **AN:** Next chapter is the aftermath. Know what I would love? Leave me a little review with a question you want answered for the next chapter. I hope you have many! Until then, Trink


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER 18: AFTERMATH

Draco raced over to where Hermione was and pulled her into his arms.

"Are you alright?" he frantically asked as he felt her for any possible injuries.

Hermione leaned into his strong arms. "I'm not hurt," she said. "Just a little shaken is all. Some black belt I turned out to be, huh?"

"Shhh…..don't worry about that," he soothed as he held on tightly to his pregnant wife. "It's over now."

While they found comfort in each other, nearby, Narcissa and Harry were attending to Lucius.

"I must say, Mr. Potter…your hexes pack quite a wallop," Lucius weakly joked.

"What did I say about calling me that?" teased Harry. He was trying his best not to display his distress. Narcissa showed no such restraint. "Oh Lucius," she cried as tears trailed down her cheeks.

"Now, now Cissa….it's just a small wound," he murmured as he patted her arm. "Just a few healing charms will set me to rights again."

Narcissa really broke down after hearing that. Even Harry couldn't stop his tears from forming. Lucius hadn't realized yet that Harry's wand had done what it had been blessed to do; he didn't know that for all intents and purposes, he had been turned into a muggle.

* * *

Remus and Mad-Eye cautiously approached what remained of what was once the darkest wizard who had ever lived. Not expecting to find anything but a mass of torn flesh, they were astonished and somewhat sickened to discover he was still breathing.

"How is that possible?" wondered Remus as he looked at the ruined body of their enemy.

"Maybe his horcruxes are keeping him alive," suggested Luna as she walked up to where the two men were standing. Bending down, she put her fingers on what was left of this throat and nodded when she found his pulse.

Remus looked at Mad-Eye. "Do you think...?"

The old auror's magical eye zoomed back and forth from Remus to the bloodied body beside them. "Aye…..it would appear to be so."

* * *

The first thing Molly did after Voldemort had fallen was to rush to Ron's side. Arthur and the rest of their family soon followed. When she reached Ron, Molly put a hand over her mouth to keep in her cry of despair. Voldemort must have hit a major vein when he stabbed Ron with the jimmy bar. There was so much blood. It was everywhere. She pulled the slippery body of her youngest son into her lap and began to cradle him. "Shush, my dear," she crooned while crying. "Mummy will make it better."

Ron turned his face to try to focus on the familiar, dear voice.

"Mum?" he said weakly.

"Mummy's here, Sweetheart," she said. "Daddy is, too."

Ron's eyes fluttered feebly. "Dad," he managed to gurgle out while the blood gushed with each raspy breath he took. "I'm sorry…..so sorry….."

"Son…. _my son_ ," Arthur said. He knew he needed to be strong at this moment for Ron to pass peacefully. He would have ample time later to grieve. "I love you, Son."

Ron's eyes were dimming, but his ears still sought the comfort of his father's voice. "Dad…" he whispered, almost gone now.

"I'm here….." Arthur said. "Ron….. _Ronnie_ …you have been…. _and will always be_ …..our pride and joy."

Ron's bottom lip trembled when he heard his father's benediction. Giving a faint smile, he fumbled for his father's strong hand. Then with a final sigh of resignation, he breathed his last. Ron's guilt and torment was over…..he was now at rest.

* * *

It was one month after the battle, and many changes had already come about in the Wizarding World. Draco and Hermione had settled into their own home now. It had been no surprise to Draco that Hermione had chosen the estate in Wales to be where they would raise their family. Every day when he would come home from his healer apprenticeship, he would find her in the garden she'd created close to the cliffs she loved. Hermione had yet to start showing, but morning sickness and fatigue remained her constant companions. Her healer had prescribed rest and relaxation to help her mend from the stress and trauma of war. Draco knew his wife also needed time to heal from the loss of her friend Ron. Weekly meetings with baby Teddy and Tonks helped. So did helping Ginny plan her wedding.  
After the battle, Blaise had taken Ginny to his villa in Italy to meet his mother. The elderly witch had taken one look at Ginny and said, "Bravo, Blaise…. _bravo_." After his mother's approval, it had taken the normally laid back Slytherin no time to propose to his girlfriend. Neither wanted a long engagement, so they decided to be bonded on Halloween, and as a surprise to everyone had asked Lucius Malfoy to perform the ceremony.

No one had been more surprised than Lucius when certain members of the Order and especially the famous Harry Potter had called for him to be named their new Minister of Magic. He had assumed there would be an outcry against a former death eater being exalted to that position and even more clamor against a former wizard who was now a squib to be head of the wizarding government in England, but there had been very little opposition. Only a few houses had protested; one notably being the relatives of Hedley, Voldemort's one-time henchman. But when Mad-eye threatened to expose what Hedley had been and done to the Daily Prophet, his relations quickly withdrew their protests.

So on that fall evening when it was traditional for muggles to dress up as witches and ghosts, a gathering of the real thing was held outside the Burrow. Ginny looked like an autumn fairy queen with her robes of forest green and a circlet of golden chrysanthemums in her auburn hair. Beside her, Blaise looked handsome if a bit nervous in robes of wine with russet brown runes decorating his sleeves.

After the ceremony, Ginny and Blaise were opening their gifts as was the custom, when Ginny received the best present of all. A shimmer began to fill the air beside her and then the faint outline of Ron appeared.

"Ron!" she screamed at first, then cried, "Oh _Ron_ …..how is this possible?"

The ghost of her brother smiled and replied, "I had to see my baby sister on her wedding day, didn't I?"

Everyone at the reception stopped what they'd been doing to watch the tender and astonishing scene.

"But Ron…how…..how can you be…..?"

"Here?" he finished helpfully. "Dumbledore fixed it up for me. He's still as full of tricks as always," he said grinning. Then Ron looked through the crowd to find his oldest and dearest companions. "Harry," he said, "Take care of Luna."

Harry's face suddenly turned to a deep shade of red.

"And 'Mione?" Ron said laughing when he found the startled face of his other best friend. "Guess what? I finally know something you don't yet." Ron looked over to where his mother and father were standing. He gave them each a loving look, then as quickly as he appeared, vanished before the crowd.

Afterwards, everyone tried to return back to enjoying the festivities, but the appearance of Ron had all the guests talking.

Harry couldn't help gazing at the blonde who had been at the punch bowl when Ron had appeared; Luna _was_ looking exceptionally beautiful that night in her navy robes. Harry had thought there would never be anyone for him other than Ginny….but _maybe_ …he had been wrong. Maybe he owed it to his best mate to at least find out.

For Hermione, her eyes had the familiar look of tears in them, but Draco was glad that at least _this_ time, they were tears of joy. "I wonder what Ron meant…" she mused as she looked at her husband. "Do you have any idea?"

Draco was about to open his mouth to reply when a familiar shimmer began to appear above his wife's head. Watching, Draco began to see the faint outline of Ron, who was holding his hands out from his stomach, then pointing to Hermione. Draco's face must have shown confusion, for Ron then grinned and held up two fingers and pointed to Hermione again. Draco gulped when he made out what Ron was telling him, but managed a nod when Ron's ghostly form put a finger to his lips.

Looking back at his wife who had been waiting for him to answer, Draco shook his head and said, "Nope….not a clue."

Hermione nodded at Draco's answer, then turned her head to look back at the crowd. As she gazed at her beloved friends and family among the guests still at the wedding reception, she finally saw something that only Luna had ever before claimed to see. She didn't know if the hormones of pregnancy were enabling this or if it was from the bewitching magic of that special night, but at that moment, Hermione was able to see colors around each witch and wizard there. She glanced around at her friends; each one resembled shining jewels sparkling like fairy lights in the crisp night air. Then suddenly she saw what at first appeared to be the growing glow of a sunrise. Harry had walked over to where Luna was standing. The closer he got, the more his crimson red coalesced with Luna's ethereal pale yellow until there was a starburst above them of the most magnificent shade of deep orange Hermione had ever beheld. She smiled to herself as she watched Luna take Harry's arm as they went off together to speak to Molly and Arthur.  
Ron's gift had been to more than just Ginny. He had given to Harry as well and had showed he still had Harry's back. Still helping him to see what was right before him.

And because of Ron's eternal friendship to the Boy-Who-Lived, a new day had indeed come for her best friend.

* * *

As For He-Who-Was-Formerly-Known-As-Voldemort, the healers assigned to him had been baffled as to how an indiscernible mass of flesh could stay alive. But he did, much to their puzzlement and his suffering. He was given a special room and as time passed and he never died, the hospital began to show him to young teens as a warning of the dangers of succumbing to the lures of the Dark Arts. His terrible fate always made a big impression on the young witches and wizards.

Sometimes they would ask, "Is he still…in _pain_?

The mediwitches would always reply, "Probably not anymore."

But unknown to those mediwitches, sometimes in a cave, in a vault, in a castle, in a reptile and even occasionally in the dreams of a raven-haired man, screams of anguish and torture would be heard. Over and over again. And when Harry would awaken from those dreams, Luna would reach over to make sure he was okay.

And he always was.

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **AN:** Next stop: Epilogue. We have a few more loose ends to tie up, then this story will be done. Expect a time jump of several years for the conclusion.


	19. Chapter 19

EPILOGUE

It had been eight years since Lucius Malfoy had been able to produce magic. Eight years of finding out how absurd his former beliefs of pureblood supremacy really were. In the past eight years, Lucius had discovered that joy and fulfillment did not originate from the end of a wand but rather from a life filled with purpose; in his case, a life dedicated to the betterment of those less fortunate. Being without magic had finished the changing of Lucius' heart that had begun when he'd defected from Voldemort. He now felt a regard and compassion for his fellow man, be it wizard or muggle, that made him one of the most respected and beloved ministers in the history of the Ministry of Magic.

The Malfoys had bequeathed the Wizarding community one of their properties near Weymouth. Lucius turned the gloomy mansion into a home for children damaged or orphaned by the war. Seeing the pale wan faces beginning to bloom again was payment enough for Lucius. When his duties would allow, he and Narcissa would make a trip to the orphanage. They would sometimes take their grandchildren and sometimes Draco and Hermione would join them as well. Draco was a well-known and popular figure with the children at the orphanage. As St. Mungo's primary pediatric Healer, he already had established close relationships with many of the children… one in particular.

George Weasley, after a long period of grieving for his baby brother that not even Fred could pull him out of, began to court of all people, Lavender Brown. They married four years to the day of the final battle and one year after that Lavender gave birth to a wee babe they named Ronald. Little Ronnie had been born prematurely; there had been a few weeks after the birth when it looked like he wouldn't make it, but thanks to the care of his Uncle Draco, the little lad pulled through. But it had come at a cost. Ronnie's tiny body had been weakened and his magical core had been severely compromised. George and Lavender wasted no time in consulting the best healers and muggle physicians in how to treat their son. Draco suggested regular visits to the home; he'd seen firsthand the healing effects of the brisk sea air, and he thought the company of other little boys and girls would be good for the only child. Also, he wanted to give Dr. Granger the chance to study the boy further. Hermione's great uncle had retired two years after the war but was kept in an advisory role at the Institute. Still active, the kind old doctor balanced his time between doing research work in his private laboratory and assisting Draco in overseeing the care of the children at the orphanage.

Today was a special day at the home. Little Ronnie was turning three, and the Malfoys had agreed to meet with George and Lavender to see if Dr. Granger's hard work that Lucius had funded so long ago was going to be successful on their son.

"Come, Liebchen…..let Uncle check your progress," Dr. Granger said to the small ginger-haired boy presently sucking two of his fingers.

Always shy, the lad clung to the hand of his father. "Papa?" he said after he pulled his fingers out of his mouth. "I's wu-weed."

"It's alright, Ronnie," George assured the boy. "Uncle Aaron just wants to look you over."

That answer didn't bring as much consolation as the little boy wanted; he'd had too many medical procedures done to him in his short life; he didn't want another. He began to cry. Draco immediately came to the rescue. "What's this?" he asked in his cheery Healer voice. "Is my Ronnie sad?"

The little boy nodded. "Uh-huh, Unca Dwayco….and I's scayud, too."

Everyone present smiled at that honest admission.

Lucius spoke up. "Master Ron," he said softly to the boy, "would it make you feel better if you got to watch me first? So you would see that it's nothing to be scared of?"

Ronnie nodded wordlessly, so Lucius patted the little head and said, "Very good…Dr. Granger, you may demonstrate on me." Turning back around to the boy, Lucius added, "And Ronnie…..if I yell, you can call me a cry-baby."

His words had their intended result. Ronnie giggled and said, "If you's cwy, me not do it."

Lucius grinned. "That sounds fair to me. Alright then, Doctor?"

The old doctor tutted and murmured, "You are worse than the bübchen, old friend."

Lucius merely winked at Ronnie as the doctor gently injected him with the solution. Within seconds, everyone present could see a change. Lucius looked taller. His hair became brighter. Even his skin seemed luminescent.

"You didn't cwy!" chortled Ronnie. Looking at his mother he asked, "Can Mista Woocie have a sucka now, Mummy?"

Lavender bit her lip trying to hold in her laughter. "Why don't you ask him if he wants one?" she suggested.

'Mista Woocie' politely declined Ronnie's offer, but told him if he was a good boy and didn't cry, he would carry him to Honeydukes and buy him lots of 'suckas'.

"Father…..," Draco chuckled, "You shouldn't bribe…."

Lucius' eyebrows rose up. "Are you accusing the Minister of Magic of bribery? I was merely pointing out the rewards of good behavior."

Nearby, Scorpius giggled. "Ronnie…please don't cry. Shots don't hurt that much. And anyhow….if Grandfather is taking you to Honeydukes, that means he'll take me and Gitta, too. You don't want to ruin that for us, do you?"

Draco groaned and muttered to Hermione, "Your son is too much like his grandpa. First bribery and now a guilt trip."

Hermione grinned back and said, "Well, we know who to blame for that. It doesn't come from my gene pool."

Sagitta, Scorpius' twin sister, looked up from the book in her hand, "Did I hear someone mention Honeydukes?"

Laughing, Draco pointed to his daughter and said to his wife, "But I _can_ blame your gene pool for this one." Turning to his daughter, he said, "Gitta, put the book down for now, Love."

They all gathered closely as Lucius lifted Ronnie into his lap. The elder Malfoy was keeping the boy so entertained with all that could be bought at the different stores in Hogsmeade that the shot was administered before the lad even knew it. The combined families held their breaths to see if it would work. Almost instantly, the boy sat up straighter. His dull red hair began to take on the carrot-top sheen of a true Weasley.

"Oh…look!" Lavender gasped.

"Do…..do you think it worked?" the normally jovial George asked Draco nervously.

He responded with, "Let's see." Draco walked up to where Ronnie was sitting in his father's lap and said, "Let's play a game now…..okay? I'm going to drop this," he said as he showed the boy a pale yellow feather he held in his hand. "I want you to try to stop it from falling to the ground."

The lad sucked his fingers for a moment, thinking. Then he asked, "Buts….Unca Dwayco….. how?"

"By thinking it," Lucius whispered in his ear. "You think it up here," he said as he tapped Ronnie's forehead, "Then it comes out here," he finished by tapping the little boy's hand.

Ronnie just looked at Lucius for a moment. Nodding he said, "Okay." Then he closed his eyes tightly and said, "I's thinking, Mista Woocie…." Then he raised his hand and nodded to Draco. Draco let go of the feather. Lavender and George cried out their delight when they saw their frail son levitate the falling feather to fly above everyone's head until it eventually landed in Narcissa's bun.

"I dos that," Ronnie told Narcissa, "coz it matches your hair."

Everyone laughed at that, then took turns hugging the boy and congratulating the parents. Lucius made his way to Dr. Granger and said, "You did it. I knew you would."

The old man smiled and said, "Your generosity made it possible. You know that."

Draco and Hermione came up to stand beside the two older men. "So….how long do you think it will take before we can announce it to the press?" asked Draco.

Lucius looked at Dr. Granger. "Once the word is out, there will be a massive demand…"

The old doctor nodded. "That is expected. I would like to run a few more tests, then if all goes well, we can start the mass production. I would say supplies could be available to your citizens within six months."

"So…..you think we need to wait to reveal this?" asked Hermione.

Her uncle smiled tenderly at his great niece. "Nein…I think it would be a good thing to give those who have had no hope of magic something to look forward to."

"Like a child looking forward to Christmas presents, eh Doctor?" teased Lucius.

"Something like that. And speaking of which, when are you going to unwrap _your_ present, mein freund?"

"My present?"

"Your magic. Don't you want to test it?"

"That's right, Darling. You haven't tried anything yet," said Narcissa.

Lucius looked down at his shoes. "I'm not sure I should."

"Why ever not?" asked Hermione. "Haven't you missed your magic?"

Lucius looked up at the group surrounding him. Loved ones, all. "If I'm to be honest…..I'd have to say I've seen more clearly my duties and obligations to my fellow man since I've been without magic….perhaps it would be best if I left it that way."

Draco looked stunned at his father's admission. So did Narcissa. But Dr. Granger understood. "Ah…..the voice of a true leader," he said approvingly.

Lucius had a quizzical expression on his face when he asked the doctor, "Why would you say that? Because I'm the Minister?"

The old doctor shook his head. "A title does not make one a leader. A brave heart does. Years ago, you came to me asking me to find this cure for squibs in your world. You wanted it to help your son in his future." Dr. Granger clasped Lucius' shoulder. "And now what you started has come back to its beginning. You did not plan for it to help you, but see? It has done so." Patting Lucius on the back, he finished, "Reap the harvest you've sowed, old friend."

Lucius sighed; slowly, he took his wand from Narcissa's hand. Tears came to his eyes as he once more felt the power of the magical connection between wizard and wand. Then with a flourish, he raised his arm and said, "Wingardium Leviosa."

Suddenly, objects started hovering in the air; Ronnie's feather, Dr. Granger's stethoscope, and Gitta's book all bounced merrily above their heads.

"Grandfather! Now I won't know what page I was on!" Gitta whined.

Everyone laughed at the bookworm's remark.

"So what? You've read that story a hundred times already," said Scorpius. "Come on, I want to go to Honeydukes!"

"Doctor, will you join us?" asked Narcissa.

"Yes…..I believe it is time for me to finally see this place," he answered.

And with that, they all made ready to go to Hogsmeade to celebrate.

* * *

And down the hallway of the West wing of the Malfoy Manor, inside the painting of Abraxas Malfoy, another celebration was being held. "You must be proud of your son this day," the relatives visiting his frame said to him. "He finally learned what it meant to be a true Malfoy."

The Elderly Abraxas smiled. "Yes…yes, he did."

'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

 **AN:** I started with Lucius and I wanted to end with him.

I've got to make one special call out:  
 **HarryPGinnyW4eva (HG4eva)** …I'm not really thanking you for your faithful reviews (although I do thank you for them!) as much as I'm thanking you for your belief that I could write a multi-chapter story. You and I go back a long way…I think you might be the first friend I ever had on FF. And we all know how special our first friend is. Thank you.

And rounding up the usual suspects: **Annamonk** , **Cecily Mitchell,** and **Acro-Acro** :  
"You are my sunshine…my only sunshine. You make me happy….when skies are _graaayyyyy_ …"  
Oops, got carried away just a bit! But Psst: _it's true, you know.  
_ Thanks for being my friends and supporting me, not only with this story, but my other ones as well.

So to avoid this sounding like an Academy award speech, I will close. I thank every reviewer, every follower and everyone who sent me an encouraging PM.  
JKR's universe is awesome and so are you.


End file.
